Betting on a Fairytale Ending
by Parizz
Summary: A Seiftis fairytale romance. For 50,000 gil, how far are Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Squall, Zell, Xu, Edea and Cid willing to go to make two of Balamb Garden's most stubborn individuals fall for each other? Suggestion: read from the last chapter in.
1. Once Upon A Time

A/N: Before anything else, I would just like to inform you that this is a better-rewritten version of my first fic "I Think I've Finally Learned to Love You More" and that this is already my third run-through of this fic, so there had been quite a few revisions on some parts, including some added scenes...I had to do it when I suddenly realized that the format has changed and my story divider has disappeared! ARGHHH! You can just imagine the horror of having to edit and upload 19 chapters. So I do hope you'll like the improvement. Review please! I don't mind receiving reviews even if it's been ten years after I've finished this fic, because I'm still curious to hear your opinion.

Disclaimer: Once and for all, all things Final Fantasy VIII isn't mine...sad.

* * *

**Once Upon A Time**

Chapter 1

* * *

White. Everything was white. Unbounded by time and space, there was no dimension, no color, nothing. Time was being compressed; past, present, and future collide and became one single instance, one entity,

One state of present.

"Is it over?" Quistis heard and saw Irvine stood up at a distance "Let's go! Let's go back to our time!" Irvine called out with an obvious hint of panic.

"Shut up! Just calm down and think where we have to go!" blurted Zell as he ran pass Irvine.

Quickly, Quistis stood up to approach them.

"Careful guys! Don't pick the wrong time!" warned Selphie whom she suddenly spotted appear in space out from nowhere.

"Whatever you do, don't fall into a time wrap." Quistis added as she finally found herself closer to her friends.

Just as she had gotten close enough, one by one: Irvine, Selphie and Zell disappeared in space. Quistis was left alone in a timeless dimension. For a moment, she felt her heart beat slow and hard against her chest.

She was starting to panic.

"...time...place...who I wanna be with..." Quistis heard Rinoa's voice at a short distance. A sudden air of relief came to her as she got closer and closer to Rinoa. "I wanna go there! Where Squall and I promised..." was the last thing she heard Rinoa spoke before she too disappeared in space.

She was left alone again.

Squall was the only one who crossed her mind, the only person whom she didn't see and hoped he'd somehow pass by so they could return home, _together_. It wasn't out of longing that she wanted to see him, she simply wanted to go back, to her own time. She waited and waited, but he never came, _it won't be her that Squall would go looking for anyway._ Reality struck her and forced her to think hard, she had to get out of the situation alone. _Love, friendship, courage,_ she had them all, yet couldn't figure out why she hasn't been able to get back to her own time.

She heard her heels clanked with echoes which seemed to come from nowhere. After some time of idly pacing across the endless stretch of white nothingness, she stopped and thought hard. Every memory she could gather about the orphanage came flipping through her mind, which turned to scenes when she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, at the side of her ear, she heard a voice called out,

"Nyenyenyenyenye! Cwy baby Squall, cwying again because hee misses Big Sis!"

She opened her eyes and saw a young blonde pushed a smaller boy with hazel locks who was sobbing hard against his orange shirt.

"Sob sob sob! Ish that all yuu ever doo?" the blonde added pointing and snorting at the weeping child.

"STOP IT! Just weav Squally alone!" another young blonde exclaimed, a girl, with soft long curls falling behind her came rushing out of the door and stood between the crying child and the other blonde. "Why'ja hav'ta always be a bully Seifer?" she added screaming in defence for the young brunette.

"Quisty, acting like Big Sis again, huh?" the young Seifer snorted.

As the argument of the two blondes kept on, Quistis could only stare in amusement at the sight before her; she was seeing her childhood memory firsthand. She smiled at herself as she looked at her younger self, pale and skinny but full of confidence and wit. _Much and not very much have changed through the years_, she thought. As she finally decided to approach the children and end their little dispute, a beautiful woman in black came out of the door and started scolding them.

"Seifer, how many times do I have to tell you not to bully Squall! And Quistis, I already told you to just come and tell me when Seifer bullies Squall and not argue with him—" Edea was cut off seeing the presence of Quistis at the side of her eye. She shifted her gaze to Quistis and asked, "May I help you?"

"Matron, I seem to have gotten lost into your time—"

"I'm sorry, but you called me Matron. Who are you?" Edea eagerly asked, a bit puzzled at Quistis' remark.

"I am Quistis Trepe. I got lost in time during a time compression and wound up into your time." Quistis tried to explain, but all Edea could give was a baffled expression.

"Maytwon, who's she?" the young Quistis curiously asked gently pulling Edea on the skirt.

"Yeah! Who's she? She's pwetty!" The young Seifer boldly exclaimed, then gave Quistis a big grin.

"No one. You don't have to know." Edea replied patting the young Seifer on the head.

"Aawwww...'ow come?" Seifer complained, pouting.

Quistis chuckled at Seifer, who blushed at the sight, then nodded at Edea. "I understand. I don't belong here." She said with hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you should get back to your own time." Edea explained in apologetic tone.

"Don't worry, I understand."

"Will you be alright? Do you know where to go from here?"

"I'm a SeeD. I will be fine."

With one last parting smile, she turned around and started walking across Cape of Good Hope's vast desert. At the distance where she could no longer spot the Orphanage, she felt her knees began to tremble in exhaustion. The desert was hot and unforgiving. She felt the soles of her feet burning from the heat while her throat, dry with dehydration. She stopped and looked at the endless stretch of dust and rock before her; apparently she hasn't found her way back, _she didn't know how_; what she did know was that if she turned around, she'd eventually find herself back at the Orphanage where she could temporarily take refuge and continue on her way the next day. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, sighed, then retraced her steps back to where Edea's house was.

The journey seemed twice as long on the way back. She has gotten a long way and was only a few meters away from the gate of the Orphanage when she felt her entire body being bombarded by pain and fatigue. She saw Edea stood by the gate watering the shrubs, at once she knew it'll be all right. Exhausted but relieved, she couldn't help but be emotional. Tears started to gather on her eyes. When she met gaze with Edea, she began to feel the weight of her body. Her knees trembled to steady her balance, but it eventually gave up and she fell to the ground.

Some bit of consciousness lingered on. She saw a young Edea ran towards her, but before she could get close enough to hold her, Quistis fell unconscious.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

"Yes, she's the one."

She heard a voice spoke somewhere beside her, yet she felt it also distant. Her head was groggy, it seemed like she was riding a canoe on a stormy ocean. She tried to open her eyes half-way, but had to close them again for she felt her head spin the moment she exerted the effort to open them.

"I found her unconscious outside the gate. Apparently she couldn't find her way back." A familiar voice said somewhere close by.

"Heh, typical old Quistis Trepe." she heard another voice, deep and velvety.

"Will she bee awight?" another voice called out, a young girl, _probably the young Quistis_.

"She looks dead." She heard young Seifer's voice suddenly blurted beside her, his little fingers poking her cheek.

"She'll be fine. She's stronger than you think." This time she heard Edea's voice, warm and gentle.

"Please take care of her." The same voice said, _probably the younger Edea_.

"We will, rest assured. Thank you for taking care of her." She heard the older one reply "Seifer, please carry her. We need to get back to our own time now."

The voices echoed in her head. She wanted to open her eyes; she too wanted to speak, to say thanks at least, but it was impossible, she was too weak. She felt something warm slid down behind her back and below her knees. Then slowly she felt herself being lifted. She felt the arms which cradled her muscular, yet at the same time very gentle and warm.

With all her will and effort, she forced her eyes to open once more, this time managed to keep them up a few seconds. She saw through the hazy glare of her fraction-opened eyes, Seifer's chin hovering above her. Apparently he was the one who was carrying her, while beside him was Edea, walking along his side, seemingly less of a sorceress with her hair down. After a few seconds which seemed long enough, she felt like hurling and had to close her eyes in submission.

When she opened them again, she was in her room. _It was another one of her dreams._ Lately she had been dreaming of the same scene over and over again to the point when she had to consider it as part of her daily routine; a proof that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes felt teary. She couldn't figure out if she cried in her dream or the tears simply continued to flow when she fell asleep, but one thing was certain, there was something she couldn't come into terms with.

She gently wiped the tears off her cheek and slowly got out of bed; she no longer felt sleepy at four in the morning. Putting on her slippers and wrapping herself with her white cotton sweater, she left the room and started to walk her way toward the deck.

She needed some fresh air; her close-walled room suffocated her.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Walking along, _alone_, as she always seemed to have felt herself being, she took deep long breaths to ease off her salt-watery eyes. Although the flow had stopped, the sting it left she felt unreasonably irritating. She vigorously rubbed her eyes hoping to overwhelm herself with the feeling of pain. She had to admit, she never liked the feeling of physical pain, _but at least it beats the feeling of misery_.

At her state, being a hero, a Rank A SeeD, a woman with adoring fans and loyal companions, she wasn't miserable, but somehow beneath the attention she was given was a state of loneliness, a longing for someone to fill in that emptiness somewhere within her. Praises and admiration were all too shallow, she wanted something more, something deeper than just that..._was she too selfish or asking too much?_ Hyne knows what would be laid before her, but the bigger question was, would it be fame? Wealth? Success? Glory? _No...that is what a man would want_. What a woman would only be hoping for,

_Is love._

She smiled at the trail of the thought. Her life seemed a little bit like a routine, but she didn't mind for a settled life was all she could wish for. Not necessarily the kind of life that would bore her, but the kind that would at least be in tuned with the world.

Before she could think of anything more, she realized she had already stood before the heavy door of the deck. Slowly, she gave the effort to open it and there behind it she saw a lone figure of a woman standing at a distance, seemingly contemplating at the stars. Caught between curiosity and having a companion, she quietly approached the woman. As Quistis got closer and closer, she found the face more familiar than she had thought, it was Edea.

"Matron? What are you doing up so early in the morning?" Quistis politely asked as she stood beside her and leaned against the deck's edge

"Getting some fresh air, you?" She replied smiling back.

"I guess I have the same excuse." Quistis giggled turning to gaze at the stars.

There was a moment of still silence; just the sound of the breeze sweeping across the deck could be heard stirring.

"Uhmm...Matron?" Quistis muttered with hesitation.

"Yes? What is it?" Edea answered in concern.

"Lately I've been dreaming the same dream over and over. It's been weeks now, and I still dream about it...about what happened to me during the time compression. I've been dreaming that you and Seifer came to the Orphanage and brought me back to our own time."

"So you were conscious when we got you." Edea beamed to the stars "What you're actually dreaming is a memory, a filtered reality. I guess you have unsolved issues with the memory, why it keeps haunting you every night."

"Tell me, what really happened?"

"You should know, you're dreaming it every night."

"But how did you find me?"

"With an Odine Gadget. During the time compression, you were the only one who didn't make it back while all the others had already arrived. Seifer was the only one who was strong enough to assist me, so I asked him to come. We had to travel through several dimensions before we finally found you-" Edea fell quiet when she felt Quistis embraced her.

"Thank you..." Quistis said in all sincerity and gratitude. It was the first time after so long that she hugged anyone, much more, that she hugged Edea, her Matron.

"You're very welcome." Edea said hugging Quistis back in gentle embrace, but then her voice suddenly became bothered, "How come it's only now that you decided to ask?"

Her mind went blank at the question she didn't really know how to answer. Any poor excuse would surely embarrass her, so instead she simply shook her head. "I thought I could get by, but apparently it isn't the case. I'm sorry that my thanks came a bit late."

"That's alright, what matters is that you have your resolve." She paused to look at Quistis head to toe and smiled. "I miss times like these. It only seemed like yesterday when you were this short." She giggled levelling her hand to her waist. "Now look at you, all grown up and taking on the world. I was right when I said thirteen years ago that you'd grow up to be one of the most brilliant and beautiful lady I'll someday meet."

Quistis blushed at Edea's remark. She could clearly remember, thirteen years ago when she was fetched by her adopted parents at the orphanage, Edea said those exact words. She had lived up to her expectation, very much fulfilling what she had promised Edea when they parted. It wasn't an easy life to have given up childhood and skip teenage years just so to keep that promise. Now, that it has been settled, she had to adjust herself all over again, to be normal—a teenager, for her last year as a teen.

It's been three weeks since the incident and twenty nights since she had been dreaming of the same dream over and over in her sleep. Not much has happened since their return, for her part that is. Balamb Garden has returned to its original place in the Balamb continent, and a new paved road was being constructed for permanence, while the rest of the world was rebuilding what has been lost with Esthar's aid. Two more months and it would turn into a full circle; a full year would have passed since the whole incident began at the Communications Tower in Dollet.

That dawn, Quistis and Edea spent an entire hour simply making up for lost times. A few hours after they parted, Quistis was called to the Headmaster's Office. She entered the same old-familiar room expecting another possible casual chat with the Headmaster.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

As soon as she entered the office, Cid greeted her with a pat on the shoulder.

"Have a seat, I have a mission for you." He said in blithe expression, apparently perky for the morning.

He gestured her to take the chair which stood near his desk as soon as he was comfortably seated. She obediently did as she was told. The atmosphere was light, the two have had a bond for years, and Cid had always made sure to lighten the mood whenever he gave her orders.

"I'll be getting straight to the point if you don't mind, I have a meeting with the Headmaster of Trabia in 900 hours." He smiled at her. "Edea told me about your little nightmares at night and figured, we want to help you."

"That's wonderful, but how?" Her voice was delighted, but her eyes showed a picture of perplexity and concern.

"We figured, the reason why you keep having this dream is because of the fact that you haven't settled things with yourself. There is something you want to do but unable to, that's why you are being subconsciously bothered. Call it psychology, call it logic, whatever it is, it exists." He paused to look at her tangled expression. Of course she knew what those words meant, but it simply came out weird when it came out from Cid's mouth—a bit out of order, she thought. He leaned his elbows on the desk, for a moment contemplating in thought. "My wife told me that you finally thanked her for saving your life, so that settles the matter with her. There's only one thing left that bothers you now..." then he suddenly grinned and pointed at her, "You have unfinished issues with Seifer."

She flushed at the shock of his word. _How could he have figured it out?_ That whole morning, she felt the sudden longing see him—just thank him at least for what he did—for saving her life.

"But how—"

He opened his palm in gesture to let him speak.

"Edea and I decided to let you go see him. As you may know by now, he's at Dollet...my wife will be going there to settle some matters with him. Your mission is to escort Edea at Dollet and assist her for the duration."

"Settle matters with him? Did you mean Seifer?"

"Yes, well...we want him to take the SeeD test one last time."

"You're admitting him back to the Garden?"

"He's nineteen—he can still make it as SeeD." He said with calm confidence.

"Are you sure that's a wise decision?" She interrogated, but her voice seemed more of concerned than opposed.

"We'll find out soon enough." He said with a grin.

"Uhmmm..." she hesitated, "Why don't you invite Seifer yourself? Matron seems to be a little stressed out these past few days." Quistis said, it came out more of a suggestion than a request.

"Well...how should I put it?" he looked to the ground and rubbed his chin, apparently finding the right words. "Ever since he realized what I did, ran away and abandoned the Garden of sort, he somehow lost a sense of respect for me. I had to ask my wife to give him the proposal. It's quite embarrassing, really." He chuckled, scratching his head.

"I get his point, but that doesn't give him the right to disrespect you." argued Quistis.

"Quistis, do understand, he is Seifer." Cid explained in a calm yet distressed tone. "I figured, the best way to earn his respect back is, if I become his Headmaster again. I do hope he considers the offer, he'll be very useful as SeeD." He paused, then gave an intent laugh. "How I wish I could just cheat his way into becoming one, but Edea's eyes are hard on me. She said that it's no way to treat Seifer, it'll disgrace him even further...I'm afraid she's right, he'll have to do this the hard way."

"I guess it's decided then…." Quistis sighed.

"That all depends, the decision is his."

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Twisted Fate**

Chapter 2

With that, she hurried to the kitchen. A few moments later, Seifer came out of the kitchen wearing a black apron, but a little bit different from Fujin. He wiped his face with a kerchief, and straightened the ruffles on his shirt before he approached to greet them.

"Matron, how nice of you to come and visit." his tone filled with delight but his eyes were serious, when it met with Quistis' eyes, he his lips twitched "And you brought Instructor along."

"This is certainly a surprise, you look good in an apron." Quistis' voice seemed ticked at his reaction when he saw her.

"I'll take that as a compliment—I look good in anything." He blurted with sarcasm, but then quickly turned to Edea regaining his composure. "What brings you here?"

"Take a seat, I have some news you might want to hear." She playfully said with beaming eyes.


	2. Twisted Fate

**Twisted Fate**

Chapter 2

* * *

Early the following day, Quistis and Edea left for Dollet, riding the train from Balamb to Timber and from Timber to Dollet. It was a bit of a long ride that by the time they reached Dollet they were all out of conversational topics. They arrived at Dollet close to twilight and went straight to check in at Hotel Dollet. When they were settled, Edea suggested that they ate dinner at the Seaside Restaurant near the dock for a good view of the sea.

Silently, they proceeded as planned.

"I recommend you order the baked scallops, it's one of their best sellers." Edea warmly suggested as they walked in the restaurant's door.

"You really seem to like eating here." Quistis noted as she flashed a sweet beam at her.

"This is where my husband and I dated a few years back." Edea openly admitted blushing.

"Oh..." was all she could mutter, though it seemed to her she could have said more, she simply held her emotions back for she still felt embarrassed to open such topics with her matron.

"Where would you like to sit?" Edea asked as they stepped in the restaurant. She no longer mentioned about the topic, she felt Quistis' uneasiness in her reaction.

"If you don't mind..." she hesitated, "How about your usual spot?" she suggested, a bit embarrassed.

Edea giggled at the suggestion, but led Quistis to her request anyway. It was a table for two set at the very corner of the room close to the glass window, allowing a full view of the dock and the bay. The restaurant didn't seem too fancy with warm-tinted walls and a cosy interior, it felt more homey than romantic.

As Edea looked out the window for a momentary reminisce, a petite silver-haired lady in uniform hesitantly approached them, holding up two menu cards.

"Orders?"

The waitress sounded more familiar than should.

Quistis looked up to see it was Fujin; one eye patched, silver-haired, petite, pale, and beautiful in her own way. It was a startling reunion to see her in a black apron and holding two menus like a waitress should.

"Fujin! You work here?" Quistis asked with startled expression.

"Obviously. Your order?" She sternly answered her question, not bothering on the details. She held back a certain edge of composure, unable to deliberately say her one-word sentences out loud—apparently she has had several warnings about her speaking issues.

"Fujin, it's nice to see you again." Edea warmly greeted without a hint of shock in her tone.

"Pleasure." She courtly bowed without a smile.

"I will be having your recommendation for the day." Edea said, pointing at the restaurant's menu board at the counter.

"That's Lobster Stew." She replied, not looking back. Then tuned to Quistis without expression, asked, "You?"

"Baked Scallops and Iced Tea." She recalled, giving Edea a quick glance who smiled at her in approval.

"I'll have your orders in ten." Fujin stated, scribbling their orders on her small hand-held notepad. Without saying anything more, she turned towards the kitchen.

It took a few seconds of silence before Quistis decided to speak.

"You didn't seem so surprised to see her work here." She opened the topic, curious at Edea's lack of reaction earlier.

"Seifer has been informing me about their life here whenever we get the chance to speak."

"I never knew you two had been meeting these past few weeks." Quistis commented, a bit surprised.

"He's a sweet boy. He comes to Balamb every now and then to check up on me...especially when he heard about what Cid did. It's nice to see his concern, though at times I think it's really unnecessary." She looked down at the table, smiling. "He has his ways of showing his concern, but not everyone understands it...poor child."

"He's a little bit...overprotective." Quistis muttered, unsure of her own words.

They had the chance to have a little giggle before Fujin arrived carrying a small basket of breadsticks and Quistis' iced tea.

"Fujin, is Seifer here today?" Edea earnestly asked as soon as she placed the basket on the table.

"Kitchen. Should I go get him?"

"Please do, I need to speak with him, it will only be for a moment."

"Affirmative."

With that, she hurried to the kitchen. A few moments later, Seifer came out of the kitchen wearing a black apron, but a little bit different from Fujin. He wiped his face with a kerchief, and straightened the ruffles on his shirt before he approached to greet them.

"Matron, how nice of you to come and visit." his tone filled with delight but his eyes were serious, when it met with Quistis' eyes, he his lips twitched "And you brought Instructor along."

"This is certainly a surprise, you look good in an apron." Quistis' voice seemed ticked at his reaction when he saw her.

"I'll take that as a compliment—I look good in anything." He blurted with sarcasm, but then quickly turned to Edea regaining his composure. "What brings you here?"

"Take a seat, I have some news you might want to hear." She playfully said with beaming eyes.

"Great!" He quickly pulled the chair from the other table and had himself seated comfortably between them, his expression eager to hear the news.

She took a brief moment of silence before finally breaking him the news.

"What would you say if I asked you to take this year's SeeD exam one last time?"

It took a few seconds to sink in.

"You mean, you're readmitting me back to the Garden?" His voice sounded less excited than it should.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful if you make it as SeeD this year?" Edea's expression became concerned.

"What about Raijin and Fujin?"

"They're welcome to come along if you like."

His eyes suddenly became unsettled. Slowly, he stood up and turned to the kitchen.

"What's wrong? This is what you wanted, right?" Quistis couldn't help but interrupt, puzzled by his unfamiliar behavior.

"I'll think about it." He muttered, not looking back and completely ignoring what Quistis had said.

"Please do, I would love it if you'd consider. We will be leaving tomorrow morning with your decision."

With her words spoken, the topic was left hanging with a startling outcome; Seifer had left them without resolve. Edea saw Quistis' perplexed expression and suddenly remembered her issue with him. She tapped her hand which lay rested on the table, then nudged her head to his direction when she got Quistis' attention.

"Ergh...I don't think now's a great time." She sighed in disappointment, then shook her head, changing her expression back to bafflement. "What's with him?"

"He loves it here. He loves the freedom and the sea..." but her tone suddenly became sympathetic, "And he knows not everyone will welcome him back in Balamb Garden with open arms."

"I know, but he'll have Fujin and Raijin along...there must be something else."

"I wonder...?" She gave Quistis a tentative smile.

They were left to ponder on dead air. They became silent until Fujin came to serve them their dinner. They quietly ate as Seifer left them with an uncomfortable air of question.

When they finished their meal, they left the restaurant and leisurely started walking back to their hotel, pausing to stop by some of the shops along the way that when they reached the hotel it was already late. As soon as Quistis had Edea settled in their room, she asked for the permission to go find Seifer and have things settled with him.

Retracing their steps back to the dock as Edea had suggested where they would be hanging out for the night, she thought of things to say to him. It was a little embarrassing on her part to reopen a topic which was due three weeks ago, but if she wanted to ever sleep in peace again, _she has to close the issue_.

* * *

**o O o**

* * *

Seifer, Fujin, and Raijin, the three huddled over a fire at Lapin beach with four fairly large sea bass skewered on wooden sticks cooking at the open fire. It made the air smell succulent with its wonderful aroma of fresh herbs and spices. Glowing embers mingled with the thrashing sea breeze, and the powder white sand made up the atmosphere for a nice camp out. The joyous laughter of the trio resonated with the water clashing against the rocks. It has been several nights since they ate their dinner at Lapin beach, eating their catch and laughing the night away with senseless conversations. Tonight though seemed different, what they had to talk about was no laughing matter; it needed serious answers and firm decisions.

"Life's okay here, but it's kinda not what I had planned to do forever, ya know?" Raijin said scratching his head.

"AGREE" Fujin motioned, relaxing her stiffened back against a large rock which stood right behind her.

"Hufffaahhh!" Seifer yawned stretching his arms as far as it could reach. "I just love it here...'cept that there's no excitement here, no thrill, nothing. I kinda find an empty-happiness here..." Seifer spoke, beneath his breath his voice had a sense of calm, yet melancholic.

"Ya know? I think ya should take Edea's offer. Give it another shot, it's not too late ya know." Raijin hesitantly suggested when he remembered the conversation he overheard from the kitchen a few hours back.

The comment silenced Seifer; he had been thinking about it the whole night. He already had the pros and the cons sorted, but both sides bugged him; he couldn't make up his mind. He thought of how long it has been since the whole commotion ended. Everyone seemed to have been back to his and her normal life…except one; _him_, Seifer Almasy, the arrogant knight who left all things to fulfil his one and only romantic dream. While everyone else was enjoying the peace which now ruled the continent, he was still at war with his inner demons. In his mind was an image of a fool. A man who knew nothing of his past and a man lost in his present, while still looking at his empty future. He couldn't help but ridicule himself as a pathetic being who started living life on the wrong track and was left to remain astray until now.

He shook his head and turned to Fujin who was looking at him with a jaded eye.

"Fuu, what do you think?"

"I think you should go." She mumbled, her voice relaxed but very serious.

"Why am I the only one being pushed here! You guys are coming too, right!" He complained, irate, but Fujin simply looked away and hit Raijin as if in order.

"OWWW!" Raijin jerked, and rubbed his leg where Fujin hit him, then, turned to Seifer and spoke with caution, "Ummm...err...boss? We kinda decided to finish our training in Galbadia. We like it there, more advanced and experienced students to challenge and bother, ya know."

"So you finally decided to do things without me, huh." Seifer sputtered, rather ticked off.

"That's not what we meant. It's just that we figured...you should go pursue your other dreams. Be a SeeD, travel the world, and protect those who need to be protected...do things right this time." Fujin explained.

He saw the fire reflect in her eye, yet it didn't look fierce, rather, gentle, sincere. He thought hard about what she said; words coming from her, especially ones spoken in real sentences meant a lot to him, and what she just said made so much sense. If there was anyone he would most likely listen to, it's her. Ever since they met five years ago, they had created a mutual bond of true friendship that it's undeniable how much they cared for each other.

"Seifer, may I speak with you?" a voice from behind suddenly broke the silence.

Seifer turned to see who it was. It was Quistis, standing behind him and staring at him with intent eyes.

"Go ahead, I'm listening." He uttered.

"I meant, in private."

"Well, whatever you can say to me, you can say to them." He asserted, pointing at Raijin and Fujin.

"Never mind then." She frowned, and then quickly walked away.

Seifer smirked at her reaction, but caught Fujin's eye staring at him with disappointment.

"GO!" she insisted, pointing to Quistis at a distance.

He sighed, then stood up to follow her footsteps. By the time he got to her, she stood by the beach's stairs, about to step up when she heard him spoke.

"Hey, wait up." Seifer called out from behind taking a deep breath.

"What!" she asked with an irritated look.

"You said you wanted to talk to me, well, what is it?" he demanded in a low firm voice.

There was a brief pause, she gave Fujin and Raijin a quick glance at a distance, turned back to Seifer, then she finally spoke. "Three weeks ago, when you came to the orphanage with Matron to rescue me after getting lost in the time compression...I started having dreams of the incident every night and it has been bothering me a lot." She shifted her gaze to the ground, unable to look at him straight in the eye. "Maybe it's because I haven't really settled things with you that my conscience keeps bothering me..."

He gave her a crooked expression. "So you're sayin'...?"

"Thank you..." She sweetly whispered with beaming eyes, this time her eyes set on his.

"That's it?" he scoffed, apparently discontented by her too simple words.

"Yes...what else do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, a token maybe, some praises of compliment about MY heroic feat perhaps?" he sarcastically suggested grinning.

She raised an eyebrow then retorted, "The trouble you went through to save my life can never compare to trouble I went through and will be going through to clean up your mess."

He was caught off-guard by her sudden remark. Mocked and quickly enraged, he snatched her wrists and clutched it hard to make sure she felt her blood run dry. He stared at her with cold but flaming eyes that she might acquaint the word fear with him.

She clenched her jaw at the unnerving feeling of her palm turning numb by the lack of circulation. Her eyes glistened with the slightest hint of terror as she stared back into his wild jade eyes.

He breathed through his tight lips, huffing to control his failing pity for her. When she tried to flinch her hand free, his clutch became twice as fierce and twice as painful. Right then and there, he saw her soul ripped out of any traces of life. He wanted her to scream, wanted her to cry and beg for mercy, only then would he decide to consider the word pity.

"You're hurting me…." She finally said, almost whimpering if not for the resentment in her eyes.

At her word, he loosened his grip which she immediately took the opportunity to withdraw her hand. He could see the whiteness of her palm quickly turning red the moment she drew it back. She didn't say anything save for the quiet curses he could see appear in her expression the moment she glowered at him.

"Trepe, I'm hurt. After going out there and risking MY very life to get your lost butt back into the right dimension, this is how you treat me?" He retorted back at her scorching stare with an irritatingly childish tone.

"After all that has happened, I was hoping you've changed." She shook her head in apparent frustration, then took a step up, turned to look at his dumbfounded expression to see him try to figure out why she didn't react with violence, then said, "And about your readmission...I think you should come back to the Garden. It's getting boring without you."

To his benefit, Quistis' face became composed and even managed to give him a smile. His anger ceased at sight of her slightly curved lips.

"I thought as much." He coincided with a crooked smile.

As quickly as the tension between them raised, it fell just as quick.

With resolves on the issue, they parted without saying another word.

* * *

**o O o**

* * *

The following day, Quistis and Edea left with hesitation for Seifer was nowhere near sight; he never came. They rode the train half-hearted for it seemed that they have failed their mission. Halfway to Timber, the two remained silent for the duration, they felt an uneasy heaviness about what had happened last night, it seemed surreal.

"Sir, can I have your ticket?" they heard the trainman spoke to the man behind their seat.

"I threw in out the window." The man replied in poor excuse.

"Sir, we received a complaint from Dollet station about a passenger being harassed out of a seat somewhere here. I need to see your ticket for confirmation."

"Is that so? Too bad, but like I said, my ticket's out the window probably flying its way back to Dollet."

"Sir, I'm afraid we're gonna have to detain you when we get to Timber."

"Are you accusing me of a crime I didn't do!" Seifer stood up, defensive—at the back of his head, he was speaking the truth, _it was Raijin who dealt with the passenger_.

Disturbed by the squabble, Edea turned around and caught Seifer's distressed eyes. Knowing the trouble he just got himself into, she decided to intrude.

"Sir, is there a problem?" Edea asked in an irresistibly concerned tone.

"Oh—um err...yes, but don't worry, it's being taken care of." The trainman was caught off guard that he stammered to explain.

"Hey, answer the sweet lady's question!" Seifer demanded, ceasing the man's authority.

"You just cost yourself a warrant!" the man reprimanded, mocked by Seifer's tone.

"Sir, please...can't we get into a compromise? This man is with me. I'm afraid we had a little mix-up with our seats." Edea explained, sweet and mellow.

"Excuse me?" the man clarified with puzzled stare.

"I'm supposed to be seated there." Edea stood up and showed the trainman her ticket. "This is his ticket, see?"

"You mean to say—you?" the man was unable to grasp what she meant when she winked and simply stared at them back and forth. Seeing no trace of lie in her face, just that gentle, sweet, meek image of an innocent lady; he couldn't react and couldn't possibly reproach her. He sighed and gave Seifer a last mocking stare, saying, "You got lucky this time pal." then left without another word, just a tangled expression.

"This is why I find you so cool." Seifer grinned in gratification. He looked at the trainman's back and struck a dirty finger at him. _Some dumbass he was_, the trainman, not him, _it's never him_.

She giggled, "I have my ways." Then her tone became more serious, "I'm glad you came along. Perhaps we should change seats, just in case." She gestured since they were still standing for the duration.

Seifer obeyed at her words and helped her seated before sitting beside Quistis who remained quiet the whole time.

"You could have saved us the trouble by getting a ticket." She finally spoke, casually joking as soon as he was seated.

"I just saved us 100 gil, so don't fuss about it." He replied, a bit annoyed, he added, "Ya' should be more like Matron—less off a pain."

"Consider telling yourself that." She retorted, folding her arms and turning away from him to face the window.

The conversation closed at her word and they sat quiet all the way to Balamb Garden.

* * *

**o O o**

* * *

After an hour of their arrival at the Garden, Cid called Quistis to his office for a report on the mission.

"...So I guess that's mission accomplished, sir." Quistis concluded her report with a salute.

"Job well done—as usual," Cid smiled in congratulation. Then stood up, his expression seemed hesitant about approaching Quistis with the issue, but after taking a deep breath, he finally spoke. "...and about Seifer...we have a bit of a problem."

"What about Seifer?" She raised her brow, sceptical.

Cid confided with a guilty chuckle. "Well...yes. You see, when I met the faculty for this year's curriculum and opened up the issue about Seifer, everyone immediately refused to accept him in their class." He gave a brief pause, his lips forming a taunting smile. "Care to do the honor?" He challenged.

"You mean, be HIS instructor!" She jerked in surprise, her eyes boarded somewhere near disbelief.

"Yes—and fifteen others."

"Does that mean I'll be getting my license back?"

"Temporarily."

"Oh—why?" her tone became less exited, but remained curious.

"As you may well know by now, the Garden has certain protocols that we need to abide with." He continued when he didn't hear her speak. "We have had a few complaints with the lack of faculty and a couple of dozen recommendations on your behalf...and as much as I want to simply hand you back your license, I have to stop myself and think of a better way—which brought me to come up with this idea." He paused to straighten his tie along with his expression. "You will be assigned to teach Advance GF Juctioning 102 for the next two months, as well as Seifer's private tutor for the other four subjects that the other instructors had dropped. Your challenge for the Initiation Test for your licensure will be to pass Seifer on this year's SeeD Test and he must at least get a Rank 7 by the end to the examination. Now, knowing Seifer, your problem won't be the written test—it'll be a walk in the park for him—the problem, like all his four previous attempts will be the field test. I need you to discipline him, strap him on a leash if you must—he needs to learn how to follow orders, CORRECTLY this time."

"...You have no intention of giving me back my license, do you." It came out implied, not a question of doubt.

"No of course not—what I mean is, of course I want you to get your license back...you just have to earn it from the very man who took it from you—"

"—Seifer!"

Cid saw a sudden rage fumed her visage. It was indignation.

Cid immediately raised his palm to stop Quistis from bursting in his office. "—Quistis! I did not tell you that so you can get back at him, I told you that because I know you know what to do. I trust you can teach him as much as I trust him to pass the SeeD test. You will just have to learn from each other. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're as bossy as he is and as smart as he is, so it's basically just becoming the tougher nut to crack that will give either one of you the upper hand at the situation."

"Why are you doing this again?"

"Because I'm Headmaster. Hahahaha!" it took a while before he regained his composure, "I guess that's it for the briefing. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir." She saluted with a sigh on her face.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**A Twist of Fate**

Chapter 3

"Of course, what can I expect from my most outstanding student?" she grunted, monotonous and sarcastic.

"Outstanding? Why Instructor, I'm flattered."

"Oh, you shouldn't be. What I meant by outstanding is that you're my student who stands outside of this classroom the most."

"I didn't know you were this funny."

"I wasn't being funny. You. Tomorrow. Stand out the hallway. Arms outstretched. On my period."

"The fuck! The hell did I do? Some sore loser you are!"


	3. A Twist of Fate

**A Twist of Fate**

Chapter 3

* * *

The moment he stepped out of his room, an air of memories swept before him. Although it hasn't been a year since he left, to him, it seemed so long leaving the only place he called home. Balamb Garden, it was a refreshing site to see, a little bit new to his eyes after the minor alterations when Cid decided to uproot a couple more trees, but the place he knew at heart was pretty much the same.

It was 8:10 in the morning and his classes was to start at eight, sharp.

"Late for our first meeting. I can sense some enthusiasm there Mr. Almasy." Quistis sternly greeted him with folded arms as he passed by the intersection.

"So, Instructor, where we off to?" he said with a cocky grin.

"For our first lesson on discipline, let's go to the library where you will write five pages stating that you won't be late for class again." She instructed as she approached Seifer with an unwilling face.

"What do you take me for, some kindergarten?" he mockingly scoffed.

"Well for starters, you certainly act like one. It's only proper to treat you as one!" she said with narrowed eyes at the man before her.

"You just LOVE to scold, don't you?"

"Under the proper terms, yes. And you really love being scolded, don't you?" she stood with her arms akimbo.

"Heh...only under proper terms."

"I don't mind arrogance Almasy, as long as you know where to put it."

"I know, and I'm putting my arrogance in your punishment because it's stupid!" he asserted putting his foot down.

"Yes, stupid punishments are meant for stupid students. Now let's go, we're doing things MY way!" she rebuked in a full authoritative voice.

"Don't push it Instructor, you'll regret it." He warned gritting his teeth, irritated by her witty remarks.

* * *

**o O o**

* * *

For a month, their teacher-student feud went on with a lot of arguments about each other's attitude. It wasn't an easy time for either one of them, Quistis gave Seifer that most ridiculous assignments and punishments like rewriting the whole 15 chapters of their book on para-magic, or letting him sprint around the first floor hallway 30 times, or even made him balance several books on his outstretched arms for over two hours, whatever she made him do he did but made sure he got back at her one way or the other. There was a time when Seifer hid her key card which made her sleep outside her room that night, another time was when he injected chilli on her lunch which made her tongue spew out flames, but his most favorite retaliations were during their time in class when he gets to argue with her theories and mockingly question her every lecture which often led them to argue in front of the class. The scores between them vary for either one of them gets the upper hand since they're both sharp talkers.

"Although it has not yet been approved by as to the theory of GF's ability to totally erase the memory of the host it is being junctioned to, there had been several researchers and articles proving of its claim." Quistis quoted as she showed to her students a couple of slides about their said topic. "In this slide, it shows the pattern of the genetic engineering wherein the GF junctions itself to the brain. As we can see here, the GF's DNA and its host don't completely mix, thus, once the GF is removed from the host, there is the tendency for the memory to be regained. We can say that the 'memory loss' is temporary as long as the GF is also temporary."

"That's bullshit."

"Pardon me?" Quistis paused her lecture, gaping to find the man who rudely interrupted her.

"That theory is proving false claims."

"And I suppose you have your own theory again, ?" she scoffed, folding her arms and raising a brow at Seifer.

"Don't I always?"

"Alright, but if you don't get my attention on your first sentence, I expect to see you in detention today."

"I prove as a living testimony to my claim." Seifer boldly declared standing from his seat.

"In that case, share to the class what you know."

"I'd be delighted to enlighten them with facts our beloved instructor has failed to inform." He said in a tone which ridiculed Quistis' authority. "Guardian Forces, Chapter 6, Article 3, Line 24: GFs when junctioned to the brain, junctions itself to the hippocampus of the brain, thus junctioning a GF no matter how temporary creates a permanent stain on its host. The longer the GF is being junctioned, the bigger the damage it creates. Now, the hippocampus is not just for memory but also controls a certain part of our behavior, once the memory is messed up, the behavior is also modified. Don't you read your lessons, huh Instructor?" Seifer explained, completely taking Quistis aback.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting that from you...but are you sure you're not making things up again?" she interrogated with suspicion.

"You made me rewrite the whole book on that, remember? My my, it seems we're a little bit incompetent today."

"Then if you know the lesson so well, lecture me." She dared as she placed on her hands on her hips apparently waiting to be lectured.

"Don't mind if I do." He ridiculed with a bow. "Guardian Forces are independent energies with the innate nature of being parasitic. They start with your memories since they attach themselves to the hippocampus, so once that one is tampered, your whole being is also tampered because our actions are justified through our memories, so losing it also means losing part of our being. So, those damn bastards pretend to be your ally for some time, but in reality all they do is corrupt your brain in your thirst for power."

"That explains his issue in previous war then." A conceited cadet tried to murmur to his seatmate, but Seifer overheard.

"Buzz off Mole-face! It's not like you know anything, with GFs refusing to junction themselves to you because of being grossed out by your enormous mole. Hyne! I could clearly see that thing a mile away—including those hairs growing from its disgusting black core."

Seifer's brutally offensive insult shut the cadet up, without saying another word the cadet sulked on his desk, self-conscious.

"Alright Seifer, that enough!" Quistis interrupted in contemptuous tone. "I think we heard enough from you...it's already dismissal." She added less fractious, "Now, I won't be giving any assignments for today to give you time to study for your test on Thursday. The test will cover up Chapters 1 to 5, and our lecture today on GF theories. Study well because I'll be giving a 60-item quiz." She waited for the wailings to stop before she continued, "I guess that's it for today's meeting, I'll see you all on Thursday. You're now dismissed."

Seifer impatiently waited for the entire class to clear the room before he approached Quistis.

"So, did I get myself another detention my dearest Instructor?" he amusingly asked, rather proud of winning over her that period.

"Go away Seifer, an hour with you isn't amusing or worthwhile. Let me remind you that your foolishness becomes my burden, so I'm more than happy to let your obnoxiousness slip for today." She reproached with shrugged shoulders.

"I knew it! Admit it, my theory beats yours."

"I'm not in the mood to argue today...I'm rather tired." She said in a lazy, drone-out way.

"You're just being a sore loser. I bet you were pretty impressed! Too bad I didn't have time to lecture everything I know."

"Are those 'Chapter 6, Article 3, Line 24' even accurate?"

"Nah, I made it up—but I'm hell as sure that my theory makes better sense than yours."

"Of course, what can I expect from my most outstanding student?" she grunted, monotonous and sarcastic.

"Outstanding? Why Instructor, I'm flattered."

"Oh, you shouldn't be. What I meant by outstanding was, you're my student who stands outside of this classroom the most."

"I didn't know you were this funny."

"I wasn't being funny. You. Tomorrow. Stand out the hallway. Arms outstretched. On my period."

"The fuck! The hell did I do! Some sore loser you are!"

"Seifer...?" She looked at him and for a moment which silenced his indignation.

"What!"

"Please shut up..." she uttered with an almost pleading voice as she quickly gathered her things from the desk and left him.

"Sure bitch." He teasingly saluted, amused that she was giving up.

She was after all, fighting a losing battle.

But perhaps she still had the upper hand, after all it was Seifer who'd be standing in the hall with numbing arms.

But at least he could still smirk at his victory at the moment, knowing that Quistis had raised the white flag at him.

* * *

**o O o**

* * *

Another week passed and the three girls were enjoying their lunch at the cafeteria, chatting over random issues and gossips. Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis, the known heroines of the previous war had finally gotten some privacy after several weeks of media publicity. Their trip to the future and back became a fuss for a while, but after a new booming issue came up, their articles had been moved to the archives which they were more than thankful for. It was fun while it lasted, but living a highly publicized life just wasn't their thing. It was only one of the few times when they had the opportunity to get together for chitchat without being surrounded by a crowd of concerned listeners and interviewers.

"I saw Seifer and Squall arguing again the other day...I think it was over a hotdog." Rinoa tattled with a mix expression of concern and hilarity, "Then just this morning, I saw them prattling like buddy-buddies. Those two are hopeless."

Selphie giggled, "I bet those two will be squabbling again tonight."

"Uh, Rinoa?" Quistis muttered, but bit her lip to stop herself. She felt uncertain about opening the topic, knowing what had happened between them, Seifer and her, two years ago.

"Yup? What is it?" she asked, friendly as usual.

She shook her head, "It's nothing..."

"No, it's not 'nothing'. Tell me, what is it?" she asked again as if seized by a grave sense of concern.

"What's wrong Quisty?" Selphie added with the same level of worry.

It took a while before she replied, her eyes intently gazing at Rinoa. "This is gonna sound weird, perhaps even stupid...but what EVER made you like Seifer before?"

"Seifer? Hmmmm...well let's put it this way, you get the idea that a guy can be classified into different categories like cute, hot, charming, handsome…well, I personally think he is qualified under all those categories." she creased her forehead to think, but slowly, her lips curved to a beam. "There's also a lot to like about him. He's strong, he's brave, smart, honest, and even his cockiness I admire, just the way he speaks, it makes so much sense." Rinoa thought to herself twice before admitting. "He has this appealing quality in him that goes beyond physical charm. Just the way he does things makes you wonder what's he up to. Some of the most exiting days of my life at Timber were spent with him. He's always full of surprises...we got into trouble a lot, but that's the fun part." she said it with a giggle as she looked at the two girls beside her eagerly listening to what she was saying. She paused for a while and went on with a voice which became a bit serious. "I know he can be very stubborn, but I guess that's just the way he is. I mean, he's kinda nice in his own way, you just have to understand that his ways aren't as gracious as others...but once you get the hang of him and he starts to care about you, I guarantee he'll be one of the people you can really count on. He's a sincere guy you know, never a hypocrite, that's why you have to give the effort to befriend him—" Rinoa suddenly bit her tongue, that's when she realized she had spoken too much. "Oops..." she covered her mouth with her palm, blushing and embarrassed.

Quistis was just smiling at her the whole time she blabbered about him. Apparently Rinoa has seen the better side of him, _or was she just too optimistic to turn every bad trait into something positive? _Whatever she saw in him made Quistis think,

_There was hope after all. _

"Wow, I never thought how much you liked him." Quistis commented folding her arms.

"Yeah...that was like a mega-super-sweet thing to say about Seifer." Selphie chuckled, still staring at Rinoa wide-eyed.

"Guys, swear you won't tell Squall about what I said!" Rinoa pleaded with guilty eyes.

"Our lips are sealed! Right Quisty!" Selphie enthusiastically assured.

Quistis grinned and nodded in approval.

"Wait...why did you ask again?" Rinoa curiously asked with speculative eyes at Quistis, "You don't happen to...?"

"Don't be silly, he's my student! My accreditation for licensure is at his mercy and I'm already running out of time...he still never listens to me." Quistis explained before Rinoa said anything more.

Rinoa smiled and gestured Quistis to come closer to her face. When she was close enough, she asserted in a low voice, "I let you in on a secret. You want his attention? Get to know him."

The words rang a bell to Quistis. They had practically known each other their whole lives; they spent their early childhood together as well as their whole teenage life, yet somehow Rinoa was right, they grew up together without pretentions, yet he too never pretended when he met Rinoa two years back. If there was one thing she knew about Seifer besides having a disturbing personality, was that he was never a hypocrite. It made her think,

_The only difference was their relationship with Seifer._

She opened her mouth hoping to cling onto the topic, but the bell rang and she had to get to class, so instead, words which came out were, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later...thanks again Rinoa." She beamed, winking at Rinoa.

* * *

**o O o**

* * *

To the days which followed, Quistis spent her time figuring out what made Seifer act the way he does. Quistis, taking into serious thought what Rinoa had meant about surprises and exciting adventures with him made her consider a couple propositions Seifer had been ranting about for weeks, just to see what he really wanted.

During one of their field training over at Rinaul Coast to spar with some mid-levelled Fastitocalon, just to stretch out their muscles over by a nice view, as so suggested by Seifer, they took a few minutes to sit on the sand for a little breather which gave them the opportunity to get into a more private conversation.

"Its name was Lucifer..." Seifer's soft murmur mingled with light thrashing of the sea.

"Who?" Quistis asked in a perplexed expression to match her tone.

"My GF who's been junctioned to me for ten years...nearly drove me to madness."

"Oh...?" she didn't know what else to say, she didn't know what he was trying to say.

"I take my stand, GFs can eventually take control over your mind if junctioned for too long."

"Oh that—you really don't give up do you?" realizing that he was referring to one of their arguments in class a few days back, she just had to chuckle.

"There's somethin' about the sea that just makes me feel honest, so just listen up will ya?"

"Go on then, I'm listening..."

"I junctioned Lucifer when I was about eight and I never removed him out of my system ever since. He's a disturbingly powerful GF, managed to even kill Odin...but it eventually corrupted my mind after it took out what's left of my memory. Nearly drove me mad during the war with him and Ultimecia taking over my mind...I had to let him go after the war."

"Ten years! That's no kidding...no wonder you were clueless." Quistis reacted in shock.

"Hmph!" Seifer spluttered, "That's what you do when you want to forget the stupid memories you make. Whenever I try to remember and can't come up with any...it makes me feel...glad. Heh! So much for my childhood."

"You know, our childhood wasn't really that bad...I had good ones, back at the orphanage." She uttered, snuggling her knees close to her chest.

"I bet...I wonder what's for dinner?" he blankly said stretching his arms wide in the effort to change the topic.

"Don't you want to remember?" Quistis warmly said, changing his topic back to hers.

"Remember what?"

"Our childhood...how we used to play together by the lighthouse...the trouble we use to wound up to—especially when we lit up those fireworks, my, how Matron scolded us." Quistis told, laughing at the memory.

"I already told you, there's nothing to remember. My memory is impossible to retrieve...the last thing I could remember was the last SeeD examination at Dollet, but that's also getting to be a blur. Beyond that, it's already pitch-black."

"Then let me help you."

"Nah, don't bother...I don't wanna remember." Seifer insisted without interest and in a tone a bit irritated. He stood back up, "If you really wanna help, then c'mon, because I wanna go and make new ones!" he lightly yelled back at her at a short distance waving his Hyperion in the air.

At that moment, Quistis didn't know how or what to think of him. He was one troubled person, more than she ever was, more than anyone she had ever known, yet somehow, there was something about Seifer which drew her to him.

_Was it that childhood instinct that was once misunderstood with Squall reawakened in Seifer?_

Whatever it was she felt, pity or longing to help him, call it whatever, it existed, though she didn't know what.

It was from words dropped by chance that, little by little, everything was revealed to her. As each day passed she would learn in their talks about his dreams, ideas, hopes, beliefs. The information would come very slowly, as it might chance to fall from their random conversations or from his out-of-the-blue thoughts. When he thought of something to say, he was carried beyond himself by the inspiring force of idealism. Bit by bit, she came to understand the secrets of Seifer's life, and he, in turn. For a long time he had found his only entertainment in the pleasure of other people's misery...and the quiet pleasure of looking at the sea. The thought of concern never escapes her when he starts talking about opinions on people...and about his dreams of achieving an ideal society in particular.

He held strong opinions on people which often came out, surprisingly, accurately honest. At first it was a point of topic which often led to arguments, but eventually it subsided into a means of communication, which, further led to a good mutual friendship. Opinions became the fundamental tie to their relationship; he who held strong ones and lots of it, while she, who loved listening and taking it to heart. His opinions eventually began to matter. She, who held seriously the opinions of others, has found amusement in what Seifer had to say.

He became her new challenge, to understand him, while she became his constant audience and possibly his only critic. She found new excitement in his words and unconventional attitude towards an uptight world which has somehow made an impact on how she saw things. Squall, who only listened and gave her a cold shoulder, was quickly overshadowed by Seifer, who, though was not the best listener, always had answers to all her questions which she eventually became fond of. Just talking to him and receiving unexpected responses made him her constant companion.

In her effort to change him, she too changed one way or the other.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Take Your Bets!**

Chapter 4

"GOOD MORNING!" Selphie greeted, gleefully hopping about the Headmaster's office and patting everyone on the head.

No one was in the mood to react just as energetic, save for Rinoa who happily hopped with her.

"Selphie, dear, can you please stop bouncing about the room and start the forum." Edea calmly requested with the slightest hint of irritation.

"WHOO-HOO! That's the spirit!" Selphie concluded her series of hops with one big jump. When her feet touched the ground, her face quickly turned from jovial to dead serious. "We are gathered here today for a very special reason...a reason so grave that if left unresolved, our conscience will haunt us for the rest of our LIVES!"

"What the heck are ya blabberin' about!" Zell blurted in utter frustration.

Instead of a repartee, she simply chuckled, holding in a bigger excitement. She called for Rinoa to help her unveil a rolled up tarpaulin. Then releasing it at the same time, they exclaimed in perfect unison, "Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe Love Matchmaking Bet Contest 101!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Xu reacted the second the two spoke the title.


	4. Take Your Bets!

**Take Your Bets!**

Chapter 4

* * *

Advance GF Junctioning 102 has just finished that day, and everyone in the classroom has left along with Seifer and Quistis who headed straight for the Training Center to continue their lecture on Discipline in Actual Combat 304.

Rinoa quietly picked up her things. She was starving and knew that Squall had been waiting at the cafeteria for her for over thirty minutes. She rushed out of the room and headed for the elevator. Just before she made the turn, she saw Selphie waving at her like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh Rinoaaaah!" Selphie pranced about the hallway—energetic as always.

"Hey Selphie, what's up?" Rinoa waved back at the vigorous petite.

"Guess what I have?" she teased, hiding her hand behind her back, keeping a secret.

"What is it! Lemme see!" she begged with puppy eyes.

"Lookie here! It's our picture with Sis Elle the other day near the library." She said, holding up the picture for Rinoa to see.

"WOW! This is so...so...sad." was all Rinoa could comment as she looked at the picture. There they were, at the very edge of the photo with cut bodies and a very broad background. They only took a quarter of the space while the rest was the library's hallway.

"I know! Irvine says it's called rule-of-thirds, I say, it's AWFUL BLIND OF HIM!"

"Next time, let's ask anyone BUT him, okay?" Rinoa said archly, with eyes glued irritably at the picture. "Hey look, it's Seifer and Quisty!" she commended as she spotted the two caught in the background passing by the library's hallway, a few meters from where they stood. Since Irvine decided to take a whole lot of background area, he accidentally included Seifer, who was then holding a pile of books for Quistis, and her, merrily nudging him from behind.

"Oh golly! You're right, it is them!" Selphie said in a high-pitched trill. Grabbing the photo from Rinoa's hand, she started to survey the photo with suspicion, "Know what? There's something fishy about those two. I mean, they've been doing really well lately—too well. I say there's a spark!"

"Really! I never really thought of it like that...after all, they don't have much choice, they're stuck together until the SeeD Test."

"True. True. How're they doin' in class?"

Rinoa laughed, "You have no idea! They're impossible! They get on each other's nerves a lot. Seifer just LOVES to challenge her every lesson, always contradicting her every word that they often squabble like a married couple, and no one could really stop them—they're the most intimidating people I know. I'm sure anyone who'll get in their way will get a good beating." She stopped and rubbed her chin in deep thought. "But you know what, these last two weeks, their arguments no longer seem to be aggravating the hell of each other...more of like a cuddly squabble. In fact, they no longer seem to get on each other's nerves, they're just arguing to laugh at each other. I say they're kinda cute to watch!"

Selphie became quiet for a moment, then slowly, her eyes widened with excitement.

"You know, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. Remember when we girls had a little talk about him a few weeks ago, when Quisty was having trouble with him? I think she's seeing him with a new light because those two are becoming inseparable recently though always arguing...and you also remember when Xu asked us to go find a guy more intimidating than Quisty? Well...I'm guessing the only guy who fits the bill—"

"—Seifer! Are you serious! Those two might strangle each other to death!"

"Exactly! Don't you get it? Those two CAN strangle each other! They make a match!"

"I doubt it...Seifer isn't really the kinda guy who'd go for the Ms. Perfect girl...he's out for the damsel in distress who's fun to hang out with. And I bet Quisty's out for a guy who's more focused and in tuned with the world." Rinoa assessed in sceptical tone.

"Okay...how's this?" Selphie insisted, this time covering their faces on the photo and framing the two with her fingers. "Don't you think they look cute together?"

"Hmmm...you're right, they do have chemistry." Rinoa muffled through her palm which covered her huge grin. "Wow, I didn't see this coming."

"Yupyupyup! That's what I've been trying to tell you—they look so good together! I bet they'd make a hot couple!"

"I'll say! But it's not like they can figure things out for themselves...I do wish there's something we can do." She said dubiously, rubbing her fingertips against her temple.

Her words silenced their conversation as their thoughts were shifted to come up with a plan.

Two minutes passed and still no words were spoken; an unusual air for the two.

"...You know...Quisty helped me come up with the plan to hook you and Squall together. Care to return the favor?" Selphie uttered with a grin.

"Sure! I'll do anything to make the both of them happy...Seifer's done a whole lot for the Timber Owls, and Quistis...well, you know how much she's done for me." There was the faintest trace of longing in her voice. She really wanted to help out.

"Good, because I think I may have the perfect plan, but we need every help we can get!" Selphie motioned Rinoa to come closer. When she did, Selphie began to whisper to her the scoop of the plan, her lips at Rinoa's ear.

To those who witnessed the two's chitchat, saw suspicious glances and heard airs of sinister giggles.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, at the break of dawn, at about five in the morning, a meeting was called for with regards to the duo's plan the previous day. Everyone came, Cid, Edea, Xu, Zell, Irvine, and Squall, plus the two masterminds. The former six mentioned were clueless, sleepy and glum, while the latter two were very much alive, awake and enthusiastic about unveiling their ingenious plan.

"GOOOOD MORNING!" Selphie greeted, gleefully hopping about the Headmaster's office and patting everyone on the head.

No one was in the mood to react just as energetic, save for Rinoa who happily hopped with her.

"Selphie, dear, can you please stop bouncing about the room and start the forum." Edea calmly requested with the slightest hint of irritation.

"WHOO-HOO! That's the spirit!" Selphie concluded her series of hops with one big jump. When her feet touched the ground, her face quickly turned from jovial to dead serious. "We are gathered here today for a very special reason...a reason so grave that if left unresolved, our conscience will haunt us for the rest of our LIVES!"

"What the heck are ya blabberin' about!" Zell blurted in utter frustration.

Instead of a repartee, she simply chuckled, holding in a bigger excitement. She called for Rinoa to help her unveil a rolled up tarpaulin. Then releasing it at the same time, they exclaimed in perfect unison, "Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe Love Matchmaking Bet Contest 101!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" Xu reacted the second the two spoke the title.

"You're kidding right?" Squall said with sarcasm, but only on the surface.

"Nuh-uh!" Selphie shook her head. "We're down right serious, we are! I mean, guys, think about it! Don't you think those two would make a good couple?"

"In a very shallow way, they probably would." Xu answered in distressed tone.

"At first glance maybe, but Selphie and I thought really hard about it and realized it could actually work. Besides, they're not complete opposites, in fact they complement each other's personality." Rinoa defended, then showed them the picture where Seifer and Quistis were caught in the background. "They have an unspoken respect for each other...perhaps even admiration, who knows? But looking at the picture, I say they're a match made in heaven."

"Uh-huh!" Selphie continued, "There's no one more intimidating than Quistis but Seifer. If you think about it, he has the qualifications, tall, smart, handsome, brave, strong, and intimidating—"

"Yeah, and not to mention obnoxious, egotistic and bad-tempered!" Zell cut her praises off.

"I know...he's no different from you!" Selphie chuckled.

"Say WUT!" he jumped off his seat with clenched fists.

"C'mon guys, let's be serious here. Selphie, I don't know what suddenly occurred to you, why you think those two would make a great couple...but please, PLEASE, for Quistis' sake, don't do this." Xu protested, practically pleading her concern.

"Then if not Seifer, then who?" Selphie made a daring statement and caught Xu off guard.

Quistis' best friend fidgeted to reply. "Rank A SeeDs, male faculty, older cadets, Trepe groupies, okay…I'll accept any SeeD…exchange students, the guy at the parking lot or the guy by the gate…the electrician, the plumber, the janitor…Nida…ANYONE! Dammit! Isn't there a single decent guy left in the Garden that isn't taken!"

"Wanna give up on your boyfriend?"

"No…but we can get someone else's." Xu wailed, looking particularly impish at Squall.

Squall's eyes widened and he quickly slunk below the table to hide.

"Let's stick with Seifer shall we?" Rinoa interrupted, standing between Xu and her prospect victim.

Xu shook her head and turned her attention back to Selphie. "Refresh your memory and consider someone else."

Selphie's lime eyes glistened with the slightest hint of nuisance. She was getting tired of the argument and just HAD to shut that mouth of that loyal but bitchy acquaintance of Quistis.

"We not only scanned for the biodata of the entire Garden, we also made careful considerations because just like you, Quistis is our friend and we can't just hook her up with some random stranger. The fact is, the whole faculty is ten to forty years older than her, if not married. SeeDs…we saw a few, but they just don't match up to Seifer's qualifications. All Trepes praise her like a goddess, and that isn't how she wants to be treated, unlike Seifer who sees beyond her perfection. For the cadets…well…the only cadent we have that is the same age as Quisty is Seifer. There are no exchange students this semester, the only new one we admitted is a particular guy named Seifer. The rest of the guys you mentioned, including Nida…out of the question…I'd rather go with Seifer."

"So you're saying that everything just points back to Seifer, is that it?"

"Yep!"

Xu closed her eyes and banged her head on the table.

"Oh c'mon, it's gonna be fun! I mean, think about it, seriously, it could work out because their personalities match up against each other. They're both talented, smart, confident, popular, witty, competent, independent and have outrageously disturbing personalities—not to mention, they're childhood friends—I say it's PERFECT!" Selphie vigorously persisted in defense.

"Yup, they're meant for each other...they just don't know it yet! I've thought about it." Rinoa too insisted their stand.

"They're not meant for each other, we're the ones who'll be making them." Squall suddenly made a wise comment which made everyone turn to him. "Don't you think it's better if we just leave them? If there's a spark, then we don't have to intervene."

"Well...that's true...but things might not have worked out between us if no one had intruded." Rinoa reminded, looking at Squall with frustration.

"Ouch..." Zell muttered to himself.

Squall was silenced at what Rinoa had said, it hurt him and regretted that he ever spoke.

"I'm sorry..." Rinoa pressed, holding his hand, "but I really wanna help them."

"Yeah Squall, there's no harm in fanning the flames a bit." Selphie added, insisting still.

There was long pause, their words got the others thinking, considering the possibilities. It was like solving a rubrics cube, it was easy to match up one side, but the rest of it would remain as random color…didn't make much sense, and would certainly take a long time to solve if persisted.

It took someone who knew how the pattern worked to make all sides match.

With one last revolve to complete the puzzle, it clicked…

_It is possible. _

"Personally, I think they'll have to try harder than most couples to make their relationship work. Those two never really got along as far as I can remember..." Squall mumbled beneath his breath, "It's gonna take a miracle for this one to work...but I don't mind helping them out."

"Really!" Rinoa's eyes brightened when Squall nodded.

Another minute of silence passed.

"...Now that I think of it, Sefie may be right...their personalities do match up." Irvine finally motioned, rubbing his chin, "I mean, if there's anyone who can set Seifer straight, it's her...and for Quisty's side, I'm sure she'll love teaching him a lesson or two. After all, she needs all the excitement she can get...her life's been a little of a routine lately."

"Yeah! I'd love to see her strangle Seifer with her whip. And the sooner, the better!" Zell enthusiastically added with a grin.

"May I just say, I think it's a splendid idea. After all, they grew up together as family. I think it would be nice if they'd end up as a real family." Edea smiled.

"I always figured those two had chemistry. Plus, they are Balamb Garden's finest—they'd make a super-couple!" Cid giggled in a teasing tone.

"Then I guess it's decided! Xu, are you gonna be in on this?" Selphie spun around to show Xu her puppy-pleading eyes.

Xu hesitated to speak, but then what could she do? She was the only one who opposed against seven others. "I guess it's about time Quistis gets a man in her loveless life—but seriously, SEIFER!" She amended with a hard glance at the subject of her statement.

"No one else makes the qualifications!" Selphie assured.

Xu could only sigh in sullen agreement, "I guess Seifer does make the match..."

"BOOYA! WHOO-HOO! Now we're talkin'!" Selphie jumped twice with gladness to the plan that was now to be undertaken.

"YEY!" Rinoa clapped with excitement, but the clap quickly turned to an attention-grabber. When every eye on the room laid upon her with anticipation, she started to brief them. "And now, for the rules—"

"WHOA! There are rules!" Zell immediately cut her off.

"Shhh! Just hear her out will ya?" Irvine scolded, and then motioned for Rinoa to continue.

"Thanks Irvy!" Rinoa sweetly smiled at him, while gave Zell a piercing stare. "As I was saying, Selphie and I decided that it would be more interesting if we had a few agreements to abide with—you know, rules to make it more formal."

"What kind of rules, exactly?" one grizzled eyebrow rose, and the wrinkles on Cid's forehead deepened.

"First, can everyone promise me that you won't overreact?" Selphie said, staring hard at Zell in particular.

"That all depends. What are the terms?" Squall said without expression.

"Okay...here goes..." Selphie took in a deep breath to gather the courage to tell them about the wager. "Everyone must pay 3000gil to join—"

"WHOA!" Zell jumped up in surprise causing his chair to topple behind.

"—HEY! I said not to react! Lemme explain!" Selphie shut him up with a push. "Now here's the scoop...we'll have a pot were we'll keep the cash we paid for safety. Anyone who wins the bet, gets the pot along with the cash!"

"I like the sound of that..." Irvine gave a confident smile at Selphie.

Selphie smiled back, "So anyone who gets to hook up Quistis and Seifer into making them a couple will get eight times than what she paid for." She paused, thought, then went on, "The rules are simple...make them fall for each other; but you can only do a single attempt, after that, you're forfeited from the game...so make sure your plan is one-time-big-time if you wanna get 24,000gil into your account!"

"I don't exactly allow gambling—" Cid tried to protest but Selphie cut him short.

"It's not gambling! IT'S A BET!" Selphie yelled in defense that it bordered on disrespect. "—I-I mean...it's a bet..." she restated, this time embarrassed.

"Well in that case..." Cid thought long and hard while the others waited for his verdict.

"You have my permission." Edea suddenly uttered, calm but full of recognition.

Cid was left without choice but to concede with her decision. With nothing more left to be said, Cid took out from his pocket three 1000 paper bills and placed it at the center of the table.

One by one, the rest followed.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Epic Prelude**

Chapter 5

"...I don't know the details...but I may have a figured out why Xu was so angry." He said, changing the topic into something that was more current.

"Was she in love with Gavin as well?"

"Don't be silly. She's frustrated by the fact that Gavin arrived a little too late."

"For what?"

"Didn't you hear her? If Gavin had arrived before we made the bet with Selphie, Xu would have rooted for him instead of Seifer."

"Yeah, you're right!" Rinoa agreed, enlightened. "We could bring back the love! Gavin and Quistis make a perfect pair!"

"What about Seifer?" he asked, disappointed at her lack of sensitivity.

"Ohhh..." she couldn't answer, and it made her sad.


	5. Epic Prelude

**Epic Prelude**

Chapter 5

* * *

It has been a week since the contest commenced, but anyone was yet to make a move since everyone was too preoccupied with the upcoming SeeD examination, it was impossible to make the necessary preparations. It had been a busy time especially for those who decided to take up the SeeD Test, but for Rinoa, it was just one more step before she makes it as SeeD, she just needed the medical certificate to participate in their field test at the Deep Sea Research Center that following day. She asked Squall to come along with her to the Infirmary for her check up, teasing that she might be pregnant.

As they were idly walking along the hallway, with Squall stiff with the thought of fatherhood, they spotted Xu striding out of the Infirmary fuming red and with apparent disappointment in her eyes. She walked pass Squall and Rinoa without saying a word, they simply heard her grumble words like, "...just a few days late...could have bet on him—a doctor! Now she's stuck with Seifer..."

The couple's stare followed her until she made a turn at the corner.

"I wonder what got her so upset?" Rinoa wondered out loud.

Squall didn't bother to answer, he didn't know it anyway. Instead, he opened the door for Rinoa and entered following her in the Infirmary. When he saw the man sitting at Dr. Kadowaki's desk, immediately he gave the slightest smile at the man.

"Squall...Squall Lionheart?" The man stood up his seat and looked at Squall with recognition.

"Hey, long time no see." Squall raised his hand in acknowledgement.

"How have you been?" he gladly asked with a smile.

"I'm good. I've made it as SeeD." He casually answered, then suddenly remembered why they were there in the first place. "By the way, this is Rinoa Heartily, she's here for the medical check-up. She'll be taking the SeeD field test tomorrow morning..." he searched the room with his eyes and asked, "Where's Dr. Kadowaki?"

"She'll be at Galbadia Garden for the next few months. I'll be taking her place for the duration." He replied scratching his head. Apparently Cid has failed to announce his switch with Dr. Kadowaki and he had been explaining himself to everyone who had been coming in and looking for her. "Hi, I'll be your doctor for today, Dr. Gavin, but you can just call me Gavin if you like. It's a pleasure to meet you Rinoa." He took the moment to formally introduce himself.

Rinoa could only stare at Gavin as he smiled an irresistible smile, with his almond shaped eyes ached, she felt absorbed in them as she gazed, glued into those deep set of golden brown irises. He was undeniably more handsome than anyone she had ever met, she had to admit, even more handsome than her boyfriend who at the moment she forgot the name.

He was tall, about 6'1", slender with light muscular framing, and his long russet hair with a few blonde streaks was neatly tied behind his back to make a good contrast with his flawlessly ivory complexion and his perfectly ironed white coat. She was certain he was a god reincarnated into a man for his face was so clear without imperfection and his eyes, his eyes seemed so different from the rest that it was easy to get lost in its infinite spheres of earth-tinted hues.

Rinoa looked at him stupidly forgetting her boyfriend's presence.

"Like I said, we're here for her medical check up." Squall coughed to rid Gavin's trance off Rinoa.

"Yes, of course." He took his stethoscope and gently placed it on Rinoa's back, politely requesting her to breathe normally since it seemed like she wasn't breathing at all, obviously choking at his presence.

The check up went smoothly compared to other female cadets who came in before them. With Rinoa's medical certificate signed, they bid Gavin thanks then started to walk for the exit.

Just as Squall was about to close the door, he turned back at Gavin and asked, "By the way, have you and Quistis met?"

"No, I'm afraid not...I just arrived yesterday, but Xu and I already met so I think she may have informed her already." He replied with a calm smile.

"Yeah, I saw her on her way out...she seemed a little off."

Gavin chuckled, "She has her reasons."

"I think I know why." He chuckled back then closed the door behind him.

The moment she heard it click, Rinoa immediately asked with interest, "How do you know him? Where did you meet?"

"He was an apprentice physician at Galbadia Garden when Quistis introduced us. I think it was over four years ago since we last met." Squall casually answered, seemingly unbothered by Rinoa's curiosity.

"Quisty? Was he her boyfriend!" Rinoa teasingly asked with even greater interest.

"I don't know...maybe..." his tone was as uncertain as his words.

"OH MY GOSH! Really!" she jerked in utter surprise.

"I said I'm not sure...they did have a mutual relationship as far as I know, but I don't know if they did become lovers. She was just fourteen I think, and Gavin was already nineteen when they met at Galbadia."

"What happened?"

"...I don't know the details...but I may have a figured out why Xu was so angry." He said, changing the topic into something that was more current.

"Was she in love with Gavin as well?"

"Don't be silly. She's frustrated by the fact that Gavin arrived a little too late."

"For what?"

"Didn't you hear her? If Gavin had arrived before we made the bet with Selphie, Xu would have rooted for him instead of Seifer."

"Yeah, you're right!" Rinoa agreed, enlightened. "We could bring back the love! Gavin and Quistis make a perfect pair!"

"What about Seifer?" he asked, disappointed at her lack of sensitivity.

"Ohhh..." she couldn't answer, and it made her sad.

"I've been thinkin' about it...I kinda like the idea of Quistis and Seifer being paired up." He winked at her, and right away it lifted her mood.

"Yeah...me too." She smiled back, glad at his words.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

They ran down through the Deep Sea Ruins with intent determination. Pacing across the uneven cobble path, everyone was pumped up; no Grendel, Iron Giants nor Ruby Dragons were left undefeated. Seifer, as always, was aching for the glory of battle. They had two hours to complete the mission, and they had already gone half-way while only fifteen minutes had elapsed. They were certain that they'd be done at least half an hour early.

The clamour of their soles and the clanking of their weapons echoed about in the hallowed depths of the ruin. There were only nine participants for the year's SeeD test, and their party was one-third of the whole. Their role was critical to the success of the entire mission—and failure would mean real devastation to their reputation on their role in the previous war. Everyone in the Garden had known about their involvement in defeating Ultimecia—as for Seifer—his role as supposed Sorceress' Knight and leader of Galbadia. It was a one-sided choice, between proving their title as heroes or total disgrace in history, as heroes who didn't pass the silly SeeD exams. They could not fall behind anyone's expectation, and Seifer in particular was opting to making a record of finishing the SeeD test the quickest.

"A'right, just two more floors till the Deep Sea Deposit!" Seifer huffed to his team as they jumped off the 14th Level, effortlessly killing two Blood Souls which stood their path.

"A clean headshot!" Irvine bragged as he blew off the smoke from his rifle's nuzzle.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself—I get to have the final blow!" Seifer said, unimpressed.

"Guys! Quit arguing and let's go!" Rinoa excitedly interrupted as she started for the stairs to the next floor below.

"Hey, I give the orders around here." Seifer muttered, quickly surpassing Rinoa's advances, leaving her to trail behind. "Hurry up, you're making delays!"

"Ack! Gee, sorry for having such short legs!" Rinoa fidgeted, doubling her efforts to catch up.

"Heads up! Two Grendels comin' our way." Irvine warned, loading up his Exeter.

"Listen up cowboy, it's my turn to send these monsters to hell." Seifer said in arrogant tone as he quickly ran towards one Grendel, and in a circular motion, thrust his Hyperion at the monster causing it to groan in anger.

"Die you filthy scumbag!" he yelled, giving it another blow.

"My turn!" Rinoa said, casting Blind twice, the monsters could only look so foolish with their visions impaired.

"Nice move Rinoa." Irvine praised in gratitude as he pummelled the two with a series of quick shots.

"Alright, give way—I'm endin' this battle right now!" Seifer casted Firaga on the monsters, when the Grendels were engulfed in flames, he jumped up and with all his might sliced the ground with a cross mark. Quickly following up the slice with a Tornado, the monsters flew up the air and fell down with incredibly high damage that they dropped dead the moment they touched ground.

Seifer laughed at the sight of the carnage.

"Wow Seifer, you're really strong!" Rinoa acknowledged patting his back.

He was huffing and puffing right after the battle.

"You should save your energy for the Ruby Dragons." Irvine suggested as he made his way further down the path.

"I'm not exactly the type of person who loses energy." Seifer replied with a scowl.

"I'm only sayin'." Irvine said, not minding his arrogance.

They pursued the ruins further until they reached the broken statue of a sorceress. They were instructed to retrieve a pound of blue crystals found in that particular area. Seifer immediately took out his Hyperion and started smashing a clump of crystal on the edge of the suspended pavement. He gave several hard blows but the crystal remained intact, unscratched even.

"The hell's wrong with this thing! It won't budge an inch!" Seifer complained, finally got tired of hitting the crystal.

"Maybe we can remove it with magic...let's see..." Rinoa concentrated for a moment then started casting a series of spells.

"Aero!"

"Blizzarga!"

"Thundraga!"

"Firaga!"

"Demi!"

"Quake!"

"Flare!"

"Holy!"

"Meteor!"

"Okay...how 'bout this—ULTIMA!" After she casted Ultima, she fell on her butt, exhausted.

"Hmmm...why don't we destroy the rock it's attached to instead of the crystal itself?" Irvine casually suggested rubbing his chin.

"Sounds like a plan. A'right, stand back, I'll blow this piece off." Seifer ordered, taking his stance, he concentrated all his energy on his right arm, then stabbing the ground with his gunblade and pulling the trigger, made a deep dent on the ground exposing the deeply-rooted crystal.

"Excuse me, but we, Squad B are in charge of extracting the crystals and retrieving them to the Garden." An unfamiliar voice called out from behind.

Seifer turned around at the boy, furious, "Where the heck have you been! We've been blowin' our butts just to scratch these things out!"

"Ergh...sorry but we had trouble keeping up with your pace." Another young cadet explained.

"Then if you're gettin' the crystals, what are WE suppose to do?" Seifer impatiently asked.

"New orders are that you guys will be on standby and herd off every monster that comes in our way."

"What? Be on standby? How boring." Seifer complained, annoyed by the new order.

With not much option, Squad C was left with no further choice but to wait until Squad B has collected enough crystals to be retrieved back for sampling. It took less than seven minutes for Squad B to dig out the crystal with the proper apparatus; something that Seifer's squad has failed to realize was given to Rinoa.

"Oh, so this is what it's supposed to be." Rinoa softly uttered, taking out from her pocket a small metal box.

"Who knew, you had the apparatus the whole time we were wasting our energy on that stupid rock." Seifer sarcastically smirked.

"Oops, sorry..." she whimpered.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

When it was finally time to head back up to the surface, they felt a sudden tremble coming from below. They ignored the clamour, thinking that it was just some rocks falling off the edges; but their assumption quickly proved false when a huge serpent-like dragon emerged from the bottom depths and hissed fumes of Poison at the unsuspecting party. Quickly, they cast Esuna on themselves to rid off the poison and drew out their weapons the moment they recovered.

Seifer turned around to give orders to Squad B, but they were all running with tails between their legs, leaving the box of filled crystals.

"Cowards! Come back here!" Seifer yelled at the paranoid cadets. His blood boiled at the sight of their cowardice.

"Damn fifteen year olds. I bet they weren't expectin' this." Irvine jeered at their disputed companions.

"I guess we'll have to put up the fight on our own." Rinoa excitedly concluded, but with a hint of fear beneath her dark eyes.

The creature was colossal with its serpentine body glittering in violet hues; it must have reached the length of over fifteen meters. Its eyes had slits of reds which furiously gaped at the three as it lifted its head in intimidating stance overtopping the trio by several meters. It coiled its spear-like tail and readied itself to attack.

Immediately, Seifer summoned Cerberus after which Irvine casted Protect on everyone while Rinoa casted Haste that when the attack came, its damage was greatly reduced below average.

On the second turn, Seifer wasn't able to hold himself and rushed to the serpent hacking hard its chest, giving a good damage and causing it to bewail at the pain inflicted. Irvine, instead of giving it another blow decided to cast Aura hoping to finish off the beast after a few succeeding turns. Rinoa was about to call for Angelo's aid when Seifer stopped her.

"Wait! Cast Scan on that thing first!" Seifer ordered, preparing himself to attack using a Limit Break.

"Roger!" Rinoa followed without an argument. She scanned the monster and began to explain the situation. "Looks like we're up against a high levelled GF called an Emperor Hydra that specializes on Fire and Poison attacks. Fire and Water can't damage it, while it absorbs Bio, but is weak with Tornado…and it seems to be guarding the Blue Energy Crystals of this ruin. Better get ready, this may take a while to bring down."

"So, we're up against a GF huh. This will be an interesting battle." Seifer gave a crooked smile at the competent GF. He knew he'd be enjoying the fight.

"Don't get too excited just yet! Here comes the flame!" Irvine warned as the hydra spewed whirlwinds of fire at the party causing heavy damage.

"Dammit, that thing's mine!" Seifer roared sprinting out of the flames and casting Tornado at the monster and slicing it in midair and giving it another additional thrust when it slammed hard on solid ground.

"I guess you can't use your Limit on that thing." Irvine yelled, amused when he aimed at the monster's head and pummelled it with a series of Armor Shots.

"Guys, consider on our defences as well!" Rinoa complained at the two guys who were forgetting they were at a critical state. Casting Full-cure three times and grumbling at the two, she took out her whistle to prepare herself on calling Angelo.

"Sorceress, you concentrate on defence and healing while the two of us will go for the offense." Seifer commanded readying his Hyperion for an attack.

"Why can't I get to hit the GF!" she mumbled as soon as she heard him speak.

"Heads up, another one comin' our way." Irvine interrupted before Seifer could give an answer.

The monster drew back its head and opened its mouth, inhaling deep and long, it made a disturbing sound behind its throat before spraying green gaseous foam at the party and damaging them fall below condition plus Poison to add to their mishap.

Irvine diverted his time to casting Triple Esuna while Rinoa with another set of Full-cure, leaving Seifer for the attack. He casted Tornado three times, and using the same technique of slashing the enemy while it was suspended defenceless in midair.

Guardian Force began to feel the strain and casted Full-cure on itself.

"SHIT! Damn thing's wasting our time! We only have 40 mins. to get back up with the crystals those wuss cadets left!" Seifer exclaimed with rage when he saw the monster completely recovered after its last cast.

"We gotta withdraw, after all, this isn't part of the mission no longer." Irvine figured, reloading his Exeter with Pulse Ammo.

"NO! I'm not runnin' from a fight! It's after the crystals. It's gonna chase us all the way to the top anyway, might as well get rid of it." Seifer protested as he dashed towards the monster and did the very same thing of casting Tornado three times and striking it hard on the air.

"I'm with the captain's decision!" Rinoa enthusiastically approved, then, together with Angelo pummelled the GF with their Wishing Star combo causing for critical damage the moment it smacked on the ground. "Good boy!" Rinoa cheered, giving Angelo a doggie biscuit.

"I ordered you to be in charge of defense and healing!" Seifer argued, looking harsh at Rinoa.

"But that's no fun!" She argued back with the same level of rudeness.

"Guys! We're in the middle of a GF battle and our SeeD Exams here! Save your argument at the Ragnarok." Irvine reminded as he shot the hydra with several Hyper Shots. But the moment Irvine's bullets subdued, it casted another Full-cure on itself along with an attack, swooping its tale and hitting hard the three with bone-cracking blows.

"Dammit, we can't go on like this! We only got 33 minutes left!" Seifer cried out rushing at the monster and bashing it with several whirls of his Hyperion. He completely ignored the fact that he received a huge gash on left shoulder from the monster's whipping tail. He began to feel the real pressure of the test, he was running out of time and that there wasn't going to be a next time. He stabbed the monster over and over like a lunatic, draining his energy with his endless strikes.

"Dude, calm down! We can still make it." Irvine said as he stood close to Seifer and started shooting it with another round of Pulse Ammo.

"I GOT IT!" Rinoa suddenly screamed from behind. The next thing they knew Angelo came flying at the thing like a cannon. "Go on boy! Push it off the edge!"

True enough, Angelo's hit was so hard that it caused the GF to stagger at the edge of the suspended ground. Seifer, realizing what Rinoa was planning to do, quickly ran towards the serpent and rammed it with all his might causing it to fall off the edge, but not before it took hold of his coat dragging him along for the ride.

"SEIFERRRRR!" Rinoa's scream echoed throughout the Deep Sea Ruins.

"Bullshit!" Seifer struggled with the beast but yelled out his orders before completely falling with the GF. "Get the hell out of here! And bring along the crystals! I'll be fine!"

"Shitshitshit!" Irvine fidgeted when he saw Seifer lost into the darkened pit. "I'm going after him!"

"Let me go with you—"

"No! Captain's orders, get the crystals up and report to Xu and Quis about the situation—GO!" Irvine insisted pushing the crying Rinoa away, while he quickly ran down the descending free-floating ancient stones.

Rinoa ran up with hesitation, taking several glances behind hoping that the two boys would soon follow. She tightly held close to her chest the box which contained the crystals, while her eyes flowed down a stream of tears as she tried to grasp the unexpected turn of events.

Meanwhile, Seifer continued his struggle against the serpent, releasing himself from its coil. At that few seconds of fall, he couldn't hear a thing, not even the monster's groan. For the first time, he felt the true fear of death. Down the bottomless pit, he knew it was a one-way ticket straight to hell. When he saw the bottom of the ruin, he took one last deep breath and closed his eyes, gripping hard the GF's mane on the back of its head and simply waited for his welcome in the afterlife.

Irvine heard an intense clamour on his way down which shook the ground for a temporary while. He simply closed his eyes, knowing it would be no other but the Emperor Hydra and Seifer, finally smacking at the bottom.

It was pitch black, and he felt a terrible pain on his back. He was afraid to open his eyes in fear that he might see the faces he had once punished during the previous war. For a moment, he groaned and winced at the stabbing pain in his body, then slowly mustered the courage to open his eyes. When he did, he saw a bright light above him at a distance draped with long-entwining vines. He blinked his eyes and then slowly looked to the left and saw free-flying blocks of stone ruin with specks of bluish light emitted by the crystals attached to it. He gave out a long breath before he slowly forced his way to stagger up. _He was alive_. He survived the fall, all thanks to GF which received all the blow from the fall. Trembling knees and throbbing pains gave him a hard time to get up that he had to use his Hyperion as a cane for support on his battered self.

"You are a truly brave warrior. For your courage, I will aid you on your battles ahead." The Emperor Hydra humbly said before junctioning itself onto Seifer.

"Heh...heh heh." He chuckled with apparent amusement for what just happened. He looked at the ground and found the GF had left a couple of things for him, a clump of Dark Matter and a couple more blue crystals. He honoured himself to take his well deserved prize. "Great, a Dark Matter, just what I needed."

"Seifer! Seifer! Dude, I thought you were done for!" Irvine exclaimed as he made his way down to Seifer with an obvious sign of gladness and relief in his face.

"Yeah, I thought so too. I guess I'm more invincible than I thought." He smirked, stretching out his hand in full.

"Well, tell that to the Headmaster, we've got 24 minutes left." Irvine replied as he took Seifer's hand to help him up.

"That's not too short, let's go!"

When they began to run, all traces of pain seem to have just melted away. Their adrenaline was pumping and there was no way they were failing the test, not for being late that is. They quickly jumped across ledges and sprinted as fast as they could up the levels. With the Enc-none ability that came along with the Emperor Hydra, warding off monsters became the least of their problem, it was time that was the burden. On the fourth floor, where they only had 7 minutes left, they met up with Rinoa, Quistis and Xu, who, at the sight of Seifer were all struck with relief.

"Seifer! I thought we lost you!" Rinoa cooed, giving Seifer a quick-tight hug.

"Let's talk later. We only got our last minutes left to make it to the surface." Seifer replied peering at all their eyes. Rinoa's was still recovering from her weeping, Xu simply looked glad he was alive, while he found Quistis almost teary-eyed behind her sweet beam. He gave her the slightest hint of a smile before he continued his way up.

"Meet you ladies at the Ragnarok." Irvine suavely said holding his hat.

"Oh shoot! Guys, wait for me!" Rinoa complained as she redoubled her steps to chase after them.

"That's something we don't see every day." Xu giggled, following the three cadets with her stare.

"I'm glad I'm over that." Quistis giggled back, folding her arms.

Finally, at the 35th second of their time limit they reached the surface and all were panting with fatigue.

Immediately, when Seifer caught sight of the cadets who were sitting at the Ragnarok's entrance, he approached them with piercing eyes.

"You dumb lousy wusses! You almost got me killed!" He reproached, taunting to hit them, but they were simply speechless and shaking that he decided not to waste his energy on cowards, instead just stick up a dirty finger at them.

"That's enough. You're alive...and that's all that matters." Quistis intruded as she came out of the vicinity with Xu.

He looked at her, and in that instant found her stare a lot different from their first encounter inside. Her gaze was less jaded. Her eyes were no longer teary, instead, it was a warm familiar stare, one which made him feel like she was very glad to see him.

Seifer gave them another fierce stare before getting in the Ragnarok.

It seemed quicker on the way back, but the intensity of the pressure was twice as hard for Seifer. _Did he make it? Was it good enough? Did he deliver the mission right this time?_ Endless questions idled on his mind as they made their voyage back into the Garden.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The moment they landed, they were all asked to proceed to the Second Floor Hallway while Quistis and Xu were made to report at the Headmaster's office. Shortly after, three names were called, Irvine, Seifer and Rinoa. They quietly took the elevator up to Cid's office where they were all greeted with half-smiles.

"I heard it was only Squad C who carried out the mission without falling back. The two other squads immediately retreated when they heard the monster's cry which automatically forfeits them from passing the SeeD Field Test. We don't actually tolerate coward SeeDs, now do we?" Cid started, giving Seifer a quick glance at his last words. "Now, I have bad news and good news. I'll start with the good news. I believe you all showed exemplary skills on this year's SeeD test, and I am very proud to tell you how pleased I am with your conducts...but the bad news is...you failed your quota of retrieving a pound of blue crystals." Cid sadly announced with a frown.

"What?" Rinoa reacted in disbelief. "But Squad B said it was exactly a pound before they left."

"Perhaps so...but did you ever checked on them while you were running? Were you sure nothing fell off on your way up?" Cid interrogated with suspicious eyes.

Rinoa was left silent to ponder on his words. She felt guilty. She felt a few pieces fell, but completely ignored it because at that time all she could think of was Seifer being dead.

"Wait a sec—I have a couple more in my pocket." Seifer suddenly recalled, then took out from his coat's pocket the blue gems and added it to the pile. Slowly, its weight went up and eventually reached over a pound by just a few more grams.

Cid clapped at the sight, "In that case, that's mission accomplished."

"Alright! Good job there buddy!" Irvine hailed at Seifer's timely save.

"Congratulations! You just made it a SeeD, Mr. Kinneas and Mr. Almasy." Cid applauded the two with a smile.

"What about me?" Rinoa whimpered in a weak-distressful tone.

"I'm afraid you didn't pass Rinoa." Cid tried to answer with formality, but it came out sounding sad, even to his ear. "You deliberately disobeyed a couple of your captain's orders as well as irresponsibly retrieving the crystals. If it wasn't for Seifer, your batch could have made history whereby none passed at all. But I'm afraid your flaw was in your inability to divide your emotional state from carrying out an order. Please do understand, we cannot let our personal life get involved with our duties. It's a basic principle as SeeD." Cid explained with all compassion, looking sadly at Rinoa's disappointed face.

"I understand..." She bleakly uttered looking at her feet.

"Irvine, you passed as SeeD with a Rank 5 standing." Cid announced, getting his topic back into business. "While Seifer, you passed as a Rank 6 SeeD." Cid added, happily shaking Seifer's hands. "You may now be dismissed, except for Seifer and Quistis."

Everyone cleared the room, save for the two who gave each other confused stares.

"We had an agreement, did we not?" Cid started, looking a Quistis.

"Yes sir." She saluted with a forlorn expression.

"Seifer passed as SeeD and that's one point for you...but he passed with only a Rank 6. I said he must at least attain a Rank 7 for you to get your licence back, right?"

"Yes sir."

"So I've decided to grant you your licence under one condition."

"Yes?"

"You will be teaching our Junior Classmen on the Ethics of Combat and Basics on Para-magic. It's your reward for getting the job half-done."

Quistis gave out a doubtful smile, while Seifer gave and all out laugh.

"This is great! I can't wait to see you babysit." Seifer said, holding back himself from bursting again.

"I guess it'll be fun to teach the kids." She half-heartedly said, sternly looking at Seifer.

"But of course! I've thought about it and found your teaching skills compatible with the younger batch. I will be giving you your schedule for the next semester along with your new Instructor's Licence." He convincingly chuckled, dismissed her, and then turned to Seifer the moment she left the room.

"Well, what can I say? I can never be more proud than to see you make it as SeeD."

"I know...about time." He smirked.

"And it seems I already have your first mission for you."

"Heh, that's convenient. I hope it's a good one."

"It is, I guarantee." Cid said with a smile.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Mission to Date**

Chapter 6

"Is that joke?"

"No, that's part of your mission."

"Do all missions require a dinner date?" Seifer sarcastically asked with a raised brow.


	6. Mission to Date

**Mission to Date**

Chapter 6

* * *

It was bright and early when Seifer, together with Quistis, left for Dollet. On their way, Seifer kept on pondering about his first mission. It wasn't anything like he had thought of, in fact, _nothing like it at all_. The first part ordered by Cid was acceptable, but the second one seemed off the line. He could still clearly recall the orders of the Headmaster the other day and he kept repeating it to himself if he had heard him right.

"_As you may not know, my wife and I will be celebrating our anniversary in a few weeks time, and I have been thinking of several gifts to give her, one of which will be her Edea Card. Now I know we have a rare chance of finding it since there's only one in the world, but I was informed from a likely source that the Edea Card right now belongs to the man who runs one of the pubs in Dollet." Cid said in casual but recognisable tone. "And as not many know, there will be an annual Triple Triad Convention at Dollet for the next three days starting tomorrow, and I have asked Quistis to be the one who will play up against the owner of the pub and retrieve the card. Now, it might not be an easy process, so it might take a couple of days before she gets it."_

"_So...?" Seifer asked, perplexed at his point._

"_So, which brings me to your mission." Cid answered smiling, "You are to escort at Dollet for the duration. You will take her there, stay with her, guard her and bring her back to the Garden safely. Not bad for a first mission, don't you think?"_

"_Sounds boring to me. Does she seriously need an escort?" Seifer begged to disagree._

"_Every mission needs one. As SeeD, you should know, the Garden only permits missions with at least two parties." He uttered in speculative tone. Seifer could only twitch his lip at Cid's words. "That's your mission for the first part, escort Quistis. The second one is where it gets interesting. I want you to go out and have dinner with her at Lapin Beach in Dollet before you return to the Garden." Cid said smiling, practically waiting for him to react._

"_Is that joke?"_

"_No, that's part of your mission."_

"_Do all missions require a dinner date?" Seifer sarcastically asked with a raised brow._

"_That all depends. This particular mission basically requires one. Now, don't get me all wrong. I'm not making a fool out of you at all...this 'date' is meant to be for Quistis—her reward for the mission in simple terms. I want you to treat her special, make her feel wanted and simply give her a good time."_

Seifer stopped at his thoughts when the train to Dollet halted to a stop at the station. They took the usual train route of Balamb-Timber and from Timber to Dollet. It took them a few hours before they could check in at the hotel, and it was just before lunch when they finally stood by Hotel Dollet's reception desk to get a room.

"Welcome ya'll to Hotel Dollet. Will ya be stayin' for the night?" The hotel receptionist blithely greeted as soon as they stood by the counter.

"Yeah, we'll be stayin' here for two nights, so get us a nice room." Seifer demanded handing her 3600gil.

"That's one Deluxe Suite for the happy couple." The receptionist said with delight taking the money off his hand.

"Do we look like a couple! That's two Deluxe Singles. Make sure my room's right across hers, got that?"

"Gee, sorry for assuming." The receptionist grumbled beneath her breath as she scanned for another key card.

"Ya got a problem!" Seifer snorted at her words.

"Nope. Here're your key cards. Her room will be in 409 and you sir will be stayin' in Room 402, that's right across hers." She gave him a nice but suspicious smile as soon as she handed him his card. "I hope you have a pleasant experience durin' your stay. Just speak to the bell girl over by the elevator. She'll take you to your rooms."

They first settled in their individual rooms before they headed for the said convention. The day passed pretty quickly for Quistis who played the whole afternoon in search of the Edea Card, while it was a hell of a bore for Seifer to sit around and wait til dusk for the competition to end, that by the time it was over, he quickly dragged her back to the hotel.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

It was late and Quistis was already sitting on her bed, her back rested against the headboard. The bedcover had been neatly folded and placed on the desk at one corner. A blanket covered her legs-down for it was a chilly night. A single incandescent lamp on her bedside table lit the room, giving off just enough light for her to read a book with very narrow font.

It was pass ten and she was simply reading herself off to sleep. Her hair was no longer clipped, it neatly fell down her back with a few loose strands framing her rounded face. She was still wearing the hotel's thick-cotton robe to cover up her silk nightgown underneath. She was so absorbed in the book that she was startled when the door suddenly swung open.

Holding the book down when Seifer barged in, she removed her glasses and gave him a curious look. "What are you doing?"

"I came to check up on you, if you're still breathing."

"Well, surprise, I'm alive." She sternly replied raising a brow.

"Darn, I guess you are." He said back, just as stern approaching her, his eyes surveyed the room glancing at her from time to time.

"What are you doing!"

"What does it look like! I'm checking for any suspicious objects."

"Do you actually think I'm being stalked? I'm a SeeD just like you, in fact years before you. I can take care of myself just fine." Irritated by his behavior, she stood up and led him to the door.

When he reached the door, he turned back at Quistis and for a moment was silenced the apparent difference in her appearance. For the first time he saw her in a different light, nothing like the respected instructor, rather just a normal and beautiful lady standing before him. Noticing a change in the mood, she right away tied her robe and held it closer to cover her chest.

"I appreciate your concern, but really, you should leave. Goodnight."

He shook his head to wear off the trance. "You listen to me. This is my first official mission as SeeD and as lame as it is, I was given the order to protect you. You are under my responsibility as long as we're under contract. Should anything happen to you, I will be the one to blame and will be disgraced again if I fail, so don't make this hard for me cause you're messing things up!" he said in all formality that he actually got Quistis' attention.

She felt uneasy by what he said and so she submitted. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Do me a favor and go to sleep." He said closing the door.

At his words, she didn't know how to react even after he had closed the door. She just stood there, digesting his words. She looked at the book she was just reading, closed it, and placed it on the bedside table; and like an obedient little girl, she laid on her bed and it wasn't long before she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The next day, Quistis came out of her room to take another round on the competition. Her mind had been put to ease by the good night's rest that she no longer felt uneasy about confronting Seifer; she was ready to face him. Double-checking her purse, making sure she had her card deck with her, she closed the door and locked it. She turned around and was about to knock on Seifer's door when she found him crouching on the floor outside his doorstep, his head bent over his knees while his back rested on the door; he was apparently tired.

"Time to go sleepy head." she teasingly said patting his head to wake him.

"WHOA!" He was startled by the sudden touch on his head. "Already! I was half-way to sleep, dammit!" He opened his eyes wide to focus on her, blinking hard to rid off his hazy vision. His hair was messed up, while dark-heavy eye bags drooped down his lower lashes.

"Are you okay? What happened to you?" she managed to ask without laughing at his haggard appearance.

"Isn't it obvious! I was up all night!" his lack of sleep easily ticked him off.

"And after ordering me to sleep early last night, you were up all night probably enjoying. I bet you drank at the bar all night long!" Quistis accused. She felt double-crossed and stupid after taking orders from him last night. "And to actually think I believed you!"

"Oh what do you know! Let's just go and get this thing over with!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the elevator, but was also careful not to hurt her.

When they reached the elevator, she looked at him and noticed there was something bothering him.

"Tell me, what really happened?" this time, her tone was concerned.

"I don't wanna talk about it." He murmured shaking his head.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The day was slower than ever for Seifer that day, with tensions between him and Quistis building up, he was pretty miserable. When it was finally time to return to Hotel Dollet for their second night, Seifer convinced Quistis that they switched rooms for precaution. Quistis, tired and simply wanting to sleep agreed to his terms and went to his room when it was time for bed. She didn't bother packing up since they'll be returning to their usual rooms in the morning.

It was about 1 A.M. when Seifer heard several loud knocks on his door.

"Seifer? Seifer! SEIFER! **SEIFER!** You open up this door RIGHT NOW!" he heard a voice yelling from behind the closed door.

Groggy from sleep, he stumbled out of bed and onto the floor then quickly got up to his feet to open the door. As soon the knob cracked, the door swung open and hit his shoulders.

"The heck's wrong with you!" he exclaimed in annoyance glaring hard at Quistis.

"You jerk!" Quistis retorted, then for a moment silenced by the shocking sight; Seifer was half-naked. Muscles bordered his shoulders down to his chest, his abs perfectly framed his body, and his black boxers was a perfectly fitted to show his slightly curved waist. Nonetheless, Quistis quickly shook off the shock and started to natter. "How dare you make me sleep in a haunted room! Do you realize how freaked-out I am! A bloody woman in a wedding gown kept pacing back and forth in my bed—and in fact she went THROUGH me! Not only that! Screaming cries of some infant kept me up ALL night! You-big-inconsiderate-coward you—" she reached a point of indignation that her voice came out temporarily muted.

Pissed by her prattle, he scoffed, "Well get over it!" He moved out of the doorway. "Get in and get some sleep."

"So that's why you insisted we switch rooms-you sly coward!"

"No, I just don't want us sleeping on the same bed!"

"Well the floor is wide open for your bidding!"

"Then what if I say I sleep naked!"

"Well—" his words made her glance at his body the second time, this time her silence was rendered by contemplation of a rebuttal. "Then use some blankets to cover yourself up!"

"Why? I bet you can't resist seeing me like this." He teasingly flexed his body causing his muscles to sharpen into nice curves.

"Not at all, in fact I think it's gross!" Quistis bantered, sternly looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah right." he muttered looking way, then headed to the bathroom.

When he finally got out a couple of seconds later, he was already wearing a white cotton shirt, but his boxers was left uncovered by anything save for the shirt which reached down his waist.

For a second he looked at Quistis who stood by the bed, her arms folded and looking at him apparently waiting for anything to be said.

"Go ahead, I don't bite." He said, casually laying on the bed and tapping it as a cue that she lay down beside him.

"Do you seriously think I'm sleeping on the same bed with you! What do you take me for?" she sternly disapproved.

"Suit yourself." He conveniently threw a pillow on the floor near her.

"I can't believe how rude—and to think—argh!" She fretted stomping her foot, but quickly swallowed her words when she sat on the floor and carefully laid her head on the pillow.

On the floor, her eyes blazed when Seifer gave her an amusingly crooked smile.

"Who am I kidding?" he mumbled beneath his breath, then rolled over to the edge of the bed, getting closer to where Quistis was uncomfortably laying. He looked at her stiffened position, her back pressing straight on the cold floor; _it was stupid_, what he made her do.

"Get up here. I can't let you sleep like that." He nudged her to be heard.

"No."

Seifer let out an irate sigh, then without warning, let himself fall off the bed dragging along the blanket and rolled in closer to lie beside Quistis.

She instantly felt his presence beside her and immediately struggled to get up on her feet.

"SEIFER!"

"What! You want to sleep on the floor?"

"No..."

"Then get to bed. I'm doing you a favor here."

Without saying anything more, she strode pass him and quickly lifted the covers, wrapped it around her, tucked her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

It wasn't long before she felt the bed drooping down by an unfamiliar weight. She opened her eye, just for a peek, and saw Seifer's elbows leaning on the bed, and him, looking at her with malicious eyes.

Her eyes flung wide open and she sat up in surprise. "Seifer! Come in any closer and I'll scream!" she warned, pointing at him.

"I dare you." He grimaced, leaning in closer to her face.

"RAPE! RAPE! RA—"

"SHIT! I was only fooling around with ya'." Seifer exclaimed in fear of the possibility of being heard. He cut her off by tightly covering her mouth with his palm.

"I-I can't breathe!" She struggled to muffle through his palm.

"Dammit woman, you could have gotten us in deep shit!" he reprimanded, taking off his hand.

"Well quit scaring me. It isn't funny you know." She said, grasping for air.

"Get real! I won't do anything stupid!"

"You just did."

"Shut up and just get to sleep...I got plans for us tomorrow."

"Really? Does it involve your foolishness?" she asked, suddenly curious.

Her words got him thinking. "Sorta'...dammit, you have no idea."

"Surprise me then."

That night, all Seifer could think about was making up and be in good terms with Quistis since he clearly remembered Cid stating that she would be the one to report on his behalf the mission. Since it was one of his objectives to give Quistis a good time, he felt sceptical about what she would say about him considering their clouded relationship at the moment. If he wanted to make things right, he had to make sure that the date would be perfect.

_It would be his only way out._

_

* * *

_

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The next day, they went back to the convention for another shot at winning over Edea's card. It took the entire afternoon for Quistis to finally get a hold of the card after a Sudden Death battle with the pub owner. Immediately, Seifer told Quistis to leave the place because he could no longer take another minute being in that pub. As they got out, Seifer casually asked her if they could have their dinner at Lapin Beach. Baffled to the idea that he was asking her out, she couldn't reply to the offer, but since he insisted whether she liked it or not, she had no other choice.

That afternoon, close to twilight, Seifer suggested they go catch the fish themselves since his theory stated that food would taste better if you've worked hard for it. Again, Quistis was dragged into a mess when no fish was biting and it was already close to seven in the evening. Infuriated, she decided to walk out on him, but as fate might call it, they were meant to have the date. Just as Quistis took her first step, Seifer grabbed hold of her.

"Wait, I think I just caught something!" He jerked holding her hand, while on his other was the fishing pole.

"What? Then pull it!" she demanded with apparent excitement in her voice.

Doing as he was told, he took hold of the pole and started to reel in the fish slowly but surely. The fish struggled for its life, but Seifer had no sentiments for it, he was starving and so was his 'date'. When he felt like the fish was close enough, he hauled in the rod and out of the water jumped a huge Balamb fish about the size of a cat.

Quistis was at awe with his catch that she immediately changed her mind and decided to stay and celebrate it with him.

She built a fire on the sand with some sticks while he was in charge of cleaning the fish since he knew too well from the experience of his last job that if a Balamb fish was not well cleaned before you cook it, it's going to end up stinking the place. So carefully he washed it by the shore, taking off its innards and all traces of its fishy smell. When they were ready, they skewered the fish onto a sturdy twig and patiently waited for it to cook, chatting a few nonsense while they were at it.

Quistis was surprisingly impressed at how well versed Seifer was with the sea and cooking fishes that it was a weird new feeling for her to feel intimidated by him.

He raked out the coals from the ashes, rekindled up the fire, fed it with leaves and dry barks, and with his scanty breath blew it into a flame. He brought off a corner of split sticks and dry branches, broke them up and placed them under the skewered Balamb fish. It took over thirty minutes before Seifer was sure that it was cooked. Since Quistis was his guest, he took the initiative of serving her the grilled fish.

As he took out the fish and handed it to her, it looked so scrumptious that she omitted the idea of steaming hot, and right away sank in her teeth for a bite. Upon swallowing the piece of morsel, she felt her throat engulfed in flames that she so quickly grabbed the water bottle Seifer was drinking causing it to spill on his coat that it verged on rudeness. As the cool liquid flowed down her throat, she felt an air of relief, though she still felt slight pinpricks on her burnt tongue.

"Talk about rude, I never thought I'd see the day." Seifer snickered rather irritated, though it was obvious, in his eyes was a hint of laughter.

"I'm sorry..." she apologized, embarrassed.

"Give me that." Seifer motioned to hand him the fish.

She did as she was told.

Holding the fish with his left, his right gently peeled off the skin, allowing the meaty flesh to be exposed in the breeze. Soft-hazy smoke rose from the succulent meat. He then carefully scrapped off a small portion of the meat just above the fish's fins. Quistis watched in amazement as he held the juicy meat oozing with its natural oil on his fingertips. Gently blowing it to make sure it wasn't hot this time, he stretched out his hand just close enough for Quistis' lips to reach.

"Here, it's gonna taste better this time." He said with a crooked smile.

"Thanks." She replied in tone of gratitude, yet hesitated when Seifer motioned her to eat the fish off his hand.

"Uhh...I can feed myself just fine." She tried getting hold of the fish, but Seifer parried, insisting she ate the one on his fingers.

"Oh, grow up!" Finally, getting tired of his raised arm, he lodged the meat to Quistis' lip leaving her no other option but to open her mouth.

With his thumb, he gently pushed the meat, directing it to fall on her tongue. Though sweet as it might seem, Quistis, annoyed by what he did, bit his fingers just before he drew it back.

"OUCH! Dammit, what was that for!"

"For insisting on my refusal." She rebutted with a half-chewed fish prancing about her mouth.

Irritated as she seemed, she had to admit—he was right,_ the fish tasted better_. The soft-light texture melted on her tongue like butter; the fish's natural oils mingled with its fresh sea salt taste; it was like eating part of the ocean offered to her by its waters.

Everything about it delighted her.

With nothing much to talk about, Quistis took out the book she had been reading since the other night and started to flip through the pages searching for the chapter where she had left off. When Seifer caught sight of the title, right away he took the interest of teasing her.

"Beauty and the Beast! Isn't that a fairytale for babies?" He laughed, following her stare at the text.

"Don't be ridiculous. This happens to be one of the most romantic stories ever told!" she kept her head down on the page, only glancing through her lashes.

Seifer scoffed at her seemingly lack of attention at his taunt, she didn't even bothered to look at him. So to get the attention he wanted, he grabbed the book and stood up chuckling as he quickly skimmed the pages one after the other. "Oh grow up! This book is for little girls who believe in fairytale stories and fairytale endings."

"Be careful, I borrowed it from the library!" She quickly stood up and took a hold of the book, slapping Seifer's hand to release it. "For your information, Beauty and the Beast is not meant to be taken literally. It was written to convey a beautiful message of love's power to change—"

"Get real, it's for children!"

"You just don't get it do you?" She folded her arms and raised up an eyebrow. "It's not about the moving candle stand and talking tea pots, it's about witnessing the transformation of a beast into a man worthy of true love...how much he was willing change for her and how much she overlooked the Beast's appearance." Her stare went from pissed to passionate. She apparently loved the story so much that she was willing to lecture Seifer even if it took all night. "They started out as strangers, then they began to respect each other when Beast decided to put down his ego, that's when things began to change for the two—"

"You do realize I already know the story." Seifer sounded like he was suppressing laughter.

"Literally. But do you know about the mood, the tone, the theme of the story? I bet not."

"The heck, should I care! C'mon Quis, quit the baby's book. It changes the whole mature-woman image of you."

Her face became tinted with a reddish glow, she felt insulted, and Seifer was going way overboard on mocking her favorite love story.

"You know why I read fairytales like this! It gives me hope that BEASTS like YOU could learn to change!" she retorted, and she seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

Surprised by her sudden outburst, he searched for words to answer her accuse—and it took a while before he finally did. "If you think you're Belle, then you're gonna have to be more assertive than that to make a beast like me become prince charming."

"Well I think I'm not the only one who dreams of fairytale endings. You read those fairytale stories about Sorceress' Knights—"

"Hey! Those are epics—not fairytales from kiddie land!"

"For your information, the author of kiddie land also happens to be the author of your so-called epic." Her voice held an edge of derision.

"You're blowin' me off!" Seifer reacted in disbelief. He grabbed the book back and turned to its spine and saw the very same name on the book he had been reading. "Shit! I read a book written by a wussy author!" His legs weakened at the realization that he let himself fall back down on the sand.

"That doesn't mean he wrote a love story, that makes him less of an epic writer." She said in disapproval as she positioned herself right beside him just so she could look at him straight in the eye. "Let's turn the tables now shall we? Why do YOU read the Sorceress' Knight?"

Seifer became silent for the second time that night, figuring out for the right words to say that would not make him look less pathetic. "Same reason you do...hoping to get an epic ending. I got to be the Sorceress' Knight, but this is kinda not the ending I was hoping for..." The moment he said those words, he realized just how pathetic he made himself sound like that he expected her to laugh at him any second now.

But Quistis wasn't like him; she was surprised by the frailty of his voice and looked at him with curious eyes.

_Was Seifer showing a weak side?_

"What happened?" she asked, though the answer was right in front of her.

"Want some beer?" he said in a tone that closed the subject, completely ignoring her question.

"I don't drink..." she didn't press on her question, instead, she simply replied as if she hadn't asked at all.

He pulled out two cans of beer from the bag of groceries they bought earlier, cracked open and handed it to her, which she hesitantly received, opened the second and held it up for a toast.

"Here's to our brilliantly frustrating lives!"

"Hey, I'm not that bitter about life." She said curtly, as her tone was livid.

"Yeah right, like I haven't noticed. Now quit pretendin' and let's have a toast!" he snickered, letting his can hit hers then briskly took in a big gulp.

She let out a sigh, then sipped a few droplets from the can he gave her. She puckered her lips at the not so delightful bitterness of the dark brew. She held a certain sense of composure no matter how much eager she was to throw the filled can at the obnoxious man she was sitting right next to.

The night was still, even the waves seemed silent that night...suddenly, out of the silence, she heard him out of the corner of her ear saying,

"Don't worry...someday, I'll tell you all about my epic ending."

She shifted her gaze at him and saw him let out a slight smile, but his eyes were hard.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Race to the Wedding**

Chapter 7

"You're challenging ME!" he snickered, "What's the catch?"

"Whoever loses...proposes to his partner."

Seifer went on a laughing spree. "I've heard you say stupid things before, but this is BY FAR the stupidest. You expect me to propose to Quistis!"

"Are you expecting to lose?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know this seems to have been made as if in a rush...well the fact is that I stuck everything in that was supposed to happen for their duration in Dollet within this chapter even if I could have written two separate chapters. The first and second day came like a breeze, and not to mention how much I skipped the details on the 'horror' scene at the hotel room...Hahahaha! I have to admit, I had plans of making a comedic-horror out of it, but I just can't find the right material for it since I suck at writing scary things...but think of it this way, that's one person down, seven more to go! Oh, and there are also some important lines here that you must consider remembering since it'll connect several chapters from now, their last conversation by the beach in particular. Take note of how the 'fairytale' theme is starting to appear...you'll get what I mean when the time comes. For now, drop a REVIEW and make my day!


	7. Race to the Wedding

**Race to the Wedding**

Chapter 7

* * *

A few days had passed since Seifer's first mission at Dollet and he had been bored to death with no other mission at hand. The few days passed like hell. Anything exciting other than teasing by passers would surely uplift his morose mood.

"Hwaahhhhhhh..." he yawned at the lazy pacing clouds hovering about the Quad.

"Seifer..." a voice called out from behind.

He turned to face the man with his mirrored scar. "Do tell me I have a mission. I'll board the next train right away!"

"No..."

"Well that sucks." He scoffed, "What do you want?"

"Here..." Squall handed him a piece of paper, and as Seifer read it, he went on with the explanation, "There'll be an Amazing Race coming up for this year's Sportsfest. Want me to sign you up?"

He raised a brow and thought it interesting, but something stopped him from agreeing immediately, "It's for couples, stupid."

"I'm challenging you and Quistis to the finish line." He dared, pointing at him. It was just announced a few hours ago that Cid had increased their pot money for their little pair-up game to 50,000 gil. Perhaps it was because out of personal interest that Cid made such a bold offer just to pair up the two. Squall, in serious need of some cash made it an option to go ahead with his take on attempting to hitch the two before anyone else gets the job done.

"You're challenging ME!" he snickered, followed by a glower. "What's the catch?"

"Whoever loses...proposes to his partner."

Seifer went on a laughing spree. "I've heard you say stupid things before, but that is BY FAR the stupidest. You expect me to propose to Quistis!"

"Are you expecting to lose?"

"What'd you say!"

"You're not chickening out on my challenge, are you?" he smirked, knowing he just hit the right nerve.

"I think you're the chicken! You're just makin' a poor excuse to propose to Rinoa. Why else would fight a losing battle?" Seifer snickered.

"Whatever...made up your mind already?" he said folding his arms.

"You're on!" he retorted. "And don't think I'm doing this because I favor you marrying Rinoa. You have to finish puberty and adolescence first before you get my approval, got that?" He added as he handed Squall the signed paper.

"Don't worry, I won't be the one proposing." He chuckled, holding in a wicked grin.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

When the day of the competition came, they were made to stand on the small land mass jutting out at Obel Lake. There, they were briefed about the entire course of the race. Their first task was run a three-legged race from their starting point there, up to Roshfall Forest where they should find a Chocobo using a Choco Sonar and Choco Ziner. Riding the Chocobo to reach Dollet, they had to answer three consecutive questions correctly before they could ride the ferry to Balamb's dock. To leave the premises to Balamb, they should devour an entire platter of mystery food. Their last stop would be at the Garden's Training Center where they had to catch the Cactuar with their corresponding flag before taking the flag to the Headmaster's Office to claim their prize.

As Seifer strapped their foot together in secure fashion, Quistis couldn't help but ask, "Why are we doing this again?"

"Like I said, it's good exercise. It beats the boring workouts we do at the Fire Cavern." Seifer explained, still not mentioning about his bet with Squall.

"I suppose...but I still don't feel right racing against REAL couples." She mumbled rubbing her elbows with the queasy feeling she got.

"Oh screw them! It's not in the rules that only official couples get to join. Now quit whinin' about nothing, we gotta race to win!" Seifer asserted as he finally pulled in the final loop to secure.

"I thought we only joined for fun!" Quistis complained, but it was too late, the gun was shot and Seifer began to run dragging her along.

About a dozen couples ran through the grassy Lanker Plains including Squall and Rinoa, Irvine and Selphie, Zell and a pigtailed librarian, Xu and her long time boyfriend. The three-legged race was the easiest of all the challenges as one by one the couples disappeared into the thick canopy of the forest.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

"SEIFER! That's the fourth whistle we lost!" Quistis yelled in irritation as a Chicobo mischievously stole the whistle Seifer was holding.

They had been in the forest a while now because of Seifer's refusal to use the Choco Sonar. He had been grumbling about spending a lot of Gil from buying the whistle. With the last of his cash, he bought the whistle swearing to catch a Chocobo with it.

Figuring that Seifer was left with no other choice but to do it right, Quistis began to walk aimlessly around with the sonar held out.

"Quit that, you look stupid!" he said shoving off the Choco Sonar from Quistis. "A'right, I got a plan. You stand there and blow the whistle, when that damn bird gets down, I'll grab it for it to call the big bird."

"But that's cheating!" Quistis protested with a frightened look on her face. She was a woman who always abided with the rules, breaking it—even more, cheating through it would be _unthinkable._

"You and your all too rule-abiding attitude will get us nowhere! Let loose. It's okay to break the rules sometimes."

Seifer had her thinking, tough hesitant, she felt like they were really behind and refused to be the last couple to arrive. Quistis and Seifer by nature had been a competitive duo even as kids, which made them argue about a lot of things. Neither one wanted to lose, so Quistis conceded to his plan.

She stood close to a bush where Seifer hid and blew the whistle. By and by a young Chicobo dropped from the branches and landed on her head. Immediately, Seifer grabbed it by the neck and threatened by strangling it.

"Call your mommy you dumb chicken!" he demanded, shaking the bird's neck.

"Seifer! Don't hurt the Chicobo!" Quistis scolded slapping his hand off the chick.

"Now look what you made me do!" He glared at her when the Chicobo slipped off his grip.

"Shhh!" She covered his mouth with her palm and whispered through her teeth, "Did you hear that? It's a Chocobo coming our way."

"Hurry, let's get on it!" he ordered, his voice muffled through her palm.

A few seconds later, a huge Chocobo came rushing towards them. Quickly, Seifer grabbed onto its back while lifting Quistis up to climb on it. The weight of the two caused the Chocobo to squeal as Seifer kicked it with his heel to run.

"Quit complaining! Do you realize how much I spent for you!" he growled referring to the Chocobo.

"I can't believe your cruelty against animals!" Quistis rumbled again, holding Seifer's waist to cling on.

"Don't fret, I only do this when I have to. The rest of the time, I'm like a saint to them." He laughed in an amusing way.

The Chocobo huffed its way across the grassland with an effort to catch up with the other Chocobos at a distance. They weren't as delayed as they had thought, four other pairs raced with them on their way to Dollet along with Zell and his partner. Seifer, wanting the Chocobo to run at a faster pace, slapped its hind on several occasions that by the time they mounted down it, it trembled on its knees in exhaustion.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

They rushed to the harbour leaving the four couples behind. On the harbour, they met up with Squall and Rinoa who had repeatedly been answering questions against Irvine and Selphie but had been failing to meet the quota of three consecutive right answers. When they got there, the girls exchanged greeting before the quizmaster continued with the questioning.

"To the new couple who just arrived, you must buzz in first before you could answer. Answers will only be either a yes or no, true or false." The quizmaster briefed, referring to the latecomers. "Question: If you set Poison magic 100% to ST-Def-J, you don't receive damage from poisonous physical attacks."

"Dammit...what's he talking about!" Rinoa grumbled.

Quistis smiled and buzzed in, "That's false. You can't reduce physical damage to '0' unless evaded."

The rest of the couple's jaw dropped open while Seifer was left haughtily laughing at them. He looked at Squall and gave him a threatening glare.

"Dumbass...better get ready to propose tonight." He murmured without opening his mouth.

"Don't get your hopes up, we're just half-way through." He sneered back, making sure Rinoa didn't overhear him speak.

"That's right, couple #4, you get one point, two more correct and you can go through." The quizmaster said as he looked back to his questionnaire, "Question: By using F Mag-RF, you can refine 5 Fires from 1 M-Stone Piece."

"Oh! I know that one!" Selphie screamed, raising her hand.

But Quistis quickly buzzed in and got to answer instead, "The answer's 'yes'."

"Correct again! Let me remind you that you need to buzz in order to answer." The quizmaster reminded, looking at the pouting Selphie. "One more to go for couple #4 before you can precede to Balamb for the next task. Question: The higher the Speed Stat, the better your chances of using a Limit Break."

Several couples immediately buzzed in, but Rinoa was granted the permission to answer.

"Of course that's true!" Rinoa excitedly said with confidence.

"Nope, that's a wrong answer, the answer's false."

"WHAT!" Rinoa reacted in disbelief.

Seifer was heard laughing again, but it was directed to Squall. "Tsk tsk...you should have seen this coming."

"...Whatever." Squall groaned, turning away from him.

"Next question: True or False, under Zombie, you succumb more easily to Holy attacks."

"That's true." Quistis answered smiling right after she buzzed in.

"Good job! You may now head to the ferry for your next challenge in Balamb." The quizmaster announced, giving them the ferry ticket to Balamb.

"Bye guys!" bid Quistis as they ran off to the dock.

"Don't take too long Squall!" Seifer added, trailing behind Quistis.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

At the dock, they selected the best looking ferry possible. The moment they handed the ferryman their ticket the ferry started paddling to sea. While they sat there, they laughed about what has happened to their little adventure so far. Quistis had to admit, Seifer was right about signing them up for the competition, but all Seifer could think about was making sure he wouldn't lose to Squall no matter what, not just for pride but for Quistis' sake, and his. The ferry ride didn't take too long, in fact, it propelled like a speed boat that they were able to dock at Balamb within an hour.

"C'mon, they're gaining in on us!" Seifer said, pointing at the three distant ferries quickly making its way across the sea.

"Why do you bother winning so much?" Quistis complained as she was being dragged along the streets of Balamb.

"Because I refuse to be a loser!" he annoyingly replied doubling his steps.

"Dammit Seifer, slow down! You're gonna make me trip on my heels!"

"Who the heck told you to wear heels on a race!"

Quistis simply growled without saying anything.

_He made a point. That sucked._

When they finally reached the town entrance, they were barricaded by a number of SeeDs and directed them to a table located at the gas station. There they saw two other unfamiliar couples barfing over a tray of some gooey stuff. Immediately, Quistis swallowed hard. On an ordinary basis, she was a picky eater, and to have to eat something who-knows-what, was simply too horrifying for her. She looked at Seifer with anxious eyes as he picked a piece of folded paper from the basket. She took another gulp when he started unfolding it.

"We're eating Blobra jelly." Seifer read, and looked at Quistis with encouraging eyes, "That's not so bad."

"Maybe for you...do you realize that Blobras are charged with electric impulses! We could be could be electrocuted!" she quailed in anger tone.

"That's nonsense! It's already cooked, it's safe...see?" Seifer assured as he took a spoonful of jelly, but jerked up as if been electrocuted the moment he swallowed.

"I'm NOT eating that!" she barked, putting her foot down.

"Quit yappin' and just eat it will ya? It's only one cup!" Seifer insisted, trying to feed her a spoonful of jelly.

"I said NO!"

"Yes you will!"

"NO!"

"Eat it!"

"MAKE ME!" Quistis roared in a tone which made her decision final.

Irritated as she was, Seifer roughly scratched his head and squatted on the ground without saying anything for the next few minutes. He felt stupid for agreeing to Squall's terms, knowing that he couldn't control Quistis in any way whatsoever. If there was anyone who had the ability to shut him up, it was her. He couldn't enforce anything she refused to concede with, what more trouble it would be if he showed her an engagement ring under such terms.

"Hey guys! Glad you finally made it." Quistis greeted when Squall and Rinoa arrived panting for air.

"Hey! I thought you guys already reached the Garden by now." Rinoa huffed as she took out a piece of paper from the basket and handed it to Squall.

"Well, we've decided to stop here—" Quistis started to explain, but Seifer dragged her away before she could finish.

"We're not quitting the race and that's FINAL!" He said in a tone which matched her roar earlier.

"Why are you being so obnoxious!" she roared back, pulling her arm from his grip.

"Because!"

"Because WHAT!"

Rinoa was peeking at them from a short distance, figuring out what they were arguing about.

"We're gonna have to eat Caterchipillar eggs." Squall said, ignoring the arguing blondes Rinoa was looking at.

"Ewww...sounds gross." Rinoa moaned, turning her gaze at Squall.

"It's only a couple of pieces, I'm sure it won't hurt."

"I guess...but still, I don't like its mushy texture in my mouth."

"Not as bad as I thought." Squall uttered, chewing a piece of golf ball-sized egg.

"YOU DID WHAT?" they suddenly heard Quistis' infuriated voice.

A second later they saw Seifer and Quistis strode towards the table and began to gobble the bowl of blue jelly. Rinoa tried to ask what happened, but they totally ignored her, chomping down the goo as fast as they could and fidgeting a few times when electrocuted. Nonetheless, they managed to survive with just their hair turning frizzy as consequence to their nonstop intake of the jelly. The moment they dropped their bowls, they immediately dashed off without even looking at each other or bidding the other couple goodbye.

"I wonder what got them so excited?" Rinoa said looking at the now distant pair.

"They have to. It's a race to the wedding." Squall answered with a chuckle.

"I don't get it..."

"They have to win first place, or Seifer will have to propose to Quistis." He winked.

"Oh, I see...that's a good one." She giggled, but then became curious, "How did you get Seifer to agree on those terms? What's the catch?"

Squall suddenly became flustered.

"...It's a secret..."

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The two blondes ran to the Garden at top speed without ever talking to each other. It was a weird moment, especially when Quistis realized that her proposal was due by sundown, _with Seifer!_ Taking the quickest route to reach the Training Center, they right away began to rummage through every nook and cranny to find the Cactuar which held their corresponding color, white. Just for that day, all T-Rexaurs and Grats were cleared out and replaced with a hoard of Cactuars to choose from. It was hell of a pain for the two couples who managed to reach there. It was between them and Xu. Whoever got away with the right flag would be the winner.

The place was a mess, Cactuar here, Cactuar there, and cactus thorns _everywhere!_ Yelps of the four people could be heard every now and then as the Cactuars would mischievously fling at them their prickly needles. Other than their evasive nature, they were mere pests who simply love to annoy the hell out of people. Every Cactuar was attached with a piece of cloth around one of their ankles with varying tints. The hardest part though was getting hold of them since killing any one of them would automatically sanction a pair to be disqualified.

"Wow, I can't believe you got here so fast!" Quistis complimented when she bumped with Xu.

"Of course! That's what top SeeDs are expected to do." She approved with a smile. "I can say the same to you."

"You have no idea how desperate we are to win!" Quistis groaned, glancing back and forth for their Cactuar.

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"That good-for-nothing Almasy got us into another mess!"

"What did he do again?" Xu replied expectantly.

"He made a deal with Squall."

"Ohhh? What kinda deal?"

"You'll be surprised."

"Then surprise me."

"If Seifer and I don't win first place..." she hesitated, but caught Xu's waiting eyes, "...then Seifer will have to propose to me by tonight."

"No kidding!" Xu was rather flabbergasted. She knew _exactly_ what Squall was up to.

"I told you, you'd be surprised." Quistis deplored a stare at him.

A few more idle seconds of chitchat before they both heard their partners yell in unison.

"I GOT IT!"

"Oh shit!" Xu shrieked when she all of a sudden, _'accidentally'_, she threw a shuriken at their Cactuar and killed it.

"What'd you do!" Xu's boyfriend blurted as he held the Cactuar's body oozing with water.

"I'm so sorry!" Xu tried to make her voice sound remorseful as possible. "You shouldn't surprise me like that!"

"HA! I guess that leaves us as champions!" Seifer immediately boasted, waving Quistis their white flag.

"I couldn't possibly leave you with that man." Xu added with a beam.

"Xu, I can't thank you enough!" Quistis expressed her gratefulness with a tight hug.

"You'll repay me when the time comes." Xu chortled with an impish grin.

"What are you doing! C'mon, we gotta hurry to certify our victory!" Seifer enthusiastically said, dragging her out of the Training Center.

Quistis took a last glance at Xu and gave her a gratifying smile before she doubled her efforts to catch up with Seifer.

On their way out, they met up with three other couples along with Squall and Rinoa who was giving them a teasing look. But they just ignored what the two were trying to show and instead hastened to the Headmaster's office. There, they were warmly greeted by Cid and Edea, whose smiles reached their cheeks when they saw the two enter.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

"Congratulations! You are the first couple to arrive...that makes you the champions of this year's Sportsfestival!" Cid proudly acclaimed as he shook each of their hands.

"I wasn't expecting you to join, but I knew you'd end up as winners when I saw your names on the registration." Edea commended with applause, "Congratulations! Now come with me, I'll let you choose your prize."

"Alright! I hope it's something cool." Seifer excitedly followed her, wiping his face from sweat.

"We got lucky this time, all thanks to Xu...I hope you won't get us into another stupid mess like this again." Quistis said, sounding more relieved than angry.

"Nah, I had enough excitement to last me til tomorrow." He casually replied.

"Tomorrow!"

"Fine. Next week."

Edea had them stand before Cid's desk. Atop of it were five small black velvet boxes; in it sparkled five different rings with different stones for each. The first box contained a diamond ring, the second a ruby ring, the third an emerald, next to it was a sapphire, and the last was amber. It all had different styles of cuts and sizes and the bands were either made of gold or silver. The sight made Quistis open her mouth with awe.

"They look beautiful don't they?" Edea admired, and pulling Seifer in closer to the table. "Now, it's tradition for the guy to choose the ring of the lady to be wedded."

"Excuse me?" Quistis pardoned after overhearing the word _'wed'_.

"These are engagement rings. That's why the contest is for couples." Edea couldn't help but giggle at the two.

"But what if we DON'T wanna by engaged! We're not even dating!" startled, he was taken aback by what Edea said.

"I can't believe we were running to get caught." Quistis added an instant later, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Hahahaha!" Cid idly walked to the distressed couple, laughing all the way towards them. "You're as surprised as we were when we saw your names on the registration form. Why don't we settle this matter right now..." He rubbed his wrinkled chin as he thought of a compromise. Eventually, his lips widened to a significant smile. "I say we follow tradition and let Seifer get to choose the ring for Quistis. But it doesn't have to be an engagement, it can be just a gift. Or you can give it to her when things DO work out between you two."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Edea's went along with his words. "Since you're not yet a couple, the ring can wait...who knows?"

"What's with everyone? Are you trying to get us engaged!" Seifer snorted, not amused.

"Don't be silly, we were only joking."

"Yeah right!" he said, unconvinced.

"Now, let's get down to business..." Cid coughed to get their attention. "Seifer, which ring would you like to give Quistis?"

"I dunno..." He wasn't sure what to get her, so he turned back at her and asked, "What do you want?"

"Seifer, you get to decide for her." Edea gave him a warning look before Quistis could even breathe an answer.

"Fine!" he gruffly obeyed, but he had to glance back and forth between the rings and Quistis before he started considering one. After several glimpse at her, he began to notice just how beautiful her blue irises were and how eagerly she was looking at the ring which resembled her own eyes. It was then that it struck him, "I think the sapphire's perfect for her."

She turned her brightened eyes at him. She was a bit surprised that he chose the ring she wanted best. _Was he able to understand her silent gesture? Did he happen to hear her unsaid prayer?_ Whatever it was he sensed, their wavelengths harmonized that time for some reason.

Without saying anything more because the next couple arrived to the scene, they made their way out of the office after courtly bidding their surrogate parents farewell. The couple who went out and just went in exchanged brief glances before heading on.

"Like they said, here..." Seifer scratched his nape as he handed her the ring.

But Quistis calmly refused. "I can't accept that...it still feels like an engagement ring to me."

"Then what the heck do you expect me to do with this!"

"Just keep it, and give it to the real girl who deserves it." She smiled, half-heartedly. She really loved the ring, but thought it wouldn't feel right wearing it.

"Suit yourself then...I'm on my way to the pawnshop." He claimed, tossing the ring in his pocket.

"You're such oaf Seifer!"

He grimaced without turning back. He knew she'd say something like that.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Three Feet Rival**

Chapter 8

"Now where did the 'kiss from a prince' suddenly come from?" Quistis remonstrated with a raised brow.

"She might wake up with a kiss from the prince—or something like that." Rinoa smiled with speculative eyes, "You once told Squall that. I'm just turning the tables. Now YOU will be the princess and Seifer will be THE prince!"

Quistis was temporarily rendered speechless at Rinoa's uncalled for comeback.

"Heck, do you actually think she was serious when said that?" Seifer aided in defense.

"I don't know...but I'm serious about you kissing her." Rinoa said with an edge of persistence.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know...another chapter that seems to have been rushed and stuck together to put it all in one update...well I have to admit, I really didn't know what to write! To honestly tell you, this is the last chapter that I thought about out of the entire story. You have no idea how my brain bled for this! But I guess it kinda turned out okay and funny in the end. See that _Review_ button down there? Click it and tell me what you think!


	8. Three Feet Rival

**Three Feet Rival**

Chapter 8

* * *

To the days which passed right after the amazing race seem to have become a bore as the excitement was suspended for nothing but idle days in the Garden. At the end of the week, Rinoa thought of an ice-breaker for the depressing days for the paired-up blondes. With Cid's permission, Rinoa suggested Quistis to take the kids out around the Alcauld fields to give the children some time out of the classroom. Quistis enthusiastically agreed, but was a little surprised when she realized that Rinoa had asked Seifer to come along.

The whole day, all Rinoa did was try to convince them to do some role-playing for the kids, but they refused, instead, they ended up playing silly games and it was amusing how Seifer seemed to act accordingly with the kids. He was not necessarily goody-goody with them, but to some extent, it was surprising how much he had gotten along with a lot of them that by the end of the day, he had gotten a couple of new friends from Quistis' class.

After several rounds of tag, Seifer and Quistis excused themselves from playing for they felt the strain began to stiffen their joints. Rinoa could've went along with them to rest by the nearby tree, but decided to take the opportunity to plot with the kids. Taking the children off Quistis' hands for a while, she drove them a little further to where the two were peacefully resting.

"I'm amazed at how much the kids are responding to you, much better than those problematic teenagers. I bet you'd make a good buck joining the day care business." Seifer said with a laugh as he leaned his back comfortably on the trunk behind him.

"Those problematic teenagers? You were the only one." She raised a brow at his sarcasm. "But I can say the same to you. It seems like the kids are surprisingly enjoying your cocky attitude towards them." She giggled, leaning her back on the trunk as well right beside him. "You know, they could've loved you even more if you joined the singing of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

"Heh heh...only babies sing that song."

"I could remember you singing that song at the orphanage before with such enthusiasm...now even a single line you refuse to sing. Twinkle twinkle little star...it's the same song as before, but it has changed because our perception of it has changed. It's essence is the same, but the meaning has changed." She said in a low commenting voice, but didn't insist to linger on the thought when she saw him yawn.

For a moment, the silence made them grow uncomfortable, but Seifer took up the pace by opening a new topic.

"From big sis to young mom, what can I say? You love the responsibility don'tcha? I bet you'll make a great mom."

She heard Seifer's voice at the side of her ear. She glanced at him to see whether his expression was as serious as his tone, but when she looked at him, he was simply smiling at the sight of the kids playing.

"Sometimes, I find myself happier than the children." She said, making him turn at her. "I think this may be the best thing that has happened to me."

"What about the war, defending the world and becoming the big hero thing?"

"That too...but to be honest, I really love this settled life. Teaching the children and going out with friends whenever possible." She smiled as she turned her attention to her young students. "I don't wanna die…in a battlefield, wounded or killed. I wanna grow old and see my kids grow up…that's why I want to be an Instructor, more than a SeeD."

"You really are wife-mother-material aren't ya? Remind me to court you someday. Damn, what I'd do to have you for a wife?" He jokingly said, followed by quick laugh.

He didn't bother to look at her silence, _he knew she was blushing_. Just before the silence became somewhat uncomfortable, one of the young boys came running up to them. He was huffing and puffing when he reached Quistis. His hand held a single white daisy.

"Teecher Quisty, here!" he excitedly handed her the flower with sparkling eyes.

"Why thank you Percival, how sweet of you!" Quistis gleefully received the flower and gave Percival a quick hug.

When Percival saw Seifer looking at him, he gave him a light mocking glare and let out his tongue as if to see his patience. When Quistis released him from her arms, he turned to face Seifer in full, then pointing at him said, "I betch'a jealous!"

"Ack!" Seifer coughed in surprise. "Looks like one of your kids is crushin' in on ya." He said chuckling at Quistis.

"Don't be silly, Percival is just really sweet, right Percy?" Quistis defended, pinching Percival on the cheek.

"NoooooOOO! It's tru, I want yuu ta be my girlfwend!" Percival exclaimed with determined eyes.

"Oh Percy, that's so cute!" Quistis giggled, patting him this time.

"Hahahahaha! You always seem to have issues with your students." Seifer teasingly laughed. "It's becoming a serious habit."

Percival simply gazed at the two, apparently disappointed by the lack of reaction. They weren't taking him seriously, and his color began to change with anger.

"Don't tweat me like a baby! I'm not a kid anymow yuu know!" yelled Percival, his cheeks red.

"Oh Percy, I'm sorry...but it's just that..." Quistis tried to explain, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Don't get your hopes up kid, maybe ten more years, because right now she's already MY girlfriend." Seifer interrupted, casually placing his arm around her shoulder.

"S-Seifer!" Quistis was taken aback by his blunt statement. "Percival—"

Tears quickly began to gather in his eyes and he quickly ran away before Quistis could say anything more.

"Now look at what you did! That's very insensitive of you, he's just a child." Quistis said angrily taking his arm off her shoulder.

"Why, are you planning to accept his proposal? To be his girlfwend?" Seifer teased.

"Of course not...it's just that, what you said to him...you know, he might start telling everyone—"

"Oh so that's what got you worried!"

"No, it's just that—"

"What? You thought I was kidding?" Seifer said with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

"Of course you were!" Quistis retorted a bit nervous.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Seifer said in an even more serious manner.

Quistis' hair began to rise on her arms. She felt queasy at his words and his charming-locked gaze that all she could do was stare back blankly at him.

"Hahahaha!" Seifer began to laugh at her expression. "You have real issues when it comes to love don'tcha? I guess that's what you get for falling in love with a boy who hasn't reached puberty."

"What?"

"Squall of course!"

"Now how did he get in the picture!"

"Because it was either him or ME."

She glared at him and was about to retaliate with a yell when they suddenly heard Rinoa's voice at a distance.

"OH MY GOSH!"

In a jiffy, Rinoa stood before them with such a high smile that her beam seemed to hurt her cheeks; but her eyes showed a different picture, it was wide and teasing. She poked the two simultaneously on the shoulders. "I knew it! You two are involved!" she cooed.

Quistis' glare at Seifer became twice as fierce. She folded her arms and by widening her eyes, signalled him to explain.

"Yeah, it's true." Seifer snickered giving her a crooked smile.

"AHHHHH! This is so exciting! I'm calling for a Balamb Garden press conference when we get back!"

Quistis twitched Seifer's ear and turned to Rinoa, "Don't be silly, there's nothing between us." She twitched his ear harder, "Right Seifer?" her tone calm but bordered on anger.

Seifer gritted his teeth at the pain. "—whatever she says!" he confessed through his clenched teeth.

With which, Quistis released him and said, "Thank you." in better tone.

Rinoa could only sigh, all excitement ceased. "And I was really looking forward to announce you guys are official."

"I really don't understand what you guys are planning, but I'm telling you right now, better quit—" Rinoa opened her mouth, but Quistis kept on, "—and don't say you have nothing to do with this...you're pretty predictable you know."

"So what if they're trying to hook us? It's not like it's gonna work. Besides, isn't it fun to see them miserably fail on their attempts?" Seifer defended, casually leaning his back on the tree. "Let's just play along. As long as we're clear, it should be fine—" Suddenly his tone became sceptical, "You're not crushin' in on me yet are ya?" he kidded peering at Quistis' eyes.

"Please, I'm way out of your league." she jokingly rejoindered with a chuckle.

As the two started to argue, though it wasn't a serious debate, it still struck a nerve that Rinoa for once didn't bother to join in the conversation. She was awestruck by the compatibility of the two; Quistis was actually brave enough to give him a piece of her mind, while Seifer was smart enough to keep up with witty comebacks at her every remark. Rinoa listened as the argument escalated, her ears simply eager to hear at each of the blonde's counter, while her eyes amazed at the sight of her two friends getting in on each other's nerve. Finally, she couldn't contain herself any longer that she just had to speak.

"We made the right choice. You guys are meant for each other!"

Her words caught their attention and silenced the quarrel; instead, it was they who listened this time.

"You guys amazingly suit each other's personality. Seriously! I mean, think about it, if you work things through, I bet you can have a real successful relationship as girlfriend and boyfriend. You'd make a great couple!"

They simply looked at each other with weird-puzzled stares.

"You're getting way ahead of yourself again." Seifer blurted with resentment, but Quistis was silent.

Rinoa saw her blushed and teased, "Seeeeeeee! Quistis thinks it could work!"

Surprised by Rinoa's sudden claim, she jerked with shock and became twice as embarrassed by her reaction that she could have covered her cheeks with her palm. Unable to take the feeling of embarrassment, she immediately stood up and approached the children.

After taking a few steps, without looking back, she said, "Don't be ridiculous, Seifer's just my best friend." then went on her way.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Seifer and Rinoa were left to look at Quistis gather the children at play. While she was busy with teacher stuff, Rinoa took the opportunity to convince Seifer with her theory.

"Pssst...!" Rinoa softly called out waving her hand at Seifer signalling him to come closer.

Curious at what she had to say, he let his ear came closer to her lips.

"I think she has a crush on you." She whispered, her hand covered the side of his ear.

"Nice try, but like she said, we're just good FRIENDS." Although he made sure he stressed out the term, he could see Rinoa wasn't convinced.

"You know what I think? I think you guys are just in denial. I can sense there's an attraction between you two, you just don't put so much attention into really knowing how you feel for each other because you're too stubborn to accept the fact that you can be more than just friends—right—best friends."

"I've known Quistis for over nineteen years and not one day did I ever felt any attraction for her. What makes you say I am now?" he scoffed, irritated at her persistence.

"Because how you treat her now isn't anything like how you treated her a year ago. Because how you look at her isn't the same how you looked at her years ago. Don't you get it? You're obviously having a strong bond that the whole Garden has already noticed! Seifer, I think I know what I'm saying when I say your relationship with Quisty's going somewhere more than just mutual." Rinoa said smiling the whole time she spoke. It was one of those feeling she got when she knows she's right.

"Dammit Rinoa, I know myself better than anyone, and I know the difference between attraction and friendship so don't hold claims without proof."

"...I'm just trying to help." She fretted pursing her lips.

There was a brief silence between the two. Slowly, Rinoa's pursed lip stretched out into an impish smile.

"You've taught me how to believe in heartfelt instincts...I think I get the feeling that I'm right when I say you guys have the potential of falling for each other. Just wait and see!" Rinoa taunted as she left him and ran toward the kids.

From where Seifer sat, he heard her yell out, "Hey kids! Who wants to watch a role play!"

He saw everyone raised his and her hand.

_This is gonna be interesting._ He thought, then got up to approach them.

"Alright, anyone who wants Teacher Quisty to be the princess, say 'I'!" Rinoa asked yelling, while pointing at Quistis who just folded her arms in disbelief—Rinoa was being persistent.

"AYE!" Everyone screamed in a high-pitched trill.

"And anyone who wants Seifer to be the prince in shining armor, say 'I'!" Rinoa asked, yelling still, but this time she raised Seifer's hand and let it wave at the kids.

"AYE!" Everyone yelled back, even louder.

"Yey!" Rinoa clapped her hands with glee at the children's cooperation, then started to narrate the story without delay. "I will be the wicked witch who will trap Princess Quistis atop of a high tower." She explained, pointing at a pile of rocks. "She became very sad and wished a prince would come to rescue her." Rinoa continued, signalling Quistis to speak.

"Oh, when will he come? Where is my prince?" She gave the effort to adlib, but the words came out with bad acting.

Rinoa went along as she told the story, but it made sense nonetheless. "Just then, Prince Seifer—A.K.A.—the knight in shining armor, heard her plea and came rushing on his white steed to rescue the princess and save the day!"

Hearing his cue, he went and approached Quistis pretending he was riding a horse. "Fear not my fair maiden for I have come to rescue you!" he boldly said in gallant tone, but in his mind, he felt utterly ridiculous but didn't bother to know why he even agreed to play along in the first place.

"And so he comes and slays the wicked witch!"

Seifer acted like he drew out sword from his side and pretended to stab Rinoa with the imaginary sword.

"ACK!" Upon seemingly in contact with the said sword, Rinoa acted like she was in pain and fell on her butt. "But before the witch dropped dead, she placed a curse on Princess Quistis where she would fall into a deep sleep and can only be awaken by the kiss of her one true love—Prince Seifer!" she said in dramatic tone before she let herself fall flat on the ground, dead.

"Oh no you don't!" Seifer quickly protested, hitting her to get up.

"Owww...!" She complained, rubbing her head from Seifer's noggin.

"Now where did the 'kiss from a prince' suddenly come from?" Quistis remonstrated with a raised brow.

"She might wake up with a kiss from the prince—or something like that." Rinoa smiled with speculative eyes. "You once told Squall that. I'm just turning the tables. Now YOU will be the princess and Seifer will be THE prince!"

Quistis was temporarily rendered speechless at Rinoa's uncalled for comeback.

"Heck, do you actually think she was serious when said that?" Seifer aided in defense.

"I don't know...but I'm serious about you kissing her." Rinoa said with an edge of persistence.

"Well we won't...what if the Headmaster hears about me and Seifer kissing in front of the kids!" Quistis argued with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"The kids' lips are sealed, we just want to see the happily ever after ending—every fairytale must have one, right kids!" Rinoa kidded.

"YES! Don't worry, we won't tell teecher Quisty!" said one child with a big grin.

"YEAH! We pwomise!" another child exclaimed.

Then one by one, the kids stood up in agreement, apparently wanting to see them kiss. The two could only stare at each other with tentative expressions. The stare lasted a long time, but then finally Seifer gave in, wanting to prove Rinoa that nothing could possibly happen between him and Quistis even after a kiss.

"What do you say we prove Rinoa she's dead wrong about us?" Seifer smirked, motioning for Quistis to get closer to him.

"I-I'm not really sure if we should..." she hesitated, taking a step back away from Seifer.

"Why? It's only gonna be just a kiss—"

"It's not JUST a kiss!" Quistis angrily retorted at Seifer's insensitivity.

Seifer chuckled at her reaction. "You're not assuming that I wanna kiss you because I've got a crush on you, are ya?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" she retorted again, angrier the second time.

"Then what's the matter?"

She couldn't reply any longer, _she didn't know what to say_, what other reason was she supposed to say besides _'no'_? Since she didn't speak, he made the move and started to let their faces get closer and closer. He was hesitant in his own right, but the way she looked at him, tolerant and waiting, he might as well go for it, after all, he didn't mind kissing her. For the first time, they felt like they were really looking at each other. It was a weird and new feeling of closeness for both that when Quistis felt his face went beyond their comfort distance, she had to close her eyes. When she did, he felt the sudden push to touch her face, and when he did to direct it to his, a sudden scream from behind caused him to quickly release her, and her, to open her eyes. Quistis immediately turned away to avoid his still resolute gaze, but not before he saw her blushed cheeks.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Percival came screaming out of the quiet crowd and ran in between her and Seifer, pushed Seifer away with all his might and hugged Quistis as hard as he could.

"Percival, what's wrong?" Quistis asked, relieved that she was saved from the kiss, but worried at the child with flooding tears.

"You can't kiss him! YUU CAN'T!" Percival exclaimed sniffing with face pitch red and eyes drowning in tears.

"I suppose now she won't be able to." Seifer answered gawking at the child who accidentally hit his sensitive part.

"Wreally!" The child turned to Quistis for affirmation with a sudden illuminating face.

"Yes Percy, I won't be kissing Seifer if that is what you want." She confirmed with a beam.

"Well I certainly wasn't expecting this." Rinoa intruded with apparent disappointment. "At least I tried, right?" she grumbled at the little girl who sat beside her, but the girl only giggled in response.

"I guess that's enough excitement for today. Let's head back to the Garden now, shall we?" Quistis said, gathering the children and letting them form into a straight line.

As Quistis was busy lining up the kids, Rinoa quietly approached Seifer.

"Hey, I think you should go talk to her." Rinoa whispered from behind, making sure Quistis wouldn't hear her.

"What am I suppose to say?" he groused back.

"Anything! You can't just 'almost kiss' her then completely forget about it just because it didn't happen. I think she feels queasy at what just happened." Rinoa explained.

"Dammit, this was your idea!"

"I know...but it was your choice."

"Shit Rinoa, you're gettin' back at me for what I did to you last year, aren't you!"

"Of course not! In fact, I think I'm doing you a favor."

"No you're not."

"Dammit Seifer, you're such a pighead! I'll go tell Quisty—you talk to her, okay?" Rinoa finally gave up and strode to Quistis' side.

Seifer didn't hear their conversation at all, but saw them glanced at him a couple of times. A few more seconds and Rinoa started to walk, leading the line with the kids trailing behind and with their hands on their back. He saw Percival glanced back at him with a piercing stare, but he couldn't react, not while Quistis was coming his way expecting an explanation.

"Rinoa said she'll go on ahead with the kids." Quistis casually said as she came closer and stood beside him, then her voice was reduced into a murmur, "She said...we should talk."

For a moment, Seifer became silent with the thought of the words that he should say.

"I...I'm sorry." He uttered discreetly.

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Seifer's face fell.

She caught the expression in his eyes before he dropped them to look at the ground.

"You didn't, remember?" she giggled, hoping to uplift his mood.

"So, you're not angry?"

"Am I supposed to?" she said, sounding confused by his question.

"I just thought it would have mattered if I kissed you."

"It would have...it would have been my first."

"That explains it!" he said laughing as he recalled her expression earlier.

"You scared me half to death!" she cried out giving him a push.

He kept on laughing even as she pushed him. They had a good relationship and could laugh quickly at inconvenient incidences as such without saying much.

After a moment which seemed so long, Seifer ceased his laugh and kidded in serious tone, "When I tried to kiss you earlier, you didn't seem to resist. Does that mean you don't mind me being your first kiss?"

"Don't be silly, it's called acting." She jokingly answered back, chuckling beneath her breath.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Bittersweet Apathy**

Chapter 9

"That was a little bit weird." Quistis uttered with a crinkled forehead.

"No, that's what fortune tellers do, do weird stuff." Xu explained with a little giggle, then got into more serious matters. "So, Seifer's your soul mate, eh?"

"I don't know...I'm as confused as you are."

"This may sound weird, but I believe he is."

* * *

A/N: I have a story about this chapter right here. It's funny actually...I was planning of having Quistis kidnapped by Rinoa and pretending her to have been possessed by another Sorceress with the help of Zone and Watts...saving Quistis, the damsel in distress, unknown to Seifer that she was just having tea with Rinoa at the orphanage...an action-comedy sort of chapter this could have been. But then I suddenly remembered what Quistis said to Squall in the game which totally connects to her believing in fairytales...and then her students came to mind... because I haven't really introduced them to you other than mentioning that Quistis became their instructor...and then them going out on a field trip with Rinoa sounded fun...so I might as well tag Seifer along to make it work, right? And then I thought, now how the heck am I gonna kidnap Quistis now! With the children tagging along and all...so how about making them part of the kidnap hoax? What the hell are they gonna do! Pretend to have been possessed by Rinoa and fight Seifer? That's not right...they're a bunch of five-year-olds and would surly die with a single swing from Seifer! Then it came to me, what do kids do? PLAY and listen to stories...and play some more! And so that supposed EPIC chapter of Seifer travelling across the globe to find Quistis drinking tea became a role play with the kids—NICE!

Might as well show you the deleted scene here, where Seifer finally finds Quistis after beating off Zone and Watts. It's sad I wasn't able to create the material for this because it's kinda funny.

_Quistis turned around when she heard footsteps coming towards her direction. _

"_Quis! Are you alright! Did they hurt you?" Seifer rushed to her side and scanned her face for any trace of imperfection, apparent worry running across his eyes._

"_I'm fine!" She giggled, confused. "What are you doing here?" surprised to see him half-way across the continent._

"_...To rescue you!"_

"_...Why?..." _


	9. Bittersweet Apathy

**Bittersweet Apathy**

Chapter 9

* * *

The clock bell tolled midnight. A lone shadow sat at the Library, her hair jet black and frizzy, her face pale as ash with blood shut eyes and mouth oozing with drool.

An unfamiliar mist shrouded the library; a scary scene, as if ripped out from a horror movie.

A cloaked figure passed though the bookcases. A light moan and groan could be heard echoing in the darkened room behind the bookshelves where few have ventured to look. As the footsteps of the cloaked figure came closer and closer to the table where the shadow sat, the groan became louder and louder, turning into a deep breathing sound.

The clanking of the footsteps stopped before the table where the shadow groaned. Silence stood still save for the deep breathing echoes. The cloaked figure took out a seemingly sharp stick, and in a sweeping motion, hit it against the table missing the shadow just by a few inches away.

_**SMACK!**_

Echoed the stick as it hit the table.

"No sleeping in the Library!" the cloaked lady exclaimed. As the moonlight passed through the window, her face was unveiled; it was the new head librarian shivering at the cold mist of the air conditioned room.

Shocked by the sudden whack at the side of her ear, Xu immediately opened her eyes from sleep and quickly sat up with wide-opened eyes and a pounding heartbeat.

"So it's you again! It's been a week since I found you here at late hours—sleeping and DROOLING all over the books!" scolded the librarian as she twitched Xu's ear and dragged her out of the seat.

"OW! Oooowww...owowow!" uttered Xu as she got up from her chair carried by the strength of the librarian.

"Do you realize that your excessive drooling has caused some of our texts to smudge!" the librarian continued with infuriated expression, "What are you up to? I've never seen you come here before."

"I...ahhh...had been doing research." Xu explained, aware of the new librarian's unfamiliar face, she didn't bother to argue. Instead, she motioned to the librarian to release her ear and play innocent.

"Go on, I'm listening." The librarian finally took off her grip from Xu's ear and folded her arms instead, waiting for Xu's reply.

"Well...you see I have been looking for a book about enchantment and spells. I need to make a love potion you see—for a friend." She explained, poking her pointing finger against each other like a little girl.

"A love potion you say?" The librarian's tone turned from angry to curious. She was about to cast Xu away when she began to have second thoughts. Looking at Xu's desperate expression, she felt pity and decided to help out the poor girl. "For one, I can tell you that your search is in vain. The Garden has forbidden us to provide books about the dark arts and those hullabaloos—for safety precautions. But for both our sakes and for the books you are about to drool on, I'll tell you a little secret. Not everyone knows about this, but I know where to get your love potion. Go to Dollet and wait at the fountain over at Central Square. By the strike of midnight, an old woman in a black cloak will arrive carrying a chest full of mystical items. One of the things she sells is the much sought after love potion, also, a recipe booklet for her potions, love potion included. She may be a push over for new customers, but she gives quite a bargain if you know how to talk things through...although I never really got good prices from her."

"How do you know all this?" Xu curiously asked with suspicious eyes.

"Well...it's uhhh...it's complicated." The librarian fumbled for words. Unable to justify her reason, she took the initiative of leading Xu out of the library, pressing her palm against Xu's back to push her out. "Desperate times call for desperate measures. I'll be forty this year for crying out loud!" she finally blurted as Xu reached the door; she was about to close it when she added, "It's good to be young and single, but at this point in life, I'd be damned to find myself a husband before turning forty! Now leave and don't come back—because of you, I'm now bombarded with the thoughts of singlehood and solitude!" she complained like a paranoid and slamming the door at Xu.

"No wonder you're single." was Xu's only comment to the door before leaving back to her room. Nonetheless, she got what she wanted and walked all the way to her room with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

After about a week with her little encounter with the librarian, she had been busier than ever to come up with a scheme of the century. It was too obvious that she had made her preparation well. Big dark eye bags drooped down her cheeks as she had been often spotted sleeping in her office for several days now, so much so that she has caught Quistis' attention. Quistis, worried about her best friend's situation, decided to visit her in one of her breaks to talk about what has been going on with her for the past week.

"Xu, can we talk?" Quistis concernedly asked as she opened the door to Xu's office, who at that time was speaking with the fortune teller of Dollet.

"Quisty! Just the one I wanted to see." Xu smiled with delight as soon as she saw Quistis enter the door. "Great timing, I invited Lady Aurora for a little fortune telling about my love life. Care to give it a shot? She's really good." Xu briefly introduced them then had Quistis seated across the woman.

Indeed it was an excellent timing; Xu had just finished briefing Aurora about the supposed upturn of events and was about to leave and go to Quistis when she suddenly came in to their benefit.

"Hello there my dear, can you open your palm and place them on the crystal ball for me?" The fortune teller eerily requested pointing at the glowing piece of orb situated at the middle of the table.

Quistis looked the old woman thinking whether she should do as she said or not. Part of her was curious to know what was laid before her—her love life that is—but part of her was also afraid to hear a possible unwanted future. There was something about the old woman's stare which made her uncomfortable. It was like the old woman was seeing right through her soul, trying to read her mind and transcending a hypnotic stare, ordering her feed her curiosity.

The woman had deep purple eyes which made her seem enchanting beneath her wrinkled face and white hair. Quistis felt drawn to the crystal ball that unconsciously, she opened her palm and placed it on the surface of the sphere as instructed. The moment her hand touched the crystal, lights of many luminescent color clouded within, swirling heavily like disturbed mist.

"Ahhhh...yesssss...I can see it...it is written in the stars." The old woman uttered as she circled her hands hovering around the crystal ball as if in a trance. "Yes...it won't be long before the man you've been waiting for will return your hidden affections. The man you will be for the rest of your life, your destiny, your soul mate, the prince charming and knight in shining armor you've so longed for will be the one to give you your fairytale ending." She paused and gave Quistis a modest but meaningful look. "On the night of the first full moon this month, you will meet him under a lone tree over by the coast of Balamb. At the stroke of midnight, he will hold out a vial of clear liquid. If the liquid turns red when you toast it with his, then your love is meant to last a lifetime, but if it remains transparent, then you are not meant for each other. But whatever the result, you will seal your fate with a toast and by drinking all of its contents. Make sure you stare at each other's eye the moment you swallow the liquid. With that toast of true love, your destinies will entwine and you will have your happily ever after."

For moment, she contemplated with what she heard. "...But who?"

"The man has a long scar across his forehead, his name starts with an 'S' and also happens to be your childhood friend."

"Squall?" Quistis whispered to herself, but was loud enough to be overheard by the woman.

Abashed when she realized that there was another man that went with the same description, she stuttered for an answer recalling every detail about the man Xu had described. "NO! He's blonde, about 6'2, deep green eyes and was a Sorceress' Knight—"

"SEIFER!" She was startled when she heard herself react so much at the thought of his name.

"—YES! THAT'S THE GUY! Tall and a fine looking stud."

She was totally caught off guard and didn't know how to react, whether she felt the slightest bit of gladness, she at that instant forgot since it was so uncalled for. How the woman reacted and described him made her feel odd, it seemed all too planned that she glanced at Xu to see her reaction, but Xu seemed innocent with her expressionless facade. Quistis quickly returned her gaze at the old woman and narrowed her eyes to see if there was a hint of deception, but the old woman's stare was unreadable making Quistis feel queasy with the thought of an inevitable future with Seifer.

"Never will there be a love more powerful than that destined by the stars when blossomed under the moon, their master, in its fullest form." Although Quistis seemed hesitant with her fortune, the woman made a wise comment which made Quistis consider their future a possibility. "I can sense the crystal ball is telling me that the reason why you cannot find a man is because you have a particular intention of having a romantic fairytale story. I can feel that this Seifer fellow will be the one to give you that, after all he was a knight at one time in his life. Do not doubt me, for the world has inevitable forces that make all our destinies happen, and in your case, circumstances such as this is what will lead you to your eventual happily ever after."

"But why do we have drink from a vial to make it all happen?" it was a question of suspicion, "It doesn't happen to be a love potion is it?"

"I was afraid you'd ask...but no, it's sort of not." She lied, but it came out obvious.

"...Sort of?" Quistis continued her interrogation, not convinced by the old woman's answer.

"Oh my! Now look at the time—aren't you suppose to be leaving?" Xu interrupted, aware that it was getting too risky if the old woman would say anything more.

Immediately the old woman gathered all her stuff spread across the table and shoved it in her bag then hurried for the door. "Yes yes, look at the time! I have to go now. I need to catch the ferry to Dollet!" but right before she closed the door, she turned back to give Quistis a parting glance, smiled, then left.

"That was a little…weird." Quistis uttered with a crinkled forehead.

"No, that's what fortune tellers do, do weird stuff." Xu explained with a little giggle, then got into more serious matters. "So, Seifer's your soul mate, eh?"

"I don't know...I'm as confused as you are."

"This may sound weird, but I believe he is."

"Not you too..." Quistis sighed shaking her head in disbelief. "Listen, I know you guys had been trying to hook us up for some apparent reason, and we have figured that one out already, but please, tell me why in the world do you think Seifer is the right guy for me?"

"I've been thinking a lot...and it IS possible. I mean, it's like the universe itself is pushing you together. You've been together since you met at the orphanage, you may have separated ways for a while, but you got back together here in the Garden—twice. You became classmates for a few years then you became his instructor—TWICE! You guys may have started on the wrong foot, but now you seem to be each other's company just when you no longer have to be together. Plus, you had a thing for Squall while he was involved with Rinoa, now they ended up together while you both were left single. I mean, don't you think that means something?"

Xu's words got her thinking—_hard_. "I never really thought of it as that."

"This is it Quisty—this is the fairytale story that fate has been slowly shaping for you your whole life! You've just been taking in the wrong signs since you've been unconscious about it because you thought it was Squall, but didn't you notice that Seifer was also there the whole time? I mean, from your childhood, to you being classmates, up to becoming his student…and even in the war, you never really seem to have parted ways…until now, there is still something that makes your lives collide, but you never seem to notice, and yet fate again has made it possible for you to meet Lady Aurora to tell you straight on this time. That's too many signs already!"

That was a hard slap of reality on the face for her. _Was Xu actually right?_ That she had mistaken Squall to be the one when it was actually Seifer the whole time? Was all the little things that had been happening between them, from them being orphaned and meeting at the orphanage, them being classmates for over four years, their being stuck together as his private tutor, Seifer's first mission at Dollet, and more recently, their prize at the Amazing Race was an engagement ring, was all of it fate's doing to get them together? It all seemed too sudden for just one afternoon to swallow, especially when it had been something apparent her whole life. But still, she had no feelings for Seifer; he was just another one of her friends, _nothing more_. She felt like Xu was one of those pairing them up, but to her defense, she was making it all too real, no longer the fooling-around that the others were doing.

"And let me remind you that it was he who saved you after getting lost in time. Now that makes him your knight in shining armor…and kinda like a prince charming in a way…he is kinda cute except for the attitude, he'll make a fine prince charming." She giggled and couldn't stop but ask when she noticed Quistis was beginning to have blushed cheeks. "Does it bother you that Seifer's actually the one you've been waiting for your whole life?"

"Yes!" she retorted with the obvious shock in her face still lingering. Xu made her point clear, Seifer _could_ be the one. But reality came in too fast that she had to force her heart to stop acting and started to order her mind to take its place. She shook her head and took a step back to frown at Xu. "I mean, this is all too sudden."

"I don't think so. After all, it's been thirteen years in the making—the fairytale thing."

"Wait—I thought you didn't like Seifer, how come you're now insisting that he's the guy for me?" Quistis suddenly realized that it was Xu she was talking with.

The words came piercing in like a dart, _she was dead right_, she didn't favor Seifer and had been telling Quistis that for a long time, several times, now that the tables were turned, she had to think _fast_. "About that..." She cleared her throat to stall some time to think. "Good question..." she added, clearing her throat again. "That's because I'm your best friend. I don't want you to miss your chance of finding true love because of me. If Seifer's the guy for you, then so be it, that'll be my problem to deal with, right?" She gave Quistis a quick hug with a trembling heart; it was her who needed the hug.

"You'd do that?" Quistis spoke with the mixed feeling of gladness and confusion as she hugged her back. At that point, she didn't know what else to think or how to react. Xu did the impossible, made Quistis' heart overshadow her mind. But all that mixed feelings could be saved for later, now it was time to 'help' Xu.

"H-hey, what are friends for?" she replied trembling, this time with relief.

"Now let's talk about you...what have you been up to? How come you seem out of yourself lately?" Quistis asked in concern as she released her grip to look at Xu.

"Curse!" she surprisingly thought out loud. She couldn't possibly say she was so busy making appointments at midnight with the Lady Aurora. She was caught off guard for the second time and had to think fast yet again.

"What, a curse?"

"Y-yes?" she agreed to deny. "It's a curse from Lady Aurora." She went along as she tried to make an excuse, "She told me of my fortune, but I refused to follow her instructions...so I was cursed. That's why she was here—to remove it."

"I'll be cursed if I don't do as she says?"

"Exactly!" she exclaimed when a new idea popped in her head. She had the gift of being a quick thinker and a good liar that it was a good mix to manipulate someone like…say…her best friend. "That's why you have to do exactly as she says or you'll be cursed real bad. And trust me, it ain't nice!" she threatened pointing at her sluggish eyes. "Oh, and by the way, here's the vial she's talking about." She suddenly remembered. She dug deep into her skirt's pocket and took out a small bottle containing an oily liquid.

"How come you have it? Nevermind...just tell me what this stuff is. It's not a love potion is it?" she curiously asked again as she held the bottle and swivelled the liquid inside.

"Tsk! Love potion! Now where did you get that idea?" she snickered flapping her palm at her in ridicule.

"Then what else is it supposed to be, how come we have to drink it?" she raised her brow and folded her arms, seemingly suspicious.

She took the item from Quistis' hand, and with it an explanation, "It's a special potion that will cast away the curse I was talking about. That's why you HAVE to drink it and follow EXACTLY as she instructed to have to make it work. At the stroke of midnight, under the full moon, you will toast it with Seifer, drink the whole bottle then look exactly straight into his eyes. You're supposed to feel a little queasy right after, but that'll be just the potion taking effect. If you don't do it right, you'll be cursed real bad, and I'm talking out of experience here."

"Then in that case," she took the bottle from Xu's hand and looked at it one more time before placing it in her pocket, "I don't have a choice."

"Pretty much!" she grinned.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Lady Aurora was about to step out of the gate when Seifer happened to pass by dragging along his Hyperion. At that instant, when they exchanged glances, Lady Aurora knew he was the one she had been looking for the entire afternoon. Seifer had passed by several steps when she decided to take the opportunity and get her job done. She quickly took out the picture of Seifer Xu had given her and compared the faces, just to make sure.

It made a match.

"Wait! You there, young man who wields a gunblade and a scar on his face with green eyes and blonde hair, wearing a trench coat—"

"What'd you want grandma? You're obviously calling my attention." Seifer finally turned around to face her, overhearing the old woman's rather detailed description of him.

She quickly scanned through her bag and took out a deck of tarot cards then spread it on her fingers. "Pick a card."

"I don't have time to play your silly little game." He was rather uninterested by the offer.

"You will PICK a CARD." The old woman's voice turned from sweet into a deep groan like a voice from the depths of hell.

Seifer was so startled by the old woman that he unconsciously picked up a random card from the deck and gave it to her without saying a word. She received it with a smile, turned it, then immediately her curved lips went the other way around. He picked up a Twin Tarot, a card with no possible meaning or connection about love. Her only initiative was to quietly return the card back to the deck then selected the card herself.

"That wasn't the card you want, this is." She said pointing at the half-drawn card, her voice returned to sweet and tender.

"I thought I get to choose the card!" Seifer complained waving his hand.

"Yes, and THIS IS THE CARD YOU GET TO CHOOSE." The old woman hissed. Her purple eyes turned fiery red startling Seifer the second time.

He twitched his lip and took out the card she wanted him to pick, this time without complain. She turned over the card, and just as she expected, it was the Love Tarot. Placing the card on the cemented ground, she sat and motioned Seifer to sit across her. He grumbled a few words but caught her piercing red eyes, so he did as he was told. With the Love Tarot between them, she placed four more cards, the Full Moon Tarot on its north, the Knight Tarot on its left, the Beauty Tarot on its right, and the Water Element Tarot on its south, respectively. He raised his brow at the cards laid before him.

"A new and unending love is about to blossom between you and the woman of your dreams. You will meet under the full moon three days from now, under the lone tree near the shore at Balamb. There, at the stroke of midnight, you will toast with her, this." She took out from her bag the very same vial she gave to Xu earlier that day and handed it to him, then went on when she didn't hear him speak. "This is the enchanted oil of Centra, it will seal your fate with her and that's when you will find true love in her eyes. Stare directly into the depths of her eyes, find her soul, there you will see yourself...with her. She is the woman you are destined to be with for the rest of your life."

After she had spoken, she gave him an enigmatic smile, waiting for a reaction.

He looked at her long and hard. After a while, he started to giggle which eventually turned into a boisterous laugh. "That's the best joke I heard in years!"

"IT'S NOT A JOKE!" She exclaimed in rage, infuriated by his rudeness.

"If it's not, then it's stupid!" He kept on laughing so hard that his stomach began to feel pain from his consistent giggle.

The woman gave him a poisonous look, but she eventually snapped. Grabbing his neck with her hand, she injected her sharp nails through his flesh causing it to bleed. Seifer was in grave shock but instinctively struggled to remove his neck from her grip, but she was ridiculously strong.

"YOU listen to me...if you cannot take my word seriously, I swear I'll curse you to grow old and miserable and alone on your deathbed!"

"What the fuck do you want!" he gulped gritting his teeth from the screeching pain on his neck.

"I want you to do exactly as I told you—OR ELSE!" she emphasized her threat with a stronger grip.

"Shit! Who are you!"

"I'm Lady Aurora, fortune teller of the moon." She courtly introduced herself, finally releasing him from her choking grip. "If you want my advice, I say you should go and do what I told you. The woman I'm referring to is worth checking out."

He wiped the blood off on his neck. She was serious and he no longer wanted to offend her, so instead he played along. "Really? I wonder who?"

"If you're talking about a beautiful blonde with long hair, enchanting blue eyes, plump lips, sexy, about 5'6, and was your instructor, then you're dead on."

"Instructor?" he raised a brow, "Quistis?"

"Yup! But trust me, I don't know her. It's the cards that's whispering to me, saying that she's the woman you're bound to fall in love with, the woman you're destined to love."

"Are you sure you're a fortune teller?" he muttered, no longer impolite.

"I got the mysterious looks, the mysterious magic cards, the enchanted looking bag—what more do you want!" she ranted.

"Because you're talkin' bout Quistis—Quistis Trepe!" he said with a disbelieving expression.

"You're one tough nut that's hard to crack, aren't you? Take my word, you're proposal has been way overdue!"

"Wo-wo-wo—proposal!" he jerked in surprise.

"Ahhh SUSH!" The woman cut him off by grabbing his lip and sealing it with her fingers. "Now where was I? Ahhh...yessss...with the trophy ring that's made of sapphire, you will place it on her left ring finger right after you drank from the vial. If the liquid turns ruby red at your toast, then your love is meant blossom like the summer rose for never before is there a love more powerful than that witnessed by a full moon with the grace of the enchanted oil." Releasing her finger off his lip, she smiled at him, while he simply gave her a weird look.

"If you miss your deadline three days from now, then your chances of ever loving a woman will be gone." The old woman said as parting words before she took off with an ominous laugh.

Seifer was left thunderstruck and perplexed more than ever.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Serendipity**

Chapter 10

His hand reached down his pocket, there he felt the ring colder than ever. He should have disposed of it when he had the chance, he could have been spending cash instead of getting himself an early and unwanted engagement. He had several chances of pawning it at Balamb, but whenever he tried to, something always came up, and the closest he got to selling it he ended up backing out. It was like somewhere deep within him was not permitting him to sell the ring.

_Was it his conscience telling him that it belonged to Quistis?_

Or was it fate telling him that it was meant for someone?

So far, he didn't know because all he could think about was him, proposing to Quistis right after the toast.

There was a border between curiosity and seeing things through, what he wanted was the latter. Though he knew the proposal would be a hoax and wouldn't stick to his word, he wanted to see, just to know,

_Was their relationship enough for Quistis to accept his proposal?_

_

* * *

_

A/N: As you will seem to notice, the story is now shifting from light comedy to a heavier story plot...although I'm still trying to employ some humor every now and then, I'm really starting to go to the romantic side of the story now. As for Lady Aurora, I simply loved to mess up with her that her character almost seemed like a joke with such an inconsistent attitude...but hey, her role turned out well, she's like this lunatic of a fortune teller. Hahaha! And so time and time again, I encourage you to leave me your thoughts about this fic.


	10. Serendipity

**Serendipity**

Chapter 10

* * *

To the days which followed, the two had been unusually quiet, either one not mentioning about their encounter with the old fortune teller. Opening the topic as both thought, would result to an uncomfortable situation. And although they gave the effort to keep up with their friendly conversation at a normal pace, they both knew things were no longer as down-to-earth as it was...

_As it should_.

The morning of the full moon, Seifer and Quistis were quietly eating breakfast. It was a Saturday, at 10 in the morning, everyone had already eaten their breakfast, save for the two. Trying to pretend to concentrate on chomping down their food to avoid any conversation, it was a weird silence.

"So..." Seifer muttered a cough, giving the effort to open up a topic.

"Hmmm?"

When Quistis placed her fork on the plate and looked at him at full, his mind started to struggle finding for words to be said, _ANY_.

"Is that beef?" He stupidly asked, stupidly pointing his spoon at the morsel of food on her plate.

"It's corned beef. It must be beef then." She wryly gave him an odd looking smile, though it was obvious, she was holding in a laugh.

The stupidity of the question and the mockery of her answer made the silence grow deeper. It could have been better if he was being sarcastic, but at the formality of how the question and reply came, it simply resulted to another odd silence.

"What's going on? You're both unusually quiet." A deep familiar voice suddenly came in to the scene.

Quistis immediately turned to see the face of the man whose voice she adored so much. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Gavin locking a smile and a stare at her.

"Gavin, what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it natural for a doctor to eat a late breakfast?" His statement made her question sound as stupid as Seifer's causing her to twitch her lip at the thought.

"Soymilk and tofu?" Seifer raised a brow at the sight of the food neatly placed on his tray.

"Well yes, I'm on a strict diet...it's essential for every doctor to have a healthy lifestyle." Gavin explained giving Seifer a brief glance before turning back to Quistis. "I'll be free tonight, perhaps we could have dinner at Balamb, if you'd like. You still owe me that dinner you promised last week."

"You're going out with Doc now?" Seifer couldn't help but interrupt, a fleeting shock ran across his face.

"Yes?" She wasn't sure about the answer, as far as she knew, her relationship with Gavin hasn't been going anywhere since four years ago, and she confirmed it when she caught sight of Gavin frowning. When Seifer scowled, she backed out, "but not really..." but then again caught the disappointment in Gavin's eyes. She was really in a fix as someone being 'caught in the middle'. "What I mean is, we just hang out...sometimes." She said unsure at the trail of the thought.

"Hang out, that seems more like the appropriate term." Gavin beamed down at her and rephrased his question.

It worked.

"So, how about hanging out tonight?"

"Tonight?" She gave Seifer a quick side glance and saw him anxiously waiting for her to answer. Tonight was the night she was supposed to meet Seifer at the beach for the 'ritual'. And although neither one of them had mentioned about it, she felt like they had an unspoken agreement behind the stolen glances and closely related topics they had been discussing about for the past three days. She had to think hard, a consideration to get closer to a man of her past or a man with a possible future with her. Giving Seifer one last glance before making a stand, she looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have my priorities."

"Priorities?" Gavin gave her a puzzled look, it was the first time she had turned down an offer.

She simply gave Seifer a tentative smile, who was at that time baffled by her decision, before turning that smile to face Gavin. "Yes, priorities. Isn't it natural for a woman to have one?"

Gavin glowered at her statement, she wasn't being easy today. It was the first time he felt Quistis rejected him, and it made him grow fond at the thought. Although he had been looking out for Quistis from a distance, he always had been making sure to protect her from being taken away from him. They had a good mutual relationship and had always been counting on turning to Quistis whenever he needed someone, but to hear her rejection, he felt like he was losing her. He had to do something, fast.

"If that's the case, then you don't mind if we hang out for breakfast?" he casually said, pretending as if Quistis' statement hadn't bothered him at all.

"Of course not!" she cooed, moving her plate a bit for some space so that he could place his right beside hers. "Take a seat."

He chuckled at her excitement.

When Gavin comfortably sat right beside her, Seifer was the one who felt the discomfort and stood up.

"Well, that's my cue."

"Seifer, you're being rude!"

"The heck! I'm simply giving you the benefit of privacy to...hang out." He quoted the last word with a raised brow at Quistis.

"Hmph..." Quistis couldn't exactly find the words to reply to what he said, so instead she gestured to shoo him.

"I'll see you tonight then." He winked at her before turning to leave, causing Gavin to wonder, and her, to feel goose bumps.

"Priorities, huh?" Gavin snickered, his umber eyes glistening with a hint of tension as he looked at Seifer at a distance.

"It isn't what you think...it's a long story—and it's a bit complicated at the moment." Quistis explained with a sigh.

Gavin smiled at the new revelation Quistis admitted to him and bothered to know. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Do you really wanna know about this hopeless romantic?" she folded her arms and stared at him that he might feel any guilt.

But he simply chuckled and sipped his soymilk. For a moment, he looked at his glass, smiled, then turned to her. "Of course! I happen to care a lot for this hopeless romantic." He sweet-talked, pinching her blushed cheek.

She teasingly slapped Gavin's hand along with a light push. "Not this time smooth-talker."

"But seriously, what's going on? I know that face, and that face is telling me that you're having a liking with someone." He gave her a knowing look as he pointed to every corner of her readable face.

"Everyone's been pairing Seifer and me." She finally admitted. "It's not like I care…but it's beginning to bother me."

Her words gave light to his confusion and immediately asked the first question which struck his mind, "Do you know where your relationship is going?"

She shook her head and covered her face with her palm, "Please don't ask me that question right now...I really don't know."

"Do you...like him?"

"He makes a good friend. I'm really fond of him." She peeked out of her palm and grinned at him, her cheeks seemed to glow beneath her hand.

"If that's the case, I can only hope that you now know the difference between a man who sees you only as a friend, and a man who sees his future with you." Gavin could only mention an advice, and gave her a wink after his words. He saw how Quistis reacted to his question, he was right, there was the possibility of losing her. But he wasn't a selfish guy, he knew their relationship would only reach as far as friendship, he just had to smile...she was finally moving on.

Quistis giggled when memories with Gavin swept before her.

"I know...I learned my lesson."

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The sun submerged in the quiet sea and gave way for the moon to illuminate the darkness which the sun has left. It was a nice silver-tinted sphere which was so dazzling, only the brightest stars found the courage to compete with its light. After three agonizing days of wait for the full moon, it was finally time.

Seifer stepped out of the grass and onto the white sandy beach. His thoughts had been bothered by Lady Aurora; he had always felt the whole idea was a big joke knowing that someone was behind their pair-up again, but somewhere deep inside him felt the urge of seeing things through. He wasn't completely against the fact that he was being chained with Quistis, to him she was okay, but that was it, _she was just okay_. Yes, they were turning out to be really good friends, but the border was there, _they were just friends_. Thoughts of possibilities and expectations of the night came to mind when he saw her figure at a distance. It was her, _no doubt_. Each step closer to her, he corresponded with a question, while on every other step, an answer to his own question. It was a tug-o-war between facing his supposed fate or backing out of it, but the answer eventually came when he realized he had stepped right next to her.

She was quiet, gazing out at the sea as she had been lost in its wonders. Ever since Seifer spoke to her about how wonderful the sea was to him, she began to consider how beautiful the sea was to her. That night, sitting alone, she surprisingly found the sea an amusing companion.

"Beautiful ain't it? That's my girl you're looking at." Seifer said in a deep calm voice as he sat right next to her.

At his word, she smiled and turned to him. "Yes, she's really beautiful...it's no surprise you're so in love with her."

"Yeah...the only one who could take my breath away."

"Wow...lucky girl." Quistis said with a chuckle.

A momentary silence.

"So..." Seifer began in a tone which seemed to open the topic, but when he caught her glace at him, he quailed. "Your hair seems ochre under the moonlight." He mentioned instead when he saw some strands flutter with the breeze.

She was surprised to hear him said that, he was the first. "Your sarcasm never fails to amaze me."

"You're the one being sarcastic here." He croaked then caught a couple of strands to show her. "See?"

He was right, it was more ochre than blonde. It was something she had always known, that there were some ochre strands beneath all those yellow hair, but it was only Seifer who mentioned to have noticed, and surprisingly under such a faint light as being compared to the sun. It was an unusual feeling for her to be with someone who notices even the minute details which not everyone sees.

"I'll take that as a compliment...you're the first one to notice that—other than me of course." She pulled her hair back when he released the strands.

"That's a pity. I guess I'm just more observant than those fools crushing on you." When he heard what he just said, he coughed. "That didn't come out right..." then laughed, "They don't notice you as much as I do." His expression became stern again. "That didn't come out right either...dammit, I'll shut up now."

Her reaction was to burst in laughter. "You seem a little...off." But behind her giggle was gladness and flattery. If there was any man, in fact, anyone who had been seeing the whole other side to her besides the superficial exterior she extrudes, it was Seifer. Although he doesn't necessarily show it, he pays attention behind his seemingly short attention span. It was simply his ego forbidding himself to admit, _he listens_, and that is what she had come to realize in her effort to understanding him after so long.

"It's not very easy to come and seal my fate with you with this small bottle." He finally mustered himself the courage to get to the point and get it over and done with. He took out from his coat the small vial and swivelled it against the light of the moon causing it to reflect in his eyes.

To where Quistis sat, looking at him, she saw his green eyes reflect a silver hue. It was a beautiful sight, somehow very gentle—not a usual aura Seifer usually elicits. "Do you think..." She felt hesitation sunk in. "What do you think?"

"Listen, I didn't wanna come...but somehow, for unusual some reason, my conscience crept up to me from who-knows-where. It must be a big deal for you to turn down Doctor Love's offer." He held down the bottle and turned to look at her with a cocky grin. "You turned down your biggest crush in the world just for me. I must say, I'm amused...and just so you know, I don't mind. If it's you, then it's you."

"Don't you think we should talk about this first?" She felt offended by how casually he seemed to be taking situation...and what he said about not wanting to come.

"What's to talk about?"

"You're not taking this seriously!"

"I am! I'm just not all paranoid about it." He scoffed at how seriously she was taking the whole situation.

She was taken aback, she felt a blush of embarrassment. "I'm sorry...it's just that this whole matchmaking issue, it's beginning to bug me."

"Who is it this time?" he gruffly asked shaking his head. His intuition was right, _there was someone behind the whole idea._

"Xu"

"Strange, she hates me." He openly admitted with a creased forehead.

"Well...let's just say, she hates you because you weren't treating me right. Now that we're okay, she's beginning to see a whole side of you."

"Cid, Squall, Rinoa, and now Xu..." Seifer punched the sand with his fists, "Dammit, why can't they just leave us alone!"

"Let's just ignore them okay?" She warmly subdued him by holding his hand. "We're friends, and we both know that."

He twitched his lip at the touch of her hand. "Yeah, like I said, let's just play along."

"Playing along sounds fun, but do we have to do everything they dare? Take this situation for example, do we really have to drink the potion?"

"That's the fun of the game, taking every challenge head-on."

"This..." she bit her lip, but decided to speak anyway, "This doesn't seem like a game to me anymore. I don't think I could just 'play along' forever."

"So you want to take things seriously between us, is that it?"

"NO! Geez Seifer, you're so full of yourself!"

"Then what the heck are you saying? Just spit it out!"

"If we keep this up, what if...what if we end up falling into their trap?"

"So? I'm not scared. I know I won't." He confidently declared, then peered at her, "Are you?"

"Of course not!" she reacted with a hiss, but felt her heart leaped at the question. "Why did you even come?"

"Simple, I want to see this through." He said, looking even deeper into her eyes.

She felt queasy at his stare, so she turned away. "Then if that's the case, let's get this over with." She sighed as she took out her own vial, "If the liquid turns red, then we're meant for each other, but if remains transparent, then we're not...I guess…I also want to see this through." She waved her vial at him as a cue for their toast. "Shall we?"

"Fine, it's almost midnight anyway. We wouldn't wanna be cursed now, do we?" When he realized they were actually going for it, he felt the chills when he remembered his 'proposal'.

His hand reached down his pocket, there he felt the ring colder than ever. He should have disposed of it when he had the chance, he could have been spending cash instead of getting himself an early and unwanted engagement. He had several chances of pawning it at Balamb, but whenever he tried to, something always came up, and the closest he got to selling it he ended up backing out. It was like somewhere deep within him was not permitting him to sell the ring.

_Was it his conscience telling him that it belonged to Quistis?_

Or was it fate telling him that it was meant for someone?

So far, he didn't know because all he could think about was him, proposing to Quistis right after the toast.

There was a border between curiosity and seeing things through, what he wanted was the latter. Though he knew the proposal would be a hoax and wouldn't stick to his word, he wanted to see, just to know,

_Was their relationship enough for Quistis to accept his proposal? _

He had never felt so nervous about doing something his whole life. Heck, it beats the feeling he had when he was waiting for the result of his SeeD Test. Getting dumped or getting engaged, either way he didn't approve, but still he was the kind of guy who wouldn't let down on a dare. He felt like with that toast, it would seal his fate and with that toast, a new chapter in his life would begin. His left hand trembled as it held tightly on the ring in his pocket, while his right was also shaking as he held up the bottle. He had thought of backing out several times that night, but he kept on recalling the old woman's threat of a curse opting him to make the safer choice.

His wrist watch struck midnight.

"I guess this is it, huh?"

"C-cheers?" Quistis raised her bottle with due hesitation.

"Cheers!" he exclaimed; his tension got the better of him and made him hit Quistis' bottle with so much force that it shattered at his toast.

Quistis' eyes widened with shock as she saw the liquid spill onto the sandy beach.

"Oh shit!" Seifer gave the useless effort to save the potion, but the glass didn't just crack, it smashed, causing the oil to immediately spill.

"Forget it...what's done is done." She uttered with apparent disappointment as she pulled Seifer up from crouching on the sand and picking up the broken pieces.

"Just so you know, I didn't mean to do that." He immediately explained as he stared at her frustrated eyes.

"No use crying over spilled milk." She forced out a smile, "Guess we just blew up destinies yet again, huh?"

He looked at her, searching for something positive in her face at least, but it never occurred, she wasn't amused about what happened so instead he thought of something to say, just to lower down her frustration somehow. "No, destiny just told us this isn't how it's supposed to happen." He said, finally releasing the ring in his pocket which he had been holding on for so long, and patting Quistis on the shoulders.

It worked, his words made her smile more sincere.

"Well I'm glad that's over...I guess we'll just have to wait and see how it's supposed to happen."

Seifer let out a laugh, throaty and deep. He too was relieved; that wasn't what he wanted it done, _not his way_, he thought.

"C'mon, let's go get some sleep...we had enough excitement for one night." He yawned, leading the way back.

Quistis had just left the spot when the moon peeked out of the clouds lighting up the white sand to reveal the red tinted grains that caught the spilled potion.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**1—2—3 Action!**

Chapter 11

"Alright people, places everyone—PLACES! Aaaaaaaaaand...ACTION!"

Squall dragged himself up the stage staring rather blankly in space, for a moment. He looked at his script and started reading it in monotonous tone, "Roar...roar...roar...behold the rose which sealed my fate into this cursed body of a beast...roar...roar..."

Selphie, unable to take the horror of his acting, rushed up the stage and interrupted. "Okay, stop. That was bad...real bad."

"That wasn't bad, that was pathetic!" Seifer added yelling from his seat.

A/N: And that is what I meant by serendipity. It's a real cute word which I love oh-so-very much! In this chapter, I focused on how they'll be taking in what's coming at them—you know, the pair-up and all. I was initially planning to make them innocent about the pair-up throughout the entire story, but that would just make it too unrealistic because if Squall was able to figure out he was being paired with Rinoa, what more Seifer and Quistis! And so Seifer's proposal of 'playing along heads-on' sounds reasonable enough—not to mention fun. Hahahaha! As for Gavin, I really don't know how to define their relationship…but I think you get the picture.


	11. 123 Action!

**1—2—3 Action!**

Chapter 11

* * *

"Yoo-hoo! Seifer, wait for me!" Selphie called out, chasing Seifer down the hallway of his dorm.

"If it's about the play, for the tenth time—NO!"

"But why not!"

"C'mon Selphie, do you seriously think that I, Seifer Almasy, would play as Beast!"

"Don't be such a bummer. You're perfect! I mean, you can act, you draw in a crowd—plus you naturally act like Beast!"

"Ha-ha, very funny." he snorted, "NO! And it's pointless to beg or ask again because it will still be NO!"

"No-no-no-no-no! Is that all you'll every say? This is for a cause you know, this is a tribute to help rebuild Trabia—and to think you were behind the missile idea of blowing up Balamb to smithereens!" She abruptly accused as she redoubled her steps to catch up with him. "You have a responsibility—it is partly your fault I have to do this!"

He stopped on his feet and irritatingly waved his hand, "MY idea! It was Edea's idea—I was just FOLLOWING orders!"

"That's why Matron's doing her part. She'll play as Mrs. Potts! And you—all I'm asking you is to be Squall's understudy for Beast and you refuse. Now that's just plain mean, M-E-A-N! Meannie!" she screamed pouting hard at Seifer.

"Oh, grow up!" Seifer barked, and then went on his way.

One…

Two…

_Three…._

"I heard you needed a Dark Matter for your Hyperion!" her voice echoed in his ears.

"What about it?" he responded turning back at Selphie who was gazing at him rather sinisterly.

"Well...I happen to have two—which also happen to be the exact number you need for the upgrade! I was kinda saving them...but...I can also give it to you—if you play the part!"

"I gotta hand it to ya, you know how to play your cards." He smirked rather impressed that she got his attention.

"Yup, I know! So what's it gonna be?" She lured him with narrowed eyes. "You'll just be an understudy for crying out loud! You may not even play the part on stage at all! You're gonna be given a RARE Dark Matter for just memorizing lines and sitting at rehearsals! How great a bargain is that!"

"You're on!" he finally agreed, pointing at her. "But can that monotone even act?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised! WOO-HOO! Now sign the contract!" she demanded, giving him a piece of paper.

"What's this crap?" Seifer eyes skimmed through the paper.

"It's protocol! That's what professionals do!" Selphie answered, rather proud of herself.

"The hell is this? 'Miss the part, eat my fart'…that's very professional." Seifer snickered, signing the paper.

"Good! I'll contact you when rehearsals starts—that's tomorrow!" she enthusiastically said, totally ignoring his earlier remark then quickly sprinted out of sight before he could say anything more.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The following day, Seifer spotted Selphie trailing Quistis all over the Garden. He kept his distance, simply waiting for his call for rehearsals.

"This is gonna be an all star cast! Rinoa and Squall will be taking on the lead, Lumiere will be played by Irvine, Zell will be Cogsworth, and not to mention Matron even agreed to play as Mrs. Potts! C'mon, you're the only one missing!" Selphie kept on asserting as she persistently blocked Quistis' way with her pleading.

"But why do I have to be Belle? Why can't I be just Bimbette instead?"

"Oh, the broom-girl? Rinoa's playing that part." She abruptly answered and right away regretted it.

"I thought she was Belle?" She raised a brow at Selphie.

"—what I meant was—she'll ALSO be the broom-girl. She'll be Belle holding a broom!" Her heart pounded as she covered up her slip of the tongue. She had always been a terrible liar, and she didn't sound convincing at all.

Quistis simply looked at her with an obvious look that she had already figured out what Selphie was up to.

"Alright, I admit...I really really-really-really-REALLY want you and Seifer to take up lead roles."

"But why does it have to be us?" She grumbled shrugging her shoulders.

"You're the HOTTEST couple around!"

"We're not even a couple!" she gruffly flinched.

"Of course you are! I made a survey, see?" Selphie defended, showing her a piece of paper with a tallied score of Poll for Balamb's Hottest Couple. "I got it from the BBS. You got the lead over Squall and Rinoa by over 15%. Now that's HOT!"

"You made a survey?" Quistis looked at the paper in disbelief.

"Quisty, please!" she pleaded getting down on her knees. "The only reason why I'm this desperate is because this is for Trabia. We can actually collect enough funds to repair several facilities if you guys do this. If you two will take up as lead roles I'm sure the entire Garden will come to see the show, and you have no idea how much that's gonna make me happy—AND the whole of Trabia! Please Quisty, you have to do this...you have to."

"But I don't know the first thing about acting."

"I think you pretty much know how the story goes by now...after all, it is Beauty and the Beast. You know, I didn't choose this play for no apparent reason because I know no one has internalized the story and characters more than you. Don't you think it's the perfect time for you to see just how much you love the story?"

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt to try for a change." She finally smiled in submission.

"BOOYA! Whoo-hoo!" Selphie cheered with so much excitement that she jumped to her feet and squeezed Quistis with a real tight hug. "Now I have an entire fanclub to boss around—I mean, help assist me."

"They're in this too?"

"Of course, everyone is! Oh, this is gonna be great...now come with me, we're late for practice!" Selphie suddenly said, dragging her to the Quad.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

They got there in no time. When they did, everyone was already sitting on the floor chatting and making a fuss about the play. Selphie pointed Quistis to where Seifer sat while she went on to the front of the crowd and started blabbering.

"She got you in to be the understudy too, huh?" Seifer muttered smirking.

"You'll be surprised by what she meant by understudy." She muttered back a bit flustered.

After which seemed like forever of prattling, Selphie ordered for Squall and Rinoa to take a shot on their 'roles'.

"Alright people, places everyone—PLACES! Aaaaaaaaaand...ACTION!"

Squall dragged himself up the stage staring rather blankly in space, for a moment. He looked at his script and started reading it in monotonous tone, "Roar...roar...roar...behold the rose which sealed my fate into this cursed body of a beast...roar...roar..."

Selphie, unable to take the horror of his acting, but quite impressed by his _'real'_ acting, rushed up the stage and interrupted. "Okay, stop. That was bad...real bad."

"That wasn't bad, that was pathetic!" Seifer added yelling from his seat.

"Squall, you gotta feel the part—be the part! You're Beast, you're angry, you're cursing the world, you hate your very existence. Now, read the lines again and this time with emotions." Selphie instructed, then gave him a quick wink before heading back down to watch from below.

Squall looked at the script one more time, dropped it, then went off the stage muttering, "This is stupid...I can't act."

"Can't argue there, guess we'll have to go with the understudies. Seifer, Quisty, get ready."

Seifer's jaw dropped while Quistis was less surprised, she was expecting it to happen anyway. On the very first day of rehearsal, they got the lead role.

"I should have known." He grumbled to himself, rubbing his face off with frustration.

"I knew this was coming." Quistis professed.

"Squall! What the heck are you doing? Get back up there!" he demanded.

But Squall simply looked away.

"...Whatever…"

"Yey! This means I get to sing the theme song." Rinoa rejoiced as she grabbed the mic and started singing the first line of the song, "Tale as old as time...true as it can be—" she cut herself off, "Oh my, I have terrible vocals...so much for following my mother's footsteps."

"What the heck's going on here!" he growled, confused as ever.

"We just fell into their trap, dummy." Quistis responded dragging him on stage, "Now come on, we're up." She grumbled beneath her breath, "And who said he isn't going to fall into any traps."

Seifer couldn't exactly respond at her comment, so he grumbled back curses instead as he dragged his feet up the stage.

Selphie handed them the script and set them to face each other on stage while she left them with the spotlight.

Seifer was looking at his script and was about to deliver it in the most unconvincing way, when he heard Squall's voice from the side of his ear, mocking, "Don't make me swallow your words."

He gave him a quick scowl before reading his lines. "Behold the rose which sealed my fate into this cursed body of a BEAST!" He declared in a deep snarling voice and made an even deeper growling sound after which immediately caught everyone's attention.

Indeed, he had every potential to play the part.

"Wow...that was INCREDIBLE! I always thought you had it in you." Selphie squirmed to get on stage and pat Seifer all over the back.

"I don't exactly tolerate mediocrity." He casually said, but his words were full of confidence so much to a lot of people's dismay.

Selphie forced her lips to twitch a smile, then turned to Quistis who was still a bit awestruck at Seifer's acting.

"Your turn Quisty. Please read the first line of Act 2 Scene 3 on page 5 of your script. It's the scene where Belle's at the library to pick up her favorite book." She paused and looked at Quistis scanning the script. When she saw her stop, she jumped down the stage and sat on her chair. "Okay, anytime you're ready."

Quistis looked at the lines and silently read the all-too familiar words which she has already known by heart. She briefly scanned the room to see the faces of the people tentative to see how she would fair as an actress. She took a deep breath and swallowed a gulp before she opened her mouth.

"Good morning, I've come to return the book I borrowed."

"Finished already?" Selphie said off-stage pretending to sound like the old librarian.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Quistis quickly responded as she smiled at Selphie from below.

"Not since yesterday."

"That's alright. I'll borrow...this one!"

The longer she stood on stage, the more she became comfortable. And by how Selphie responded, in a light-friendly manner, she didn't feel intimidated nor out of place at all. Her confidence built up when she focused her concentration to Selphie alone, omitting the presence of other people.

"That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!" Speaking those lines while reading the script, she smiled at how much similar she found herself with Belle. The lines were all too familiar that she didn't even glance at the next line to say it. She rolled the script and gripped it to her chest, forgetting reality for a moment, as she spoke in the most naturally passionate tone.

"Sweet dreams and fairytale endings...I love it all too much."

Seifer was struck at how she had spoken and turned to see her expression. It was an enigmatic smile with charms of a beautiful daydreamer. She was looking at Selphie, and although he didn't get to see her up full, at the side of her face, to where he could see, he saw how sincere she was in delivering her lines. At that moment, Seifer felt they had something in common more than he had thought; she too was a dreamer much like he was. And although it wasn't the first time it was revealed to him, it was the first time he actually believed it to be true. The memory he had way back at Dollet, when she said something about fairytale endings, it was true, she wasn't being sarcastic at all. It was a new thought he had to ponder on,

_What did she mean by a fairytale ending?_

_

* * *

_

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

In a performance which sealed their role as lead cast, preparations began with acting workshops commencing the very next day. It was a struggle of teamwork and individual talent to make things work within a duration of two and a half months. Although the pressure was there, at a span of two months, there was still enough air to breathe as room for improvements were being taken care of one day at a time.

As each day passed, transition of relationships began to show for in between rehearsals, hanging out for fun became essential for teambuilding. The team which Selphie chose for the play not only had a chemistry of enthusiasm but also diligence that after a little over a week of practice, evidence of a promising play began to show.

Everyone felt that familiar feeling of knowing that something would turn out worthwhile as a result of hard work. It was probably the first time ever since the war ended that the Garden really gave the effort to unite for a common goal:

Success.

While minor cast were having the time of their lives enjoying the company of friends and familiar strangers, lead cast were constantly being put under the spotlight for the play was at their mercy. But coping up with pressure was something they were good at that they easily shoved off every criticism piled at them while get the work done with grace and charm.

To the case of Seifer, the first two weeks of practice was anything but grace and charm. Selphie, dedicated to the cause, was also dedicated at waking him up as early as 6:00 a.m. every day for early morning workshops which would, unfortunately to his case, last for only an hour. It was a kind of get together in the morning to get their juices up in running for the entire day so that when the night rehearsals came, they'd be good to go. Although the idea was beyond anyone's liking, it somehow took its benefit for making new bonds.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Leaving at midnight on their last night of practice for the week, it was good relief—especially for the two lead cast. The ballroom had been emptied of everyone save for Seifer and Quistis, who, to their dismay, was their turn to clean up the mess the props men left after…well…making props. It took them over thirty minutes to check and recheck that they had the room spotless.

Exiting the ballroom, Quistis was disturbed when her peripheral vision caught sight of Seifer flicking his wrist and flinching as he moved it.

"Are you okay?" she asked, flashing him a worried look.

"Yeah, just got a little sprain from that stupid fight scene earlier." He gritted his teeth with irritation as he stopped on his feet to pound his wrist.

"Stop that! That's only gonna make it worst." She scolded as she turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"Gee, sorry mom." He sarcastically spat.

"Mom huh?" She gave him a strict look, one which resembled the face she usually gave him as an instructor. "Fine, since I'm mom, I order you to shave that barbaric face of yours. Unless you're trying to grow a beard to resemble Beast even more, you should consider doing some good grooming young man!" His temporary mom scolded, flapping a pointing finger at him.

She took the opportunity to tell him about the coarse hair slowly growing out his face which, unfortunately, has never failed to distract her on stage.

He touched the skin around his mouth and found her words true. He felt slight pinpricks of growing hair as he rubbed his face with his open palm and realized that he had forgotten to shave for almost a week now, thanks to Selphie's beyond early wake up calls.

He twitched his lip and shrugged.

"A few weeks more and we could actually save on Beast's facial hair." She chuckled in sarcastic tone, evidently no longer playing mom.

"It's my way of getting into character." He replied with the same level of sarcasm and a crooked smile.

"I wonder what it's like..."

"To grow a beard?" he finished her sentence looking half disgusted, half amused at a bearded Quistis.

"Very funny." She shot him a glare; it was a stupid trail of thought.

"You were wondering what then?"

"To shave your face off." She smirked.

Silence.

"Let me try it, just this once." She mumbled, but he heard a trace of seriousness in her tone. Her words came archly, as if she was hoping for a yes. It sounded idiotic to her. She was afraid he would turn on her in disgust, but he surprisingly seemed flattered beneath his irresolute facade.

He could have sworn a flash of his bloody face being held by Quistis' demonic hand with a razor swept before him the very instant he heard her.

"I'm NOT letting you rip my face apart! If I know, you've never even touched a razor."

She pushed him. "Hey! I know how to use one, I happen to shave my—" she cut herself off when she realized it was Seifer he was arguing with, and never regretted. A million years could pass, and she would never find the answer as to why she 'almost' said that.

But Seifer sensed what her silence meant and teased. "Then prove it."

"What?"

"Show me where you shaved."

"You jerk! You're such a perve!" she barked when she saw him glanced between her thighs.

He snickered away when she pushed him.

Twenty minutes later, a knock on Quistis' door.

At twelve thirty in the morning, she had just finished brushing her teeth and was about to get to bed when she heaved herself to the door, opened it, and frowned.

"I can't do it."

Seifer greeted her with his outstretched hand holding a razor and a shaving cream, while hiding his right hand which has doubled in size.

She could have just slammed the door at him, but when she watched his face and saw an uneven shear on the right side of his jaw along with a razor cut or two, pity sunk in to replace resentment. She took the items, but raised a brow when he looked at her, "Aren't you scared that I might slit your throat?"

"I'll take my chances. I look like shit."

"I see you've finally looked in a mirror."

"Blame the hyperactive director for that." He groaned and let himself in without invitation.

"Make yourself comfortable—not that you already are." Quistis was forced to give him a late invitation to enter her room before heading to the bathroom with his stuff.

It was the first time he came in to her room, all other times the furthest he got was at her doorstep. Now that he was finally in, he took the liberty of messing around…considering that everything was in perfect order, budging her chair to sit on it already messed it up.

He skimmed his eyes around while she washed her hands in her three square-meter bathroom. It wasn't much, the same small bed covered with a honey colored sheet at one corner, a built-in bookshelf with an array of books (mostly novels) at one side and on her desk were two things, a pencil holder and the same Beauty and the Beast book he once saw at Dollet.

He was smirking when she saw him.

"What?" she smugly asked as she placed the razor and shaving cream on her desk and wrapped a moist towel around her palm.

"You're not over with children's books I see." He chortled, a finger tapping the book in front of him.

She stooped, held his chin up and gave him an amusingly sarcastic glare. "You're not that far behind, not while you're actually living up to be Beast."

He opened his mouth to counter but she pressed the hot towel on his lips along with a triumphant smile. He muffled something but couldn't even make out of the words he said, so instead he shot her a pissed stare which quickly faded along with the closing of his mouth when he felt the warm cloth slowly made its way around his face, and her eyes looking at him as she did.

It was the first time in his young adult life that he felt being taken care of. The light pressure of her fingertips on his jaw as she held him still, the soothing feeling of the warm towel against his cheek, it was a calming silence to hear nothing but the silent beating of her heart and the light scent of roses and strawberries wafting against his nose as he found her drawing closer to him.

He only wished the moment would last a while longer, but in an instant, gone, when she stepped back and turned around to unwrap the towel on her hand and took the can of shaving cream and sprayed a dollop of cream on the tip of her fingers.

He watched tentatively as she began to smear his bottom face with it. The feeling was cold and sticky, yet somehow very comforting whenever her fingertips met contact with his skin. The sweet smell of roses and berries quickly subdued to the faint cool smell of lemon and mint.

Wiping her hands with a towel and picking up the razor, she smirked at him while he gulped hard.

_Perhaps it was a bad idea_, he thought, as the blade inched in closer to his face. The more she drew the sharp razor near, the more he drew his face away.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She warned when the blade finally kissed his face.

The helpless blonde could only grumble behind his throat. He was left with no choice but to comply, either that or a slashed neck.

"You know…" she began in hopes to ease him out. "You should let Gavin check that arm, it doesn't look very good."

He let out a groan together with the balling of his fists.

"You know, Gavin's a real good doctor. I happened to watch him in action for several years. I say he's one of the best." She added, smiling.

He groaned again, one which sounded like he was either irritated by the topic or simply uninterested.

His reaction put her to silence. Maybe talking praises about another guy didn't do much favor. So she closed her mouth and concentrated on her shaving.

The blade made its way through his face, slowly. Apparently she was careful not to slice him, but it was taking long and he was getting bored. At first he stared into her eyes, wonderful deep blue spheres enchanting him in such a way that he felt unsettled when she shifted it on him. So he quickly glanced to the side to look at the wall…_great, a wall_. It only took a second before his eyes travelled on the ground and slowly landed on her feet. Her feet were porcelain, slender and long, just like her legs, which perfectly matched her thighs. He stopped himself there when she leaned a little bit forward, eyes quickly shifting to the new attraction in front of him, a nice soft slope of cleavage beneath her silk nightgown.

_Shit, was he checking her out_?

He didn't know where else to avert his eyes to, besides, the temptation was irresistible.

"Sei—"

He jerked in surprise when he heard her speak causing her to quickly draw back.

"What's wrong? Did I cut you?" she anxiously asked, worried that she might have gashed him.

He closed his eyes and shook his head managing to muffle a, "It's nothing", through his tight lips.

She sighed in relief and continued to shave her now closed-eyed customer.

"Anyway, I was asking if this is okay?"

He opened them back, his eyes looking perplexed.

"The pacing of how I'm shaving you, I mean."

He smiled and nodded before closing his eyes back down.

_Yup, it was definitely okay._

Looking down as the thin blade made a clearing of white foam on his skin, she wondered why he decided to close his eyes. It seemed like he was enjoying himself a second ago…_unless_. She narrowed her eyes and glared devilishly at the pervert sitting before her. Ripping his throat off seemed like a good idea at that moment. With him looking up with closed eyes and his neck exposed out in the open, it was a perfect opportunity for an infuriatingly infuriating…_friend_…to die.

There he was in her room, throat outstretched, hands tucked behind his back, eyes shut tight. He was leaving her to shave his face with a well-sharpened blade.

He was leaving her with so much trust.

She beamed at the trail of the thought. Trust. It was something he had never given to anyone, not even himself at times, yet there he was, putting his life on the line and onto her hands. Although the analogy of shaving a man's beard and putting his life on the line seemed overrated, still, the word trust made a lot of sense.

Without emeralds to look at, she stared at the razor instead, as it slowly made a ripping sound of hair being slashed clean. She studied his subdued face, it was relaxed, serene, without any traces of anger or bitterness whatsoever, he was almost handsome…_okay_…_he was really handsome_. His white complexion, tanned with his spirit for adventure, his perfectly framed face which made the finest mix of his youth and maturity, his beautifully slender yet masculine nose, divided by his signature scar, and his eyes, tough closed, she could clearly imagine the ferocity and pride filled within those eyes…yet somehow, she sometimes found herself staring at a totally gentle but determined eyes. Strange, how he could be so different in that silence, a totally beautiful beast.

She watched as the blade ran through the last strip of cream on his face.

_A beautiful beast indeed…. _

For that last second, she watched him with all admiration and blushed.

"Done."

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Taking into account that both the Headmaster and Headmistress were at their side, Selphie took the opportunity to abuse what she can. Being granted the permission of using the ballroom as venue of their rehearsals while allowed to stay there until afterhours up to midnight, it was a real treat for an excuse to fool around when her lead cast were left alone with entire room to enjoy…of course considering that Edea has already retired.

"I SAID KISS!" Selphie screamed at the two star cast, her echoes resonating throughout the whole of the emptied ballroom.

"KISS MY ASS!" Seifer growled back twice as loud, slapping his butt at Selphie.

Infuriated, Selphie took hold of the nearest thing to her, in which case, was a large brass candle stand. "COME HERE!" she roared and started to chase him around in an attempt to change his whole being, _mentally and physically_.

"So much for a 'serious practice'." Quistis shook her head and shrugged her shoulders as she watched the two having a cat-and-mouse chase all over the ballroom.

"Oh chill out, it's a good intermission. About time we take a short break from practicin' anyway." Irvine approached her with an amused expression from watching the two.

She turned to see the happy smile of Irvine. "I guess...it's just that, two months isn't very long if you think about it."

"Well yeah, but a lot can happen in two months, take you and Seifer for example..." he trailed off the last statement with a teasing look.

"What about us?" She raised an eyebrow in speculation of another in-your-face attempt to pair them up.

Irvine cringed at the sight. "Ummm...er...you know, you've become more spontaneous, while him..." Irvine glanced over at the running Seifer before he smiled at her, "He seems more in tuned with himself now—thanks to you, I guess."

Quistis giggled at the comment, but she shot him a glower when she saw him smirk. "What are you trying to say Kinneas?"

"I'm only sayin'...you two became better persons when you started hanging out. You guys bring out the best from each other and balance you personalities into a more...agreeable one." He winked at her, "If I saw him leave your room at 2 a.m. the other day, then he must've changed you that much."

"He made me shave his face!" she exclaimed exasperated at his accuse.

"At two in the morning? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight…." He obviously wasn't buying the truth.

"As outrageous as it may sound, that's the truth." She shrugged.

"Truth or smooch, the thing is, you suit each other's personality well...and it's a good thing, really, it is."

Irvine's words got her thinking. He told her something she had already known, yet had not led herself to believe. They did make the best come out of each other. And like he said, it was a good thing, a real good one at that. Perhaps there was something more to her friendship with Seifer than she thought, but it was too soon to react, not while Irvine was giving her an irritatingly teasing grin.

"Whatever..." She scoffed at him.

Remembering a picture of Seifer's face as she shaved him, she blushed.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Lex Talionis**

Chapter 12

Quistis appreciated what he did and gave Gavin an enigmatic smile.

"Sure, I'll behave. Now, if you don't mind, why don't you two lovebirds get your relationship somewhere where it can't disturb the patient." His words were meant to tease, but it came out all too sarcastic.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Gavin pardoned, and looking at Quistis, he gestured, "Quistis, you might want to rest now. I'm sure Seifer will be all right, he's already stabilized. He will be fine, rest assured."

"Okay...but just one more minute."

"Alright, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll just be outside the hallway...I'll bring you to your room." Gavin said to Quistis as he opened the door and left.

"Quite a boyfriend you have there." Seifer grumbled as soon as Gavin closed the door.

* * *

A/N: After I my uncle tricked me into eating chicken food (honest!) it twisted my brain and it made the story turn out that Gavin did have feelings for Quistis and with so much pressure from everyone, Quistis being scared of falling for Seifer, Quistis ended up accepting Gavin's proposal as a diversion and they lived happily ever after. Huwaaaat! Hahahahaha!

Speaking of, I have this really great joke about happily ever after I got from a friend.

_Narrator: There once was a handsome prince who impregnated a very ugly girl._

_Handsome Prince: Will you marry me?_

_Ugly Girl: No._

_Narrator: And the prince lived happily ever after._

Disclaimer: Beauty and the Beast, I don't own it. Some words are ripped out from the actual cartoon. I've decided to place the disclaimer here so it wouldn't be a big spoiler if placed at the beginning of the chapter.


	12. Lex Talionis

Disclaimer: I borrowed a few lines for my action sequence from Vampire Armand by Anne Rice and some Greek myth...because I totally suck at action scenes!

* * *

**Lex Talionis**

Chapter 12

* * *

Three weeks through the whole play commotion, rehearsals had to temporarily stop because of the three important characters who had to be sent on a mission at Winhill. Instead of doing workshops, they took the opportunity to do the costume and props, while the three who were sent out took the moment to stretch out their stiffened muscles for it has been a while since they got out for an exercise. Selphie made sure that while their enthusiasm was still boiling, everything must be prepared. Most of their time and effort had been concentrated on the play for they barely had two months left before the big show.

Seifer looked at his script one last time before he stood up and headed for the exit.

They had finally reached Winhill after several hours of sky travel.

The moment they ran down the Ragnarok, Seifer, Squall and Zell were greeted with a hoard of monsters.

The air resounded with the eerie screeching of the Bloodsouls. One immediately fastened on Seifer's back, another seized his shoulder draining out his blood. While they held him on the spot, the rest buried their teeth on his flesh.

"Bastard monsters!" Seifer became furious at the pests that he pulled out his Hyperion and effortlessly killed every Bloodsoul off.

"So, what's your order captain!" Zell enthusiastically saluted at their leader with a sarcastic grin the moment he regained his composure.

"Simple, scout the area and eliminate all monsters."

"Got it!"

"Wuss, you secure the Village Square here while Squall and I will head to the other houses in the village."

"No sweat!"

Although things weren't very smooth-sailing between Seifer and Zell, the play had given them the opportunity to bond at least that Zell made resolves to exert extra patient nerves whenever he spoke with Seifer, and discarding the idea that calling him wuss would be an insult.

"Squall, you head straight south while I'll go to the east side of the village. Meet me at the fork after an hour."

"And the GF we're supposed to get rid off?" Squall asked, wondering why Seifer's orders didn't concern the GF their client has specifically stated to kill, other than the uncontrolled monster break-ins in the village.

"Oh yeah...as captain, I order you to report to me any sightings of the beast, got that?" Seifer arrogantly ordered. "Now let's head out!"

"Roger!" Squall and Zell saluted in unison as they headed out for their posts.

With the orders given out, Seifer went straight to the east side of the village slashing and hacking away, but he eventually felt the strain after killing off every monster which stood his reach. Junctioned to three GFs, pumping his Stats and with Elem-Atk junctioned to 100 Deaths, it had given him easy victories over Bloodsouls, Righties, Lefties and Visages. AbilityX4 allowed him to junction Str+60%, Vit+60%, maxing out his to 255 his Strength and Vitality, plus the Auto-Haste and Mug, he was surely having the time of his life. He felt invincible over such low-levelled monsters. He barely had to use magic; he even abstained from using Shell and Protect to buff up his defences. Junctioned onto Cerberus, Doomtrain and Bahamut, he knew he had no chance of being knocked out.

"Enjoying yourself Squall!" he managed to splutter when both comrades crossed paths.

"Not as much as you seem to be enjoying yourself." He sarcastically groaned as he hacked out a Bloodsoul.

"HA!" he bothered to react with just a grin before thrusting another unsuspecting Bloodsoul.

Each swing of his Hyperion resonated with the gust of air that he sliced through if not the flesh of his victims. Left and right he thrust the blade slashing away in frenzy circles and killing off anything that touched his sharp blade.

Casting Meteor and Ultima in three consecutive turns with the help of Cerberus' Triple, he got to have a few seconds to suspend his hand from swinging.

"Yo guys! C'mon, the big boss was spotted comin' this way!" Zell came yelling at the two, frantically waving his hands at a distance.

"About time!" Seifer grinned at the news.

"Let's go, no time to waste." Squall ran ahead of Seifer, but was quickly overtaken.

"What's wrong Squall, can't keep up?" he snickered when he advanced a couple of steps from him.

"...Whatever." he doubled his steps in effort to reach the sprinting blonde before him, but to no avail.

Seifer got to the place together with Zell. It took another minute before Squall arrived gasping for air.

"What took you so long?" Seifer grimaced at his heavy sweating comrade.

"What's the situation?" Squall huffed, ignoring what Seifer had just said.

"A villager claimed that this particular beast is outrageously strong. He had been recurrently coming in and out of the village to wreck havoc on the field and killing off Chicobos for some strange reason. We're given orders to eliminate it at all cost." Zell's voice became twice louder when he noticed a man-like shadow quickly making its way towards them, "Heads up! Here it comes!"

From among the hoards of monsters which came rushing down the dirt path was a familiar Guardian Force which resembled none like any. It looked almost human with its crimson cape wrapping to hide his face save for those blood shut eyes. Although it seemed the same, it was not its usual behavior, it was berserk as it quickly made its way to the flower shop, destroying everything that laid in its path and leaving the fence in shambles.

"Gilgamesh!" Seifer clearly recalled the visage of the monster which attacked him at Lunatic Pandora.

"Wut th'hell happened to Gilgamesh! He doesn't look right." Zell immediately noticed their ex-ally's immense change in visage.

"A GF going out of control." Squall answered, a bit shocked himself.

"That's no GF, that's a monster...and he's MINE!" Seifer clasped hard his Hyperion.

His palm had turned red with the pressure caused by the grip. His heavy breathing and gritting teeth made him look like a coldblooded murderer. He wanted revenge, very badly.

"Don't be stupid! You can't take him alone." Squall noticed his distress and opted to intervene.

"NO! He's MINE!" he glared at Squall with so much venom.

Squall was taken aback, he was dead serious. He saw that same glimmer of madness in the man's eyes, and it was terrifying.

"Calm down man! Let us fight with you!" Zell insisted grabbing on to Seifer's collar.

"This battle is MINE, d'ya hear!" Seifer roared, roughly pushing Zell off. "Anyone who intervenes with MY battle DIES!"

"Dude! You're being stupid!" Zell kept on pressing his fear for Seifer's life, but he didn't seem to care.

"This is an order—your captain's order. STAY OUT of my fight!" Seifer finally said something which no one should question.

"Seifer, if things don't go right, expect us to intervene."

Squall was letting him go fight alone. He knew better than to stay out of Seifer's way. After all, he knew his anger was born of a reasonable cause, retribution for his dignity. He could clearly recall the boundless power Seifer had possessed back then, they were at the brink of his mercy if not for Gilgamesh's intervention. He could have been the gallant knight who defeated the evil SeeDs and protected the Sorceress from being assassinated. Everything could have been in order, Seifer was that close to fulfil his duty, and his romantic dream.

He knew Seifer needed his dignity, and revenge was one the only option.

"The hell! Squall, that's Gilgamesh! He's gonna grind Seifer to pieces!" Zell couldn't believe what Squall just did. But Squall simply shook his head and seized Zell's hand off Seifer.

"Over my dead body." Seifer scoffed as he began to dash towards Gilgamesh's direction.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

He felt sweat dripping off his shoulders, down to his fingertips, but he felt no fear, only a sense of excitement to get even. At a close-enough distance, he stopped and parted his feet to position for a stance to taunt his opponent. Narrowing his stare to his target victim, Seifer stood his ground for another few seconds focusing his energy to gather in his right hand, then leaping off the ground with one sweeping motion, he delivered a powerful blow.

Gilgamesh winced at the sudden blow to his back.

"You damn bastard! Remember me!"

The GF turned to his direction and laughed, "You were that mortal who flew off with a single swing!"

"GO TO HELL!"

Unleashing his Demon Slice limit, he concentrated another heap of aura on his right hand until he felt it strong enough to pack a punch. He casted Firaga on his opponent. The magic felt a burning sensation as the fire ripped through his flesh with such intense heat, but he felt the fiery stab rewarding when it hit its mark right in the torso. Gilgamesh, weakened by the explosion, gave Seifer the opportunity to channel his aura through his Hyperion, and release three discs of energy to slice through the opponent and cast Tornado with it. Able to pull off another stunt while Gilgamesh was helpless airborne, Seifer thrust his blade left and right at him with intense force, ripping off its red cape.

"Not bad for a mere mortal." Gilgamesh praised as he ripped the rest of his cape to reveal his scarred undead body.

"Let me add another scar!" Seifer advanced and readied to attack.

_Too late!_

But Gilgamesh wasn't very human and defied the limit of human speed. He pulled out his Excalibur and sliced Seifer deep on the chest.

He fell crouching to the ground.

The gash stretched from his waist up his shoulders which bled furiously. His grey coat quickly tainted into a ruby hue.

"Get up!" the GF kicked him right at his wound.

"Dammit, Seifer!" Zell made advances to approach him, but Seifer glowered at him.

"STAY BACK! This is my battle, go find your own!" he growled, staggering up and using his Hyperion for support. He felt weak, which infuriated him.

When he got his composure back on his feet, he clenched his gunblade and swung it to clash with the Excalibur. The two blades sang melodic as they swooped through the air and collided with a metallic thud. He drove him back with a fast volley of thrusts. He was rushing at him like a lunatic, forgetting all his lectures on encounter and thrashing the air with his Hyperion in a fierce crazy series of circles. Then he parried frantically left and right.

Seifer only managed to give small scratches whenever he caught reach. But it only took a few swings for Gilgamesh to thrust another blow at Seifer causing him to fall back flat on the ground. The pain he felt was terribly dreadful that he closed his eyes at the sting.

"_Master!"_

He heard a familiar voice calling him, but saw no one in sight.

"_Master!"_ the voice called out again.

He spun his head around then back again taking quick glimpses at every side for the voice who was calling him.

"_Master!"_

He was sure the voice emanated from Gilgamesh, but it wasn't him calling.

"Who are you?" Seifer murmured, still flat on his back.

"Lucifer! I'm junctioned onto Gilgamesh. Draw me out, let me help you!" the voice came ringing into Seifer's ear.

_Lucifer... _

He could very clearly remember that name, the name he had been calling out for over ten years until just a few months ago. The very name who was the prince of light and darkness of his youth. Lucifer, the GF who both made him live and killed him at the same time. The GF who gave him gallant memories and made him all forget in exchange for constant nightmares. It was a bittersweet camaraderie for the both of them, but it was Seifer who tasted the bitter side after the war. It was Lucifer who made him sane through the years by letting him forget about his past, but it was also he who gave him madness and left him to thrive on the memories of insanity. He couldn't forgive him, for his betrayal and treachery, but he couldn't also die, not in the hands of Gilgamesh.

He gritted his teeth for the pain he had to endure to get up was unbearable.

"Your persistence will kill you." The GF warned as he took a stance, but Seifer was quicker this time and drew out Lucifer before falling back down after receiving another gushing sweep from Gilgamesh.

"Fuck, I'm gonna die!" he said to Lucifer in biting whisper.

Laying on a bed of white poppies stained red with the pool of his own blood, it was a perfectly wonderful place to die.

"GET UP! I'm not letting you die today!" he heard his GF's voice echoed within him.

And without warning, he felt an unfathomable gush of energy flowing through his veins. He tried to stretch his arms in supplication, but they were already beginning to feel stiff and firm with muscles. His arms became armed with crooked claws; his mouth brimmed with fangs; his hair grew long and silver; and out his back sprouted forth a pair of black wings ripping through his coat.

Lucifer had junctioned himself onto Seifer's body, bestowing immense power into his entire system. It was a shock to his system that he struggled to get up. When he did, he spread his black wings dove-like which caused the poppy petals to flutter in the air around him.

"WHOA! The hell happened to Seifer!" Zell freaked out at the sight of Seifer's new appearance.

"An absolute body junction...just like what Griever and Ultimecia did." Squall, though sounded calm, his eyes were wide with shock. "I hope his body can handle it." He added a second later with a hint of concern.

Seifer stood up and compelled himself to control the boundless power scourging his body with heat. He breathed hard and slow, taking hold of what was left of his own strength, not Lucifer's.

"_Seifer, don't be stupid! Let me help you!"_ Lucifer's voice screamed within him.

"You bastard! How can I trust you after what you did to me!" he screamed back, enraged.

"_Because I give you my word."_

"And if I don't take it!"

"_Then we die together."_

"You're being an idiot!"

"_That's what I get after being junctioned to you for ten years." _

Seifer heard his GF laughing.

In brief silence, he was considering between life or death. What sense was it to die in the hands of Gilgamesh? It was living that made perfect sense.

"Then let's live together!" He finally made up his mind, he was going to fight Gilgamesh, and he was going to win no matter what.

When Gilgamesh saw him gawp, he sniggered, "Welcome back from hell."

"Yeah, they said they got the wrong guy...you're the one they're expecting!" he retorted as he rushed at him with his Hyperion aiming right straight at the GF with full force.

Should his wound ever become a burden, it would distract him and that would cause him his downfall. He knew too well that Gilgamesh was not to be underestimated for he knew too well that it was no ordinary monster he was fighting up against. Lucifer told him to fight the pain by distracting himself through bold vigorous movements. He pranced left and right swinging his gunblade in exaggeration back and forth. His wound bled furiously down his torso making it twice as uneasy with the ever reoccurring sting.

Gilgamesh, noticing the sudden outburst of energy, casted Meltdown as means of weakening him through the force of gravity. As the magic sucked Seifer into a vortex, his knees forced him to fall and kiss the ground.

Making an effort to stand back up on his feet, Gilgamesh took on his defenceless state as an opportunity to thrust another blow at Seifer. This time the wound stretched across his back and gave out another gush of piercing sensation.

He got up trembling not of fear but of the loss of blood and energy by the deep set of wounds. At that point, he was sure he was not going to make it if he didn't get Gilgamesh on the next move. With one last effort to kill off Gilgamesh, he made several bold thrusts which the GF parried easily. But just when Gilgamesh thought he'd catch his breath, Seifer swept his foot and slashed him on the ground right across the neck. It was just a scratch, but it bled furiously.

Without second thoughts, he thrust his hand so fast, it blurred. He grabbed the belching wound and swore through his teeth, "Regret the day you hit me!" then stabbed Gilgamesh with his gunblade right through its heart, once, twice, then on the third, he ripped the blade through Gilgamesh's back making a his mouth gush out with blood.

Seeing Gilgamesh's body fading before him into dust, he felt a load off, but was exchanged with the reality of his pummelled state. His eyelids fluttered when he saw the flower field tilt and then float. He rocked on his feet until he felt his knees fold to fall. Someone caught him, but he didn't bother to know who it was.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

And in a moment which seemed so brief, like he just blinked, he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was hazy, just the unbearable pain scourging his body was notably clear to him; the memory, the vision, all seemed a blur.

Numb…

He felt numb, but beneath the deadness of his conscious sensation, he could clearly note the splurging pinpricks of electrifying throbs emanate within his flesh. Between pain and nothingness, he felt something cool flowing within his limbs, a familiar healing aura move about his body to temporarily overwhelm pain with the chilling essence of magic.

"About time, you've been unconscious for 36 hours." He heard a weary and mellow voice whisper right beside his ear.

Startled, with which he shifted his eyes to the left and fixed them full upon the person sitting right next to him.

It was her,

_Quistis. _

Her face was a bit pale from the lack of sleep and worry. She sat on the stool right next to him, her body partly laid on his bed with one hand stretched behind his head lightly stroking the tips of his hair while the other hand hovered above his wounds, channelling him with cure spells.

When she saw him turn, she reclined back on her seat, freeing herself from any contact with him. It was then he felt the full horrendous soreness in his body.

"What happened?" were the only words he could utter before an unnerving impulse from his inflicted wounds caused him to groan in agony.

She held his hand in a tight grip, temporarily diverting his senses to the touch and warmth of her palm. Her eyes locked at his gaze, transfixed into those emerald spheres which for the first time seemed so fragile.

She gave him a weary smile.

"You were knocked out by the loss of blood and by Lucifer's powers. Your body was in overdrive. It couldn't handle a GF being junctioned into your entire system." Her whisper was so light that it barely touched Seifer's ear. She didn't want even her voice to cause any more pain.

Seifer breathed hard through his clenched teeth. "I've been laying down too long. Help me up, will ya?" he said lifting his head, but Quistis quickly reacted and gently pushed his forehead with her palm back on the pillow.

"Seifer, don't be foolish! You're not well yet!" she reprimanded.

"Is that any way to treat a patient? Now don't get cocky with me, I'm stronger than you think." Seifer insisted, hovering just below perfect consciousness. He stirred and tried to get up, only to feel a terrible and nauseating pain stabbing his limbs, to his relief he realized Quistis had laid him back down.

"Seifer Almasy! That's enough!" her yell echoed in the Infirmary.

"Shhhhh...Quistis, please, don't shout at the patient, he needs his rest." Gavin interrupted after overhearing their struggle. He never really wanted to reproach Quistis, but as a doctor he knew his side was with the patient. But then added just so to be fair, "Seifer, Quistis is right, you're not well yet, at least for now. And please don't cause Quistis any more trouble, she hasn't slept yet since the other day you were admitted." He calmly stated in her defense.

His lips pressed together in a cautious line. The pretty-boy doctor made a point, it sucked, but it silenced him.

Quistis appreciated what he did and gave Gavin a grateful smile.

"Sure, I'll behave. Now, if you don't mind, why don't you two lovebirds get your relationship somewhere where it can't disturb the patient." His words were meant to tease, but it came out all too sarcastic.

"Of course, I'm sorry." Gavin pardoned, and looking at Quistis, he gestured, "Quistis, you might want to rest now. I'm sure Seifer will be all right, he's already stabilized. He will be fine, rest assured."

"Okay...but just one more minute."

"Alright, I'll give you two some privacy. I'll just be outside the hallway...I'll bring you to your room." Gavin said to Quistis as he opened the door and left.

"Quite a boyfriend you have there." Seifer grumbled as soon as Gavin closed the door.

"Why Seifer, are you jealous?" she smirked and gave a perceptive look.

"Heck! The hell should I be?" he gave her back a smug set of jades.

She rolled her eyes, irritated. "You're right, why should you!"

"Because he's no one I should worry about, right?" he added with a crooked grin, and right away saw the immediate awareness light in her eyes.

She gave him a truthful answer with a single horizontal sway of her head and a beam of affirmation to her gesture. Quistis made that clear, however the latter information seemed a little obscure.

"Although, I happen to have someone else in mind."

She could have asked herself a thousand to a million times over and over again, but wouldn't possibly make out an answer as to why she had said those vague but admitting words at all. She knew who she was thinking, _it was pretty clear_, but was afraid to ask if they were of the same wavelengths likewise. She felt goose bumps with who she found herself thinking and what she saw flutter in that man's face.

"Who?" He lifted one eyebrow, his voice became huskier than before.

"No one you should know about..." She bit her lip, trying to figure out from his expression whether that was enough for an answer.

She waited, but he didn't speak. Seifer was staring at her curiously, that same familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his eyes. He floundered as he examined her face, clearly not happy with her response.

She wondered when it would be okay to start reproaching him. What she said earlier certainly didn't do her any favor, just suspend a heat tension with her flustering and his dissatisfaction. _Fine, since the heat was up, might as well let it boil._ Thus, her expression became hard and in a click all hell broke loose, "You jerk! Don't ever do that again, acting so big as if you can take on the world alone! You're such a selfish fool! Don't you realize how much you made us all worry!" She took a breath to calm herself. She was obviously very concerned, but felt so frustrated she just had to give him a piece of her mind. "You could have died out there! You could have just run—"

"RUNAWAY!" Seifer exerted too much effort that another electrifying impulse made him close his eyes, but he forced it open. He stopped, clenching his teeth in sudden agony. He made an effort to calm himself. "C'mon, you know me better than that..." his voice became less impulsive, it was obvious he didn't want to feel the pain again.

"Well you have friends now you know, people who care about you. You don't have to fight your battles alone anymore..." Quistis' voice too became mellow, "You big dummy...you had me worried." She finally said a coherent reason to her anger, quickly looking away, and giving him time to compose his face.

He knew she was someone he could truly count on, and what she did, stayed beside him the whole time he was unconscious and healing him with her magic when she did, has proven just how much she cared. He wanted to thank her, but words came out wrong.

Too wrong.

"Go see Doctor Love before he waits too long." He gestured pointing at the door. He seemed to be wavering, torn by some internal dilemma. "And get some sleep, you look worse than me." he added with hesitation, his voice became concerned.

She looked down at her hands so she couldn't see his expression, then slowly stood up and turned around to leave. It only took her one step to feel her hand being pulled. She looked back and saw her hand being gripped by Seifer, gently caressing it with his thumb. He was sweetly smiling at her, a sense of comfort swept through her face, she knew he'd be fine.

She saw him open his mouth and spoke something, but the words came out muted that she had to read his lips to understand what he was saying.

It read something like, _Thank you._

She smiled at him and stroked his head once then leaned over to kiss his forehead, then whispered beside his ear, "You're always welcome."

Her words tickled in his ear, but he couldn't say any more, he was tired. He inwardly admitted he wasn't strong enough and needed more rest. Giving her a fragile beam, he slowly closed his eyes back to sleep knowing that he was in good hands.

That night, she quietly returned and sat right beside him. Stroking his head and simply gazing at his closed eyes, waiting, hoping for it to somehow open that she may see those deep green irises again.

She felt wanting to be just beside him, just knowing he was breathing and that she wasn't losing him.

Her thoughts began to shroud with memories of Seifer. She had been thinking a lot about him lately, from the day Xu told her about how fate has entwined them from their childhood up to that very moment as she sat there,

With him.

Seifer had certainly made himself known to her in more ways than one…in fact, so much more than she had expected. Whenever she got the chance to contemplate about their companionship, she would often wonder how and why she was putting so much effort just to be with him. It wasn't like she didn't have anyone else to hang out with, but truth be told, he was without doubt the most intriguing.

Seifer had become so many things to her…a bittersweet yet constant companion (bitter and sweet varying in variables as the situation called), a honest to brutal critique, a distant nightmare, a reason for an early menopausal, a cause for migraine and arthritis, an excuse to fool around and get into trouble, a buffoon to mess about and giggle with, a someone who could treat her normally without bias, a guy whom she could struggle mentally and physically with, a person whom she related and consoled with, a good friend…and apparently, her reason for being happy.

Maybe, _just maybe_, that was why she was holding onto him. She was happy being with him even in silence.

She has never felt so close to any man before—emotionally. She had her share of good friends, but none of them she felt so close.

All that had been happening between them she began to consider as little signs of fate, telling her that they were meant for each other. She had been eagerly fighting off the idea of thinking too much about him for she couldn't figure out whether her standards were slowly getting low, or he was increasingly reaching up to it because she was afraid...

She felt like she was beginning to fall in love with him.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Dancing to Fall**

Chapter 13

"What are you doing!" He grumbled beneath his breath with knitted eyebrows.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to lead!" She grumbled back pulling him left.

"The heck! I'm the guy, I should lead! Didn't you take Dancing 101!" he pulled her to the right.

"That's the point! I've seen you dance and it's terrible!" she said, forcing him to step to the left.

"That was six years ago!" he retorted, forcibly dragging her to step right.

"STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP!" Selphie's scream echoed throughout the entire ball. "Guys, that's the worst of the worst dance I've seen in my life! What's wrong with you? You're both leading each other to trip!"

* * *

A/N: Here's a little trivia, Lex Talionis means or applies to the law of "Eye for an Eye". And since Gilgamesh became the monster instead for some other made-up monster, the concept of 'an eye for an eye' made sense because I thought it cool for a plot since he gives Seifer enough reason to be angry...besides, writing with something totally familiar makes better sense when trying to picture them out. And if you remember, the name Lucifer first appeared on my third chapter...I'm just giving that story a closure—that's why he's here! So YEY!


	13. Dancing to Fall

**Dancing to Fall**

Chapter 13

* * *

Over three weeks had passed since Seifer's fateful encounter with Gilgamesh and he had been recovering fairly well. They went on with rehearsals as scheduled and so far things have been running smoothly with everyone's full cooperation. Seifer in particular, hasn't been much of a pain as everyone thought he would. He and Quistis had been fairing well in delivering the lines, attending the workshops and taking on the role as lead cast. The play had become the talk of the Garden being the 'event of the year' as so claimed by the academy's papers. Gossips and expectations of the Garden Festival have gone around that pressure was beginning to build.

They were starting to build the stage while props and costumes were already half-way done. Everyone involved in the Garden Festival had been tight on their schedule with regular classes in the morning and practices right after dismissal and on the weekends, it has been a tough call. It was because of such circumstances why everyone was beginning to bond, the two lead cast in particular has been.

Quistis, though felt certain indifferences with her renewed feelings for Seifer ever since his accident a few weeks ago, had been persistently under denial, setting aside her personal life to concentrate on the play. Whenever they were left the chance to practice, they were usually heard giggling and laughing at each other's mistake on delivering the lines. Though at times it became odd for Quistis to speak out romantic lines to Seifer especially when she's made to say it with feelings, her willpower to stop herself from entirely falling in love was undeniably strong that no one has ever noticed the difference she was beginning to feel for Seifer. To forget about her issue, she had buried herself with work and the play that it gave her no time to think through how she really felt for him. She had been twice a workaholic, and that, everyone had noticed.

"Ya sure you got enough sleep last night?" Seifer casually asked as her stress level was becoming apparent.

"I'm fine, really! Don't mind me. We're halfway til the big night, I can handle it." Quistis defended in confident tone.

"Hell, we may be halfway there, but that's still a month from now! I can't just ignore the fact what you're doin' isn't healthy for you. What if you collapse right in the middle of our kissing scene? Now that's gonna make me look bad!" he sarcastically pressed his concern with a smirk.

"Oh, so that's what you're worried about." she stopped on her feet and folded her arms, apparently not amused by what he said.

"Get real! Of course I'm worried about you...you haven't been yourself lately. You're stressed out!"

"I said I'm fine! This'll all be over soon and things will be back to normal." She had chosen her words well, one that spoke to him about her stress and one that spoke to herself about her little fling which she hoped would be gone after the play. She was a bad liar, but she had been saying the lie so frequently that it sounded almost convincing now.

"Sure hope so, because I'm becoming a victim of your mood swings."

"I'm sorry...it's just that—nevermind." She bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything more.

"C'mon, just say it already!"

"I already said I'll be fine...now let's go, we're late for practice!" she said as an excuse to change the topic.

Their rehearsals went on for hours as scheduled. They were made to act and speak their lines on stage without the script this time. They had been getting better and better, Seifer in memorizing his lines, while Quistis with her acting. It was becoming evident, the play would turn out a smashing success.

After gruelling hours of serious acting, the rehearsal finally ended. One by one, people began to exit the auditorium. It was their last night of practice for the week.

"Seifer, Quisty, wait up!" Selphie came running behind them.

"You need somethin' Director?" Seifer asked with a sluggish yawn.

"Yeah, I need you guys at the ballroom at exactly 9:45 p.m. tomorrow." She said with a grin.

"WHAT!"

"Why?" Quistis inquired, giving Seifer a quick hard glance at his overreaction.

"We need a photo shoot for the posters and TVCs. I've decided to start advertising the play this week!"

"The whole Garden knows, it's unnecessary." Seifer said with an apparent unwilling face.

"Of course it is! It's protocol!" She excitedly replied when she saw Quistis' disposed gaze at her. "The costumes are in your rooms! Now don't be late!" She yelled, leaving them behind before Seifer could say anything more.

"Dammit, what a pain." Seifer grumbled scratching the back of his head.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The moment Selphie was out of sight, Seifer placed his palm on Quistis' golden crown to get her attention.

"I'm walking you to your room tonight. I have a little something for you—a gift of appreciation for shaving me last week."

"That was a month ago!" she nagged, slapping Seifer's heavy hand off her head. She hated it whenever he made his towering height obvious to her.

For a moment, she stared at him with child-like curious eyes when she caught sight of him tuck something in his coat as if making something obviously hidden. _So he did get her something._ If it took him a whole month to decide that she deserved a thank you gift then it must interesting.

"Fine." She grumpily gave him a smile and led the way.

Seifer chortled behind, but it only took a few steps for him to gain on her.

As they were walking silently with not much to talk about, Quistis felt somewhere between comfort and discomfort at the sound of nothing but the clanking of their footsteps and his breath. _He was being unusually quiet_. She gave him a side glace and saw a slouched back along with sleepish eyes.

He caught her stare and casually placed his hand around her shoulders.

"Let's walk slower. No need to hurry 'bout my surprise."

She felt his hand heavy on her shoulder and didn't really know where to place her feelings, a little more to the discomfort or a lot more to the comfort. She quickly scanned for topics to open up to ease the silence and the 'situation'.

"You seem more tired than usual."

"What can I say? It took me all night to figure out a gift to compensate for a month's delay." He winked.

_It's official, that was uncomfortable._

"What kind of a gift is it then? Do I at least get a clue?" She teased off the uneasiness and unwound his arm around her shoulder.

He didn't seem to mind what she did, but she did bother to mind what he did after. Since she had to hold his hand to take it off, it became a gut weird feeling when she realized that he didn't let go of her hand when she did.

And so it was.

There they were, walking, holding hands.

The walk wasn't in any way a romantic stroll, it was simply casual, friendly…

But slow.

She felt his hand warm, soothing. What was going on? It was the first time they walked holding hands.

_Was Seifer making a move?_

"Your hand is stiff." She heard him muttered as he began to circle his thumb on her palm in massaging motion.

"It's just tired." She denied.

"Yeah right!" he gawked, releasing her hand and bumping his shoulder on hers causing her to topple a little.

_Was that any way to make a move?_ Maybe she was just assuming too much.

"Well, we're here. Now where's my gift?" she demanded without shame the moment they stopped on her doorstep. _They were just 'buds' after all._

"Don't get too excited." He snickered inserting his hand in his coat.

"I hope I won't be disappointed—AGAIN." She raised her brow at the last word. Memories of Seifer's attempts of thanks or surprises always ended up…irritating.

She focused her eyes on the object as it slowly revealed itself. A big grin could be seen blurring above her eyes on Seifer's face as she eagerly focused herself at the object being pulled. The first thing she saw was a long stem and a single leaf.

_Great, he got her a twig._

Her eyes traced along the thin stalk, eyeing further up the leaf, eyes widening as it landed to look at a beautiful red rose.

It was beautiful. The lushly double bloom had around sixty satin-textured petals, each blazed with crimson at the base blending into scarlet shading, with edgings that deepened and spread as the petals unfold.

A white rose would mean friendship, but a red one meant love.

_Was he…courting her?_

The thought was put a little at ease when she realized something.

"Isn't that the same rose we used as prop earlier?" she sternly interrogated.

He gave her a guilty grin. "Maybe…"

_So did that mean he wasn't courting her?_

He scratched his nape and gave her his most charming smile along with a rather cheesy excuse. "Will it actually surprise you if I say I was the one who looked for the most beautiful rose at Balamb for the rehearsal just so I could give it to you after?"

He really knew how to charm a woman—a skill he rarely used around anyone.

_Then perhaps he really was making a move._

"Thank you…." She blushed as she received it.

"Quisty?"

She looked up but her words were choked in her throat.

"The surprise is in the petals." He said in his most romantic voice.

Quistis' heart leaped and stopped when he smiled a very sexy smile at her. She took a gulp before she started to search the rose with her fingers. The flower fumed with raspberry-like fragrance, satin petals curled back sharply as she opened them wide. _What was in it? _It certainly was big enough to hold in smaller pieces such as a pendant, a pair of earrings,

_A ring._

Or even…

A spider…

_A spider?_

**A SPIDER!**

It was two eyes staring at six.

So

_Was he courting her?_

**DEFINITELY NOT!**

Of all the things that had come to exist in the whole damn forsaken world, it was definitely the spider that had shaken her to her knees, and one plausible reason for her to have a heart attack. She could ride a Ruby Dragon or pat a Marlboro for all she cared, yet the teeny weeniest spider could make her guts run dry even just at the thought of those little demon's…well…_everything!_

Abhorred to the horror which crouched before her very eyes, she threw the flower which to the least of her luck fell in her room.

Everything fell black. She had to close her eyes to clam herself. She was breathing hard and slow, as if in her deathbed. When consciousness sunk in, she felt something strange, as if something against her chest was reverberating a laugh.

_Was she laughing? _

Apparently not.

When she opened her eyes, it was when she realized she was hugging Seifer real hard, and it was from his chest where she heard the laugh.

She was hugging him because she lost her senses at the fright, but for some reason she didn't know why, his hand too was wrapping her.

The first second was Quistis flustering.

The next was Seifer chuckling.

And the on the third second, it was Quistis' fist on Seifer's face.

Apparently the punch was nowhere near a joke, his nose was bleeding.

Quickly taking his hand off her to pinch the bridge of his nose, he swore. "What the fuck was that for!"

Quistis pushed him as hard as she could, but her effort only made Seifer budge a step back. Nonetheless, she was satisfied to see blood splurging down his nostrils.

"YOU JERK! You only got what you deserve!" she barked in synchronized motion with her middle finger flicking at him.

It felt like the heat of her anger would melt him physically, but he only seemed more amused. He replied with a cocky smirk, but wasn't able to hold himself off that he busted into a boisterous laughing extravaganza. He didn't care if blood spilled all over the floor or if he dies from bleeding, that couldn't possibly match up to the bliss he felt at the sight of Quistis' flabbergasted expression.

She screamed a hundred curses at him, hundreds quickly turning into thousands by the second. Striding into her room and throwing the rose at his face, temporarily overcoming her fear of spiders with the anger she felt for the man in front of her, she could only wish the rose had three-inch thorns that it might rip his face to shreds. Then, with another growl, she slammed the door at him.

He heard banging and screams inside.

She heard a man laughing hard outside.

Five minutes…

Silence.

She peeped behind the cracked door and saw no one in sight, save for the dented flower on her doorstep…less the spider this time.

_Then perhaps, he really was trying to show something…different._

Seifer turned around the corner and saw her picked up the flower and retreat in her room. He couldn't help but giggle at the memory…her, giving him perplexing stares; her, giving him her sweetest smile as she received the rose; her, falling into his trap; her, freaking out at the spider; her fist on his face…she certainly showed a lot of different sides within a span of two minutes that he almost felt like he was…admiring her.

The little blush she tapped on her cheeks sure made her look prettier even with a murderous face.

In all the months AND years he had seen her, it was only a counted times when he had seen her bothered exerting extra effort to enhance her look. But he somehow never failed to notice that for the past two weeks she was beginning to add minute details on her whenever he saw her; a light foundation at one time, an extra lip gloss at another, a pair of earrings last week, a beautiful hairpiece a few days ago, and the pretty little blush just a few minutes ago.

_Was she flirting with someone?_

With Squall?

_He'd be damned. She was clearly OVER him, WAY over him. WAAAAAAAAAAAY OVER HIM!_

Zell?

_Hell no! The fuck was he thinking! HAHAHAHA!_

Irvine?

_Doubt it. She'd be damned to be Selphie's enemy. Some petit bitch she could be._

Then perhaps Gavin?

_Nah! She already made it clear, he wasn't a threat. Er…yeah, he just couldn't be. Because…_

Wait!

_Could it be?_

Was she flirting with him?

Made sense…_made perfect sense_, because indeed he was beginning to notice, she was becoming more beautiful to him as each day passed. He shook his head and chuckled. It was a weird familiar feeling he was beginning to notice, almost the same kind of weirdness he felt two summers ago at Timber.

_Almost,_

But different.

Maybe he was beginning to have a crush on Quistis…but perhaps a little bit deeper than just a crush.

He chuckled once more, a little too hard this time that his nose began to bleed again.

"Oh shit!"

He jerked and quickly pinched the bridge of his nose just in time to stop the blood from oozing out. He had to take note, Quistis was a woman who preferred to punch rather than slap. And that she was one hell of a boxer. He smelled the iron scent of blood and clearly remembered her face as she punched him.

She certainly was a Beauty.

_One heck of a ferocious beauty indeed…._

_

* * *

_

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The clock struck a minute pass ten in the evening. The night was calm and enchanting with the stars out in their full luminance, and the light misty air outside the Ballroom, it was a perfect night for a photo shoot.

"Sorry I'm late, I had a little trouble fitting in the dress." Quistis apologized as soon as she entered the room.

All present in the room turned their eyes on her. There she stood in a pearl white brocaded gown with her hair hung loose on one shoulder and lightly blushed cheeks that no one bothered to reproach her tardiness, her excuse was enough to compensate for the fifteen-minute delay.

"Well I think it's perfect!" Rinoa immediately commended approaching her.

"Oh-la-la!" Irvine hooted as he stared at her with bewildered eyes.

"I'll say!" Selphie agreed who also approached her, stepping on Irvine's foot along the way. "What do you think Seifer?" Selphie curiously asked as soon as she stood beside Quistis and turned her to his direction.

Seifer who was then scratching his face with his paws, irritated by all the facial hair Selphie had attached, for a moment looked at her in awe. He thought it unfair how she got to wear something that made her beautiful while he was stuck to work with a worn-out cape and a couple pounds of hair.

"Not bad."

"That's it?"

"Am I supposed to say anything else?"

"Anything else better than 'not bad' would be great." Selphie sighed, "You should really consider the effort she's put in to look this pretty."

"Really Selphie, you don't have to force him to say something he doesn't want to." Quistis sarcastically added sternly looking at him. The memory of his spider prank last night was still fresh, and a single stare from him could make her blood boil.

"Well I think you're stunningly beautiful, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, the apple of my eye, the prima donna—"

"Dammit Seifer, you're doing it again!" Quistis angrily intruded to stop his praises.

"WHAT!"

"Being obnoxious!" she furiously approached him to slap his shoulder. In her mind, Seifer was being insensitive with her 'supposed' feelings for him. For the past month, she has been hard on him, becoming stubborn towards him as a psychological therapy of leading herself to believe he wasn't the man for her. The reverse psychology was a good distraction, but at times it became the means of letting her feelings become stronger for Seifer.

"What the heck was that for!" he complained, irritated.

"OOOOOKAY! I think that's enough love-quarrel for now. Why don't we just shoot and call it a night, shall we?" Selphie immediately butted before the argument escalated.

"I couldn't agree more." Quistis coincided, walking away from Seifer and on to the center of the ballroom.

Seifer quietly followed her with a snickering face.

When the two finally met up at the center of the room, Selphie readied her camera, only to find the two looking away from each other.

"Uhmmm...you're suppose to look at each other!" Selphie rushed to the site and made the two turn to each other.

Seifer turned and looked at Quistis with sharp eyes, but Quistis was reluctant to meet his. Selphie had to tilt her chin just so she could look up. He was looking down at her and he saw the hesitance in her eyes. Her gesture made him think about their relationship; although they were close enough to fool around, at that distance, it was becoming too close for comfort. He cleared his throat with a gruff to get her attention. When she heard him, she looked at him and both eyes finally met. He smiled at her. At that, their anger seemed to just melted and turned to giggles. They were good friends, no words needed to change the mood.

"Now that's more like it! You've made your director happy. Just a few more adjustments and we can start with the shoot." Selphie said, cheerful again.

Selphie took Seifer's hand and placed it on Quistis' waist, while she made her arms rest round his shoulders. When the two looked uncomfortable enough, she pushed them even closer to each other up to the point where their bodies pressed together.

"Right! That's perfect, now don't budge an inch, I'll just get my cam!" Selphie left glancing at them with every step she took, making sure they didn't move.

As they stood there stiff and uncomfortable than ever, Seifer couldn't help but notice Quistis' heart throbbing hard against his chest. She was so nervous that he was sure her heart would burst out of her chest any second.

"Hey, ya okay?" Seifer asked with a voice half-concerned, half-amused.

"I-I'm fine...just a little nervous." She croaked the moment he asked, afraid that he would notice her issue with him.

"A little huh? I could feel it from here." He giggled as a reaction.

"Well, aren't you? I mean..."

"Not really, just a little weird, I guess. You sure you're a'right?"

"Yeah...I just have a lot in my mind, that's all."

"Like what?"

"Oh...stuff..."

"Can you elaborate on that?"

"What! NO!" She was caught so off guard that she was taken aback.

"Why the heck not!" He complained with a wrinkled forehead. He could see from her change of expression that it was the question she wasn't hoping for he'd ask.

"I told you not to move!" Selphie exclaimed who was already standing right before them.

They were absorbed in the light conversation that they didn't notice her approach. Immediately Quistis gave out a sigh of relief; she was safe. Seifer gave her a quick narrowed glare before pulling her back close to him.

They were back into an odd physical closeness, but the second time they weren't as stiff. Selphie repositioned them a bit closer than the first, but no complaints were said, they simply wanted to get it over with, it was getting late.

The first set of shots was taken quickly with the couple simply standing still and Selphie moving about the ballroom searching for the best angle.

"Alrighty, now for the TVC I need you to dance for me." Selphie ordered with a smile.

"Hey! You said no nothing bout dancin'!" Seifer immediately protested at her word.

"True, true, but then again you really don't have a choice do you." Selphie calmly asserted her authority as director.

"Dammit Selphie, I swear I'll get back at you the moment this crap is over!" he made a disgruntled face, as if her words personally offended him.

"Bring it!" she dared.

"Oh, you have no idea—"

"Guys please! I'm really tired and I have to get up early for class. Can you settle the matter right after the shoot...please?" Quistis pleaded with just a hint of aggravation in her expression, breaking the escalating strain on the two.

"Fine!" He smugly considered her request. He then conveniently placed his hand around her waist and held up her other hand in position for the dance.

She gulped when he began to lead. Besides the fact that he repeated the same class for failing three consecutive semesters, she could clearly recall Seifer's aptitude in dancing when they were assigned to the same class a few years back. She knew they'd end up stomping each other's feet, so she took the initiative to lead instead. Putting an effort to take control, they ended up pulling each other by force.

"Th'hell are you doing!" He grumbled beneath his breath with knitted eyebrows.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to lead!" She grumbled back pulling him left.

"Heck! I'm the guy, I should lead! Didn't you take Dancing 101!" he pulled her to the right.

"That's the point! I've seen you dance and it's terrible!" she said, forcing him to step to the left.

"That was six years ago!" he retorted, forcibly dragging her to step right.

"STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOP!" Selphie's scream echoed throughout the entire ball. "Guys, that's the worst of the worst dance I've seen in my life! What's wrong with you? You're both leading each other to trip!"

"Tell Quistis that!"

"That's because you can't dance!"

"I object!" Rinoa couldn't help but join in after overhearing the argument. "Seifer's an excellent dancer! He happens to be taught by a great teacher!" She defended from the distance to where she stood.

"Gee, thanks for not mentioning your name!" he yelled back sarcastically grinning at her.

"I think you should let Seifer lead...it gets kinda obvious on film." Selphie suggested, settling the matter.

"Alright..." she sighed in surrender.

"Now, let's do this again, this time I hope I get a good shot." Selphie mumbled as she adjusted the lens of the camera.

He gently placed her hand on his shoulders, then placed his right on her waist again while his left gripped her other hand. When Selphie gave out the go signal, he drew her closer to his body, their bodies almost touching. Looking at her with serious eyes, all she could do was nod in submission. With the camera's red light on and Quistis waiting, he started to lead her on the dance floor taking half-steps and slowly making a circular pattern. They waltz beautifully around the ballroom like a top turning and circling around the floor in unified motion that Selphie felt uncertain if she should stop them at any point. Everyone could only watch as the two blondes glided before them.

Irvine quietly approached Selphie who absorbed in the screen of her camcorder.

"Is this your idea of Seifer and Quistis Matchup for Falling In Love with Each Other Contest 1001 of a Bet thingy?" he mused himself by watching the petite brunette glower at the random words he used to mock her contest title.

She placed her hand on her hip to show her displeasure, but the other hand and her eyes still directly focused on the two.

A soft curve formed at the edge of her lips as she replied, "No, this is my hopeful concept of betting them a fairytale ending."

Quistis was certain she was floating in mid air. She could no longer feel her feet stepping on the ground, he was leading her so well that she simply let go of all doubt and hesitation and let Seifer lead her. Inwardly she admitted he was the best dance partner she ever danced with. She couldn't look away from those deep set of emerald eyes, she felt lost in their spheres and in his arms.

She felt the moment surreal, a moment which only happened in fairytales.

_Was this the start of a fairytale?_

_Of her fairytale?_

After a while, she saw him ogling at her with such meaningful eyes. She suddenly became self-conscious.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know...I wasn't kidding when I said you look stunningly beautiful tonight." He whispered in all sincerity this time. He was looking at the ground when he said it, he wasn't comfortable expressing such emotions out loud.

The more he began to really notice her, the more he began to think about her beyond her actions, beyond what was present.

She was smart and rational, reserved but outspoken, voluptuous but never slutty, an overachiever but humble, interesting and unpredictable, independent but altruistic, she had the qualities both physically and mentally of a woman he deemed as perfect.

She was his fantasy.

_A not so distant one._

He could have made a move a long time now if not for two things…one: she lacked self esteem, and two: she was being her own knight. She wasn't a damsel in distress like other women. She could slay the dragon that'd attack her and go conquer the lair of the witch at her own bidding. She didn't need a hero to save her though no matter how obvious it was at times that she still needed a man. But he couldn't possibly be that man she dreamed of riding on horseback and a silver armor. Not the prince, nor the knight.

Besides, he looked at his paws, and then looked at her.

_How could a beast possibly deserve such beauty?_

He frowned a bit at the trail of the thought.

"Thank you...but I think anyone will look beautiful dancing with a beast." She whispered back kidding, hoping to change the mood and that he wouldn't say anything more to make her already miserably failing efforts of stopping herself from totally falling in love.

Her heart throbbed and she felt goose bumps when he gave her a sweet-crooked smile, not only because he looked so charming whenever he gave out that particular smile, rather—even beneath all the facial hair,

She saw him.

_Seifer _

Not a beast...

And at that very moment she realized that all it took was that damn cocky smile of his for her to surrender and silently admit that she was dancing with the man she has finally fallen in love with.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Damsel in Distress**

Chapter 14

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said kiss me."

"This is a joke, right?"

"Only if you think it's funny." His tone was formal; he didn't seem to be joking. He shifted his weight and sat upright, turning his position to face Quistis. "Just one." He muttered in serious expression, his eyes intent.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat throbbed twice as hard. She looked down for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. She drew back a bit, but could only stare as their faces inched in closer and closer. He wasn't kidding and she began to panic. Unable to fathom the sudden turn of events, she closed her eyes and simply waited for his lips to press.

With that kiss, it would seal the deal.

* * *

A/N: There's something that's been bugging me since I came back to fanfiction after five years, and that is the difference between Hits and Visitors in the Traffic section. If there's anyone who reads this and cares enough to explain, then please do so because I always end up with a '?' on my head when I look at the charts. Hehehe…thanks in advance for the _**angel**_ who'll explain. ^_^


	14. Damsel in Distress

Disclaimer: I borrowed a few lines from The Little Prince (with some modifications) for the last few lines.

* * *

**Damsel in Distress**

Chapter 14

* * *

Rehearsals had ended and everyone has left the auditorium to rest. It was almost midnight. The lights had been shut, just the blue dim-lit neon lights spanning across the edge of the stage was left open to illuminate the auditorium. Only the stage's front part and the first few seats closest to its edge could be seen, the rest of the room was pitch-dark.

Seifer sat on the cool marble floor, his back resting on the stage's edge while Quistis sat right beside him, her knees bent and her back laid on the edge as well. They had been sitting for a long time, silent. Quistis could have happily left to sleep but Seifer asked her to stay claiming he had some important matters to… _discuss with her._

They had been practicing for almost two months now and Quistis had been falling further and further in love with him. She had been keeping her feelings to herself for several weeks, but it was starting to become obvious to some. The way she looked at him on stage, her eyes would sparkle, and everyone would see it whenever they were left with the spotlight. Unconsciously, her eyes would smile, her gaze would be different and a sort of aura would illuminate her face; that in itself was testimony that there was something going on. Seifer, of all people had noticed it. Ignorant and foolish still, had been shoving off the idea. He couldn't confront it, he was reluctant to the whole concept of love...much more, falling in love.

Everything seemed too vague; obscured by pride and uncertainty, their relationship was becoming uncomfortably weird; bordered between indifference and physical attraction. Stolen glances and certain moments when a sense of fleeting infatuation would result to sudden odd feelings and goose bumps.

_Could it really be love? _

Or just some sort of romantic fling?

A phase when friendship becomes too close for comfort.

Something was becoming apparent, and love was becoming the visible answer.

From the ground, Seifer tilted his head and shifted his gaze at Quistis. She was quiet. It was another one of those weird moments for her. She had been avoiding his glances for she had developed a tendency of getting into a trace whenever his eyes would transfix with hers.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her ear, without anything which led up to it, as if the statement had been born of long and silent mediation, she heard him speak.

"You know, you still owe me an apology."

Shocked and distressed by his sudden claim, she quickly turned to him and unexpectedly saw him giving her a salient smile. Her heart throbbed at the sight and was unable to react. Instead, she just looked at him, lost in his spheres,

_Again._

He sniggered at her reaction, but it was out of delight that she flushed at his glee.

He then took her hand and placed his thumb beneath her index finger, extending it into a point. Gently, he drew her hand closer, and, using the tip of her finger, brushed it on his temple, tracing his scar down to the bridge of his nose. She felt it rough still, even after a year had passed. It must have been a deep wound Squall inflicted for it to feel so coarse.

_It must have hurt._

"I found it unfair how I got the scolding when Squall cut my face as well." He softly uttered releasing her hand, just a hint of frustration glimmered in his eyes.

"You must hold quite a grudge against me." It was a rather calm riposte, but she felt a bit embarrassed at his word. He was right, both of them cut each other's face, but it was only Seifer who took the beating. She rubbed her thumb against her finger. She still felt the tingle of his scar on her skin.

His deep green eyes confused her, then it occurred to her, "You're not jealous of the attention I gave Squall, are you?"

"You mean the attention you gave him since who knows when? Noooooo—heck why would I be jealous of HIM!"

"Because I always sided with him...because he always got my praises while you took the beating...because he always got my favor—"

"SHUT UP! Fine. I also wanted the attention. Happy?" He interrupted, flashing an aggravated stare at her.

"…I'm sorry...I wasn't being fair." She openly admitted frowning, with tint of guilt in her expression.

"That's it!" he grimaced, quickly picking up the mood. "I charge with interest you know, and lady, your debt is way overdue."

"What else do you want then? Beg on my knees!"

"Kiss me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said kiss me."

"This is a joke, right?"

"Only if you think it's funny." His tone was formal; he didn't seem to be joking. He shifted his weight and sat upright, turning his position to face Quistis. "Just one." He muttered in serious expression, his eyes intent.

Her eyes widened and her heartbeat throbbed twice as hard. She looked down for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. She drew back a bit, but could only stare as their faces inched in closer and closer. He wasn't kidding, and she began to panic. Unable to fathom the sudden turn of events, she closed her eyes and simply waited for his lips to press.

With that kiss, it would seal the deal.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"HahahahaHAHAHA!"

She opened her eyes and saw Seifer crouched on the floor and laughing to his stomach. His body was trembling with giggle and his face red as a tomato.

"S-Seifer!" she exclaimed and backed away so he would see her glare.

"Hahahaha...haha..heh..." It took a while longer before he ceased from laughing and sat back up. He looked at her with eyes practically teary from laughter.

"YOU JERK! How dare you!" She punched the side of his shoulder with every strength she could gather, followed by several lesser punches.

"Owww! Oww!" Seifer complained as she kept on bombarding him with punches.

"You—big—dummy—don't—ever—do—that—AGAIN!" She punctuated every word with a corresponding blow to his chest.

"Enough! That's enough!"

Unable to stop her, he had no choice but to chain her arms through a bear hug. She was trembling with anger. She huffed and puffed heavily against his shoulders, ready to commit murder the moment he released her. He tightened his grip, not letting go until she calmed down.

Three minutes…

"Hey, you a'right now?" he whispered to her ear which rested close to his lip.

"I hate you." she muffled through his shoulder, hands reddened with the tight clutch on his coat.

"Don't be silly, you don't hate me."

"I do now..."

He giggled, then carefully stood up carrying her weight with him as he did. As soon as they stood upright, Quistis quickly released him from her grasp, his shirt ruffled by her firm grip.

"C'mon, let's hit the sack. Must be pass midnight." He said as he gently pushed her waist to lead her to the door.

"Don't touch me!" she warned, slapping his hand off her waist then briskly strode away from him.

"Oh c'mon! You can't hate me forever!" he yelled out from behind "Now how do you expect Beast to become Prince Charming when Belle acts all grumpy and immature!"

"Shut up! Monsters don't talk!" she turned back roaring.

"Right back at ya!" He chortled, but didn't insist to follow; he knew she needed some space, a space somewhere far away from him.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

When Seifer reached his room he felt too weary that he simply decided to take off his socks and coat, omitting the idea of proper hygiene. Sitting on his bed, he bent down to remove his socks, but before he could take the other one off, a small shining object under his bed caught his eye. Curious and wondering to see what it was, he took the trouble of kneeling on the floor to grab the thing.

He pulled out his hand beneath the bed and saw himself holding a bottle of musk, the same musk Quistis had given him for passing as SeeD and the very one he had been looking for several days now. He didn't know how it got there, but was definitely glad he found it.

It was just a small 45mL bottle and not the most expensive brand, but it smelled like ocean mist, Seifer's preferred scent and had been using it on several occasions. Now that he found it, he thought of having the liberty of taking a whiff just before he hit the sack. He opened the cap and wasn't really sure if he suddenly got ten times stronger or if the bottle became ten times brittle, but it suddenly cracked causing the liquid to spill. Irritated by his sudden downturn of luck, he threw the musk on the corner which landed on his gloves and simply watched as the bottle emptied on his now ocean mist-smelling gloves. He gave a regretful sigh at the sight then grumbled is way to sleep.

Ten minutes later, he found himself beneath the gnarling roots of a darkened forest.

Lush vegetation grew wild, entwining around the fallen tree stumps. Threads of moonlight filtered through the closely indented foliage casted specks of silver illuminating the ground of carpeted moss.

Seifer began to trudge through the muddy footpath, his hands busily shoved off freefalling vines which blocked his way. The smell of wet grass below his feet, the distant echoes of crickets, all made him feel uneasy, yet went on a straight path which laid before him. Upon reaching a clearing where the moonlight made it through creating a small circle of light about a meter radius on the ground, a lone shadow stood in the figure of a woman.

From where he was, only the silhouette was seen, unmoving, haunting. He came closer for he seemed to have heard the lady weeping. He stopped for a second look when his foot touched the tip of the shadow cast by the woman. As he reached out his hand to touch her shoulders, at about an inch of distance, the woman suddenly turned back at him, her face pale, almost bluish. Her stare was melancholic, as if helpless and pleading.

"Seifer...h-help me." she moaned, her voice cracked as she reached out her bloody hand to Seifer.

_It was Quistis. _

Aghast to what he was seeing, his vision suddenly became blurred, seeing only the bright light emitted by the Garden behind her at a distance. He couldn't take the horror and yelled out her name. Awakened by his own voice, his eyes flung open. He quickly sat up in shock, eyes eagerly gazed around to see if she was still present. Cold sweat ran down his forehead while his breathing was fast paced and short. Gathering fragmented memories of his nightmare, he felt it too real to be just a dream. He laid back down massaging his head. Unable to come into terms with his uneasiness, he felt too bothered to sleep. At a sudden struck of a heartbeat, he was sure he heard Quistis' voice called out his name.

He quickly got up and grabbed his coat on the way out. Rushing through the emptied hallway, he felt his name being called over and over again. His tension began to increase.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Upon reaching Quistis' bedroom door, he knocked hard several times hoping for it to open, but it simply wasn't the case. Recalling a sudden flashback, he realized the place where Quistis stood in his dream was somewhere in the outskirts of Balamb Garden. Taking note of the familiar landscape and tall willow trees, it could only be Alcauld Forest.

Mechanically, Seifer ran out of the dorm and into the parking lot. Mounting on the first motorcycle which reached his grasps, he quickly wrapped his fingers around the clutch then slammed his foot down on the pedal just as quick. It made a short ripping sound. At the roar of the engine, he lifted his foot off the ground and shifted his weight to balance the bike.

With all wit and might, he raised the bike's front tire and with luck at his side, succeeded in leaping off the barricaded gate. When he landed on the paved road, he shifted the gear which quickly built up speed spraying a trail of sand and smoke behind. Jet black with satin grey streaking across both sides of the vehicle, it jut pass the velvet grassland.

He leaned his head low over the handlebars, his shiny hair whipped against the back of his neck as he built up speed of over 80 kph within a few meters from the Garden. Clasping hard to steer left and right, trees raced pass him blurring into a wall of green. He narrowed his eyes giving the effort to see through the limited path emitted by the bike's front light. His thoughts could only haunt him as he left a trail of wheel tracks beneath the motor's smoky fume.

At a not so distant horizon, dark clouds with flashes and thunder claps began to gather in great multitude. The wind began to stir slapping Seifer on the face with violent whirls. It wasn't a good sign, rain always meant bad luck and to what he was seeing it wasn't going to be just a drizzle.

He felt his blood run cold when he suddenly heard a shrieking sound emitted somewhere within the forest.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Upon reaching the forest's edge he hit hard the brakes and turned off the engine. Large stumps blocked his bike from going any further; he had to on take the search by foot.

It was dejavu.

He trudged along the misty forest and leaped across the enormous roots creeping all over the forest floor. Seifer, keen on his senses, searched with his head, glancing left and right at every step, probing his eyes and ears through the towering trees surrounding him.

It took another thirty minutes before he heard a faint moping mingle with the light rustle of leaves from behind a fallen tree trunk. It was a huge trunk covered in moss which made it impossible to see the other side. Cautiously, Seifer made his way around the trunk guided by his ear.

When he finally caught sight of the figure, at once he knew it could only be Quistis.

She was so pale and motionless that if it had not been for her flowing tears and her hair moved in the breeze, he would have taken her for a marble statue. For a moment he stood glued on the spot, astonished and doubting in thought that he was mistaken, but it was her—_no doubt_. He was glad he found her safe though not all right.

Returning back to his senses, he approached and sat right beside her. He looked at her with pitiful eyes as she glared fix and immovable on the ground, tears just kept flowing. Her hair was down and her clothes slightly torn with visible scratches and bruises underneath, an evident sign of struggle. Unable to fathom what he was seeing, he gently grabbed her, enfolding her in his arms. He placed his palm at the back of her head, lightly nudging it to rest on his shoulders.

It was when she felt his presence that reality sank in. She closed her eyes and tightly squeezed him in embrace, her hand held a firm grip on his back while her face nestled on his shoulder and pressed hard against his neck. She wept like she never wept before, it was all too much,

She was alive.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

At that moment, out of the darkness came down a flash of bluish light and lit up the field as if it was broad daylight. Drop by drop, rain began to fall and in an instant, like meteor showers, water came pummelling down with such force that branches began to crack.

Instinctively, his impulse told him to run for shelter, for, to where they sat, out in the open, they were most likely to be struck by lightning. He swiftly lifted Quistis off the ground while she feebly clung onto him without hesitation. He carried her in his arms like a fragile treasure as she held onto him with her arm around his neck and her jaw resting on his shoulder.

A few yards away from the fallen trunk stood a gigantic willow tree which seemed sturdy enough to withstand the storm. Seifer looked no further and right away ran to hide beneath its mammoth stance. It was only when he stood below its shelter that he was struck with awe at the tree's magnificence. A thousand pendulum branches draped with clusters of deep green foliage hung loose on its massive trunk while below his feet crept roots of different proportions and stabbing the ground in decorative fashion. For a second he was stunned with amazement, but it quickly sank into worry when he felt Quistis' weight pulling him down.

"Right, sorry..." he muttered, bent over, and carefully laid Quistis between two large roots protruding out of the trunk, but before he could let go, he felt his coat being pulled over and realized Quistis refused to release him.

"Please...s-stay." her voice cracked as she spoke.

Left with no other option, he sighed a faint smile and lifted her back so he could sit behind her.

The roaring sound of thunder and the bolts of lightning continued to pierce through the sky one after the other. The wind howled as it swayed the big-long weeping branches effortlessly like reeds. Sitting on the squelching grass with Quistis resting on his arms, they silently sat, wet to the skin.

A few feet to where they sat were heavy torrents of raindrops impairing them to see beyond the haze. It was impossible to leave for the Garden at that situation; they had to wait until the weather became less furious. Here was nature in all its terrible beauty, majestic in the scale of its power, horrendous in the scale of its wrath.

"What happened?" he asked whispering, his words barely touched Quistis' ear. He pulled himself to rest his back against the trunk at the same time gave Quistis a much comfortable position.

"An E-Enloyle c-came...out of n-nowhere...I w-was at the q-quad...when it..." her words came out muted from the pounding of thunder. "I was so helpless...I-I thought I was gonna...d-die." Seifer tried eagerly to hear her but she could not say anything more, her words were choked by sobbing.

Seifer did not understand what she said and didn't know what else to say to her. He felt awkward and blundering; he could simply look at her and say nothing. He didn't know how to reach her, how to give added comfort besides his embrace; but in that silence and warm touch, she found peace.

Slowly he turned her face so the moonlight shone in her eyes. He watched her look at him with venus eyes, freezing by the shock of fear. Tears rimmed those pitiful orbs, and for the first time he saw who unbearably fragile she was when she was crying. He couldn't figure, and questions simply flooded his mind, but the words never seeped out his throat.

_What frightened her?_

_Why was she frightened now?_

_What happened to the mercenary?_

The woman he was looking at a few months ago was no longer the same cold-stiff and stuck-up woman he found himself mesmerized at that moment. There was warmth sparkling beneath her lashes, and a gentle caress to her cheek made her so human. In her eyes, he saw himself staring back, and found how distressing his face was looking at her. He hasn't looked at anyone or felt for anyone that way before.

_Quistis Trepe_

She certainly had introduced to him new emotions to confront. She undoubtedly was somebody who could change him, and was fast turning to be somebody he could bother to change for. And that night, he felt himself seeming to change again, change in how he was looking at her. But before he could see anything more in those cerulean irises, she closed them.

The storm went on to torment the night for another hour. With flashes of lightning every now and then, memories of the war suddenly came reeling back into Seifer's dreary mind. His mind crowded with faces of people shrieking in agony. The wailing of innocent victims crept up moaning in his ear together with the thunder to stir up his conscience. It was a burden he had to bear for making a choice and it haunted him whenever he had to face moments like these. Even with a new sense dignity, it wasn't enough; a year was far too short for a memory to be forgotten, especially one that's full of regret.

Unable to take the thought, he knocked his head on the trunk behind him over and over until he felt the pain overpowered his playful imagination. Taking short-deep breaths, he held Quistis closer for he too needed her warmth and comfort; and though half-asleep, she felt his strong grip that she offered him her hand to hold his palm to return the favour.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

By this time the rain had already turned into a drizzle. The heavy roaring had stopped, though flashes of light continued to appear to light up the forest shadows once in a while. The wind too had gotten tired of its restless whirling and slowed its pace into a zephyr which only tingled the skin.

Seifer was able to open his eyes after a few minutes of rest from the painful incident he had brought himself to endure. His breathing has returned to normal though he still felt the sting on his head. He looked at the freshened earth behind the light moving mist and felt Quistis had nodded off to sleep. He loosened his grip from her, placed his hand round her shoulder and gently, just so gently, in case she might wake, cradled her with his arms.

After a while, he felt his arms began to numb from the weight he had been carrying for too long. He carefully lifted her head and slanted his back a bit, reclining himself in a much comfortable position. When he had felt comfortable enough, he gently placed Quistis' head on his lap, this time allowing him to see the sleeping beauty.

Looking at her slightly parted lip which gave the impression of a half-smile, he felt deeply moved and stirred. For once, it seemed to him Quistis was no less fragile than any other nineteen-year-old girl; she too was a damsel in distress who needed a knight in shining armor to come in and rescue her from a fiery dragon. He didn't know if it was a sudden gush in the wind or just a spur of the moment, but for the first time he thought, _he could actually fall in love with her_. She had the qualities; and much more, that night, she gave him a sense of fulfilment for being her knight in shining armor which he so longed to happen.

It was a cue,

A moment he had been waiting for,

A moment when he realized how much she really needed him.

Beneath the shelter of curtain leaves which seemed to dance with the breeze, the moonlight peeked out of the darkened clouds to light up the night with its aureole. Though faint for a full moon, filtered to where they sat, it was enough for Seifer to see Quistis' illuminating face. His hand worked on her hair and brushed it back from her forehead. Silently he contemplated in admiration; her pale forehead, her rose-blushed cheeks, her plump lips, her long soft locks which trembled with the wind, it was all too beautiful...

He felt a sense of just wanting to be beside her...

_Was he finally…starting to fall in love? _

The thought could only linger for so long as he felt his eyes closing on its own from exhaustion.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Cheers to Alcohol!**

Chapter 15

"Seifer? You still there?" she groggily uttered on his lap.

"Yup...still here. You okay?" he replied wrapping his hand around her waist to hold her closer.

"Yeah...just feeling a little weird, that's all." She muttered through his coat as she began to snuggle him.

"You'll be fine, I promised to take care of you right?" he whispered, warming up themselves together.

"Seifer...?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on between us?"

* * *

A/N: I read from one of the books about creating fiction that it's important to have a silent part somewhere within a story...you know, no conversations, just describing the feelings and emotions of the character, setting a tone and a mood for the story without having to do a dialogue, I tried to achieve that here.


	15. Cheers to Alcohol!

WARNING: This particular chapter contains adult material. YEY! Those underage, behave yourselves!

* * *

**Cheers to Alcohol!**

Chapter 15

* * *

That night, they were able to finish their rehearsals earlier than usual because of some _matters_ Selphie had to attend to…which probably involved Irvine. With the rest of the night free and the following day a Sunday, Zell took the opportunity to get Seifer and Quistis to admit just before anyone else made a move. He had been noticing how the two blondes had been acting differently towards each other that he was sure Seifer would make a move any day now. But before anything could happen, before it would be too late for his 3000 gil, he took them out to one of the pubs at Balamb. His initial plan was just the three of them, but Xu found out about their night out together and really was desperate to take something off her chest after a big fight with her boyfriend.

"And on today's weather, it's a Signal #5 Typhoon Xu!" Zell kidded as he poured in another glass of vodka on the table.

"Not funny Zell." Quistis sternly looked at him.

"Sorry, just tryin' to lighten the mood."

"You're no help at all you big idiot!" Xu said almost screaming, releasing an air of vodka-smelling breath.

"Hey, problems or heartaches, they're all soluble in alcohol. Now, how about another round, eh?" Seifer casually said, ceremoniously raising his glass.

"For once, you made me think you're smart!" Xu said with a hic.

"Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Zell merrily hit his glass with the other three. And in one big gulp, everyone drank their vodka.

"Woe...that sure hit the spot. Maybe Xu and I should go." Quistis surrendered when she felt the room suddenly tilted with that last shot.

"You can't! We have one bottle left!" Zell protested immediately opening another bottle of vodka.

"Zell! I wanna go to sleep already. Let's go Xu." Quistis gave the effort for a quick exit, but fell back on the chair the moment she stood up.

"Oops..."

"Heh heh..." Seifer snickered, "Looks like you just changed your mind."

"Very funny." She glared at him, then took Xu's hand to drag her, but Xu was knocked unconscious by that last glass of alcohol. "Xu, wake up! We have to go." She tried slapping her to wake up but to no avail, so she turned to Seifer in desperation, "Seifer, please?"

Seifer was amused by her reddish cheeks and insisted her to stay, "Only after we finish this bottle." He teased, waving at her the one litre bottle.

"Seifer!" She stomped her foot furious, then turned to Zell with pleading eyes, "Zell...?"

"Sorry man, I'm with Seifer." He simply said in mock innocence.

Quistis let out a deep irritated sigh then coiled in her seat with shrugged shoulders. She didn't have much of a choice.

"That's more like it! Now...another round please!" Zell took the glass Seifer had just filled, gave it to Quistis which she unwillingly received, took another glass and let it hit with Quistis' then Seifer's before gulping it down together with the two.

When Quistis placed her glass on the table, Zell immediately poured some more vodka to the brim.

"Are you trying to get me drunk!" Quistis complained in an infuriated expression, her cheeks reddening even more.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Seifer said, also with reddish cheeks, turned to her, "Tell you what. I'll bring you to your room right after we finish this bottle."

"You promise?" Quistis interrogated to make sure he wasn't joking.

"Promise. Knight's honor." He pledged with a salute.

"And no fooling around with me, you hear!" her words seemed sarcastic, but her eyes were formal. "Seifer, I trust you."

"Yes ma'am, no fooling around." He reassured with another salute, and then rose up his glass with a grin, "Cheers to that!"

By the time the vodka reached below half, she felt real heavy at the same time she felt like she was floating. She has never been a fan of drinking, and it was the first time she drank so much that she wasn't surprised that she was feeling so nauseated. To keep herself from falling off the chair, she opted to rest her head on Seifer's shoulder instead. Both had been intoxicated, and gestures which were forbidden to happen when they're sober began to show as an effect of the alcohol. Seifer, who was still feeling the slightest bit of consciousness over his actions found the sudden desire to feel Quistis' warmth. Slowly, he moved her head to his lap and started to caress her cheek at the same time lovingly played with her hair. Quistis didn't struggle in his arms, in fact she responded by holding his hand and sweetly rubbed it on her face.

At the sight of the two, Zell pinched his face to stop himself from jumping off the seat with excitement.

His plan was working.

When Quistis began to speak, he made sure to shut his mouth and not interrupt their conversation, like he wasn't even there.

"Seifer? You still there?" she groggily uttered on his lap.

"Yup...still here. You okay?" he replied wrapping his hand around her waist to hold her closer.

"Yeah...just feeling a little weird, that's all." She muttered through his coat as she began to snuggle him.

"You'll be fine, I promised to take care of you right?" he whispered, warming up themselves together.

"Seifer...?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's going on between us?"

Immediately, his heart stopped at her question. _What did she meant by it?_ He knew she was drunk and would probably forget what had happened by dawn, but at that very moment, she was expecting an answer.

Would he tell her the truth or was he going to pass on the subject and just tell her when they were no longer under the spell of the vodka? He didn't answer a while, simply searching for words to say and how to say them.

He held her closer and began, "It's a bit complicated..." but chose to back out when he caught sight of Zell who was desperately trying to blend in the background, pretending to hide.

"I don't know either..."

"Seifer?"

"Hmmm?"

"I trust you..." with that last release of alcohol tainted breath, she fell asleep on his lap.

Seifer smiled and stroked her hair, but caught sight of Zell teasing gaze, so instead he ordered him, "You heard her, let's get her to bed."

"Think she'll wake up?" Zell curiously asked as he clumsily stood up to carry her with Seifer.

"Yeah, maybe after a few hours..." he replied lifting her up. "And I was hoping to tell her something in private."

"Sorry man, you should've told me earlier." Zell pardoned as he took the first step towards the door. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you have some privacy later." He added an instant later with an evil smirk.

"Tsk, forget it! I'll tell her some other time." He scoffed, "We still have to get Xu next."

"Nah, I'll take care of her. She's pretty small, I should be able to manage." Zell managed to sound sincere.

"You sure?"

"Yeah dude, go tell Quis what you're supposed to!" with Zell's assurance, they concentrated their effort on Quistis, that they might not trip and drop her.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

They carried her across the hallway, heading for one of the pub's available rooms. Seifer carried her upper torso, his hands wrapped around her shoulders while her head rested on his abdomen. Opposite to him was Zell who carried the weight of her lower body, his hands supported her knees, lifting her high enough and making sure her feet didn't touch on the ground. She wasn't heavy, but Seifer was also intoxicated that Zell had to help him out to make sure he brought her to the _right room_. Slowly making their effort to reach the room in one piece, they felt an air of relief when they finally stood by her room's doorstep.

Giving the final effort to lay her in bed, Seifer carefully removed her shoes, followed by her hairclip and her glasses which he neatly placed beside the lamp on the side table. When he spun around to tell Zell that they should leave her, Zell was no longer there with him. He had left him with a closed door.

_A very closed door. _

He twisted the knob, but it was stuck; the door was locked from the outside. He tried breaking his way out, but he was too groggy to exert any extra effort. He checked if he could leave through the window, but it was a four storey drop straight into the rocky waters, so it wasn't a good option.

"DAMMIT ZELL! LET ME OUT!" He called out several times, but to no response.

Having enough sense left, he knew it was hopeless; he would be stuck there with Quistis for the entire night. He gave up the idea of getting out and instead, sat on the bed where she laid fast asleep. He looked at her and sensed her discomfort for she was sweating all over; and although he knew he could not risk doing anything stupid to her, not in his intoxicated state, he couldn't stop himself and started to unbutton her shirt. Slowly lifting her, he removed her top revealing her salmon tinted bra. He looked at her and for the first time, he saw her bare skin with nothing else but the laced bra to cover her breasts. How he wished he'd care less enough and just strip her naked, but it was Quistis; he had no intention of violating her...he wanted her in his life and it would be one way of losing her if he did anything stupid.

_Something really stupid. _

For the second time, he stood up and tried getting out, but the case was still the same—he was still hopelessly stuck inside the room. Tired of trying to get out, he sat on the floor, his back resting on the door. He looked at her from the short distance and damn was she irresistible with her slightly parted lips, her soft curved body adorned with the beautifully laced bra which perfectly fit her caps to allow for a soft cleavage to curve as she unconsciously turned toward Seifer, who, at the sight, was roused with temptation.

Minutes passed but the temptation never ceased, in fact the more he ogled at her, the more he felt like giving in.

The moment he felt like fucking her, he stood up and strode towards the window to watch and muse himself with the view instead. He meditated over at the sight, eagerly intent to be absorbed in the rolling of the waves at a distance. He took in deep breaths as he gazed out the opposite side of the glass. The sea has never failed to amaze him in so many ways. It saved him from insanity once and from making a big mistake just a few minutes ago. He looked at the thrashing waters long and hard until something else came into view. To his dismay, his greatest dread happened, she distracted him into surrender. When the moon hid behind the clouds to cause temporary darkness outside, the glass changed its image from a beautiful seascape into a beautiful portrait of a woman reflected behind him.

_Quistis_

He clenched his teeth to see her so defenceless in all her beauty. The reflection never missed to expose her voluptuous curves and her ethereal splendour. He had to turn around to ogle at her gorgeousness again. Step by step he walked towards the bed and sat beside her causing the foam to droop, and her, to roll over to him.

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and watched her as she slept.

_Damn, she was pretty even when drunk._

On his endless attempts to stop himself from giving in to temptation, he thought of every reason why he shouldn't, yet what of reason if the moment itself was telling him _Go_. He felt his intoxication burn him with heat. Sweat ran down his back and his uncontrolled hormones drove him mad.

_Damn fucking testosterone!_

Finally, with every frailty of a teenager, he leaned over to kiss her cheek. From her cheek, slowly, cautiously, his lips moved to the side of her neck. And slowly, unconsciously, she tilted her head to give him access and softly moaning as his kiss deepened, burying himself to her collar.

Inch by inch he moved his feet up t o lay beside her, and slowly, his hand began to touch her.

Exploring her.

Feeling her.

Slowly, his lips began to graze down her shoulders. Inch by inch he bit her flesh with his lips, kissing her breasts down to her pulsating belly.

She moved and groaned about as his kisses began to deepen and his touches became more intense.

Slowly, his hand travelled down her skirt, and began unzipping it, pulling it off and tossing it out the moment the zipper rolled down. Just like her skirt, he quickly removed his shirt throwing it on the floor along with his jeans.

Finally unable to resist the urge, he carefully opened her thighs and mounted her, causing her to pant at his shifting weight.

Slowly, he pushed his groin against hers, their underwears, the only thing that kept them apart.

Slowly, his hand travelled to her spine and slowly he lifted her waist to push harder against his pelvis.

Slowly, he began to kiss her again, ravishing her with his lips on her throat, down her shoulders, down her chest, down her breasts, down her ribs, down her belly,

Down.

He pressed hard their crutches, wet and hot, simultaneously panting just as hard as he grinded. Their bellies collided at every rise and fall of their breath. The more he pressed his groin on her, the wider she opened her thighs as if welcoming him to do his bidding. Pinning her hand and grate himself down on top of her, she wailed erotically as she tilted her waist left and right at the sensation. Though the feeling felt half-sensational, it was ecstasy. He smothered her with his caresses and kisses then felt an erection when she deliberately wound her legs around his back and called out his name.

"Seifer…" she muttered, knocking herself up at him.

Shocked to hear his name, he looked at her but found her deep asleep. But perhaps if she managed to call out his name like that, she wasn't dead unconscious. Although she was unaware about what was going on, her body remained active for pleasure.

"Quis…"

He called out her name, hoping for her eyes to somehow open that he might tell her he loved her, that he had fallen madly in love with her, and that he wanted his whole life spent with her. Although it wasn't the most Quistis Trepe-romantic way, laying in bed at that position, the alcohol had provided him with enough courage to confess.

But she didn't answer him, instead, she turned her head to side and let out another moan.

She was panting hard against his skin. Her sweat made her perfume fill the air with the blooming scent of roses and sweetness of strawberries, a mix of femininity and innocence which drove him mad. When it dripped down to mingle with his own sweat of ocean scented musk, it was like the room misted into a perfect blend of splurging petals and berries drowning into a sea of bottomless ocean of odours.

Slowly his hand moved to her underwear, gradually pulling it down to remove it. He was breathing hard, pulsing with urges of lust to get in her. He wanted to make a mark. He wanted her marked as his...

_But she wasn't his. _

He loved her and respected her, and couldn't find the reason to violate her. His feelings ran stronger than his hormones that he managed to stop himself from reaching home base.

_What was he doing?_

He closed his eyes and stopped himself from going any further.

This wasn't the Seifer Almasy he knew.

This was the Seifer Almasy in love.

Damn her.

Damn her for introducing the word _guilt_ to him.

Damn her for making him care so much not to hurt her.

And damn her for making him fall so much…

_So much._

He sighed and looked at her and suddenly realized that his weight was making her grasp for air, so he gently rolled over to the side and gently tucked one arm around her neck, while made his head rest on the cleft of her bosom. It was soft, sweet-scented, and very comforting.

He traced his finger from her lips, down her throat, down her breasts, down her bellybutton, watching his finger as it slid down her skin. Making random shapes with his fingertip on her hip, he saw her hand moved to her belly. He took it and held it close to his face, simply feeling her as he listened to her heart gradually regaining to beat in its normal pace together with her breathing.

He leaned his ear onto her chest and closed his eyes as he listened to heart beat. It beat slow and steady, a wonderfully calming throb. It was very soothing to hear her heart pulsate, knowing that she was alive, knowing that it wasn't a dream, feeling her so close to him, and pretending, even just for that night, that her heart was beating just for him.

_No one but him._

_

* * *

_

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Quistis woke up with an unfamiliar feeling euphoria. Her back felt a slight pleasurable pain and she felt herself somehow wake up to a blissful morning.

_Perhaps it was because of the alcohol_.

Stretching her arms out in full, she struggled to get up, unwrapping herself beneath the layers of blankets and covers. When she finally sat up, her first instinct was to look at the room and recall everything that had happened. Her last memory was that last shot of vodka she gulped down after losing the bet she had with Zell, the rest was pitch black.

To where she sat, white linen curtains drifted with the cool morning sea breeze which entered through the arched windows. The room was adorned with every hue of blue stone patterned like waves and dolphins. The floor was carpeted by yet another unique shade of blue. She could hear the wind chimes knocking against each other from behind; indeed Balamb was a beautiful place to wake up to.

It wasn't until she saw her reflection in the mirror that she realized she was only wearing her lingerie. Her clothes had been neatly folded on the side of her bed. She felt scared, but quickly turned to panic when she felt her panty wet. Her heart slowed its phase, beating hard against her chest. _She couldn't recall a damn thing._ Just as she was about to be hysterical, Xu entered the room with a cup of hot coffee. Right away she pulled the blanket to cover her nakedness thinking it was a stranger.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Xu said, handing out Quistis' glasses which she didn't realize was just sitting right next to her.

Xu placed the cup on the side table and sat on the bed right next to her.

"You okay?"

"What happened last night?" Quistis asked with a good amount of worry in her expression.

"Well...we kinda got drunk, isn't it obvious?"

"I know, but what happened when we got drunk?"

"To be honest, I nodded off after eleventeen consecutive shots of vodka. I was pretty pathetic last night." She spoke a bit embarrassed, but then added more casually, "But Zell informed me that you were with Seifer all night."

"Seifer? SEIFER!" Quistis started to tremble with fear and rage.

"Why? What happened? What's wrong!" Xu demanded in all concern.

Her eyes became teary, her voice shattered, "I think Seifer did something to me last night..."

"WHAT! Can't be..."

"Xu, I'm stripped naked and my underwear's wet!" She cried, taking off her cover to reveal her bare flesh.

"Oh Quis..." Xu embraced her for comfort, but not long after concern escalated to anger. "Wait here, I'll go get him and Zell. We'll settle this right now." She rose with indignation. Releasing Quistis from her grip, she stood up and hastily exited the door.

Quistis was left to her thoughts.

_How could he? _

_She trusted him... _

She pulled in closer the covers and wept on her knees.

A few moments later she heard Xu's voice echoed in the hallway. It wasn't long before Seifer and Zell entered the room being dragged on the collar by Xu.

"Explain yourselves! What the HELL happened! Was this all part of a scheme to get Quistis!" She reprimanded, slapping the guys over and over.

There was a long pause. Nobody wanted to speak, both seemed guilty. Zell noticed Quistis was giving Seifer a very accusing and vengeful glare. He felt wrong, for if there was anyone to blame, it was him.

"Alright! I admit! This was MY idea! Seifer had NOTHING to do with this!" Zell pleaded, kneeling before Quistis, begging for forgiveness. "Quis, I'm sorry!"

Quistis looked at him with disgust and slapped his face hard. "You BASTARD! How could you do this to me!"

"I-I don't know...it's..." Zell stuttered to answer.

"You're sick! Get out..." she shouted pointing at the door.

"Quis, you don't understand! It's not what you think—" he tried to explain, but it was too late.

"I SAID GET OUT!" She doubled her volume, her face red and wet with tears.

Seifer just stood there, his heart pounded hard and slow; he too was expecting the worst.

"Alright, that's it! I'll take care of Zell." Xu assured dragging Zell by the ear. "Seifer, you stay here and talk things through with Quis!" she ordered as she closed the door behind her.

Xu strode the hallway with Zell being dragged along. When they reached a distance which seemed far enough from Quistis' room, she stopped on her feet and banged Zell onto the wall as hard as her strength could offer.

"What the hell was that! Zell, I don't understand!" Xu demanded, her voice held an edge of derision.

Zell was hysterical with guilt, his face still red from Quistis' slap. "I was only foolin' around with them! It was suppose to be a joke—"

"A JOKE!" Xu's voice resonated in the hall, "Dammit Zell! That was one HELL of a JOKE!"

"Shit! I didn't plan this to happen!" he reasoned, yelling.

"What were you expecting then, huh!" she yelled back in contemptuous tone.

"I dunno...they get drunk, spill their true feelin's and make them admit to each other—no nothin' bout makin' out!"

"I can't believe you! How stupid can you get!"

"Okay! I blew it! I'M SORRY!" he said, pounding the floor with his fists.

"Go tell Quis and Seifer that! I can only hope that she forgives him..."

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

As the argument outside between Xu and Zell went on, inside was a completely different situation. Seifer remained glued to the spot; unmoving and panicking at the thought of what Quistis might do. He'd care less if she hit him twice as hard as she hit Zell, what he was afraid of was losing her. He couldn't possibly afford to lose her, not at that point, _not when he was finally in love with her._

He stood there stiff and quiet, thinking, what would he say? How could he approach her after what had happened? How would he approach her and make her believe that nothing happened. Sure _'it'_ didn't happen, but it still couldn't cover up the fact that something _did_ happen.

Clad with the thick cotton comforter, her tears kept flowing in streams down her cheeks. She couldn't talk to him no matter how angry she was, she felt a sense of shame towards him after what had happened, and it was because of so much frustration that she couldn't afford to speak. She felt so foolish for letting herself get drunk the other night, and betrayed, for him to take advantage of her flaw. At that moment, she wasn't sure if she could ever look at him straight in the eyes, and it would be a big sacrifice considering that she had developed the fondness of staring at his eyes and simply letting herself get lost in its spheres. It was a heavy feeling for her; she wasn't prepared to lose the man she was finally certain she was so in love with.

Unable to take the sight of her crying, he took a deep breath and mustered every courage he could gather to approach her. Slowly, he positioned himself beside her, but also took the precaution of leaving ample space in case she would decide to hit him. It took another few minutes of uneasy silence, just the sound of her sobbing could be heard resonating with the wind chime before he found words to say.

"Please don't say nothing." He said, almost whispering.

"Why?" her voice, fragile and cracking.

He knelt on the floor beside her to face her, but she avoided him. She held closer the covers and shut her eyes, but the tears simply kept flowing.

For a moment, he watched her cry but couldn't stand the sight. A furious scream to his ear or full powered jab to his face was more bearable than a single tear. He couldn't stop but hate himself at the moment, to realize how much he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry…" he finally mumbled as he embraced her in the covers.

She tightened the closing of her eyelids and struggled to free herself from his grasp, her face drowning in tears. But the more she forced to get away, the tighter he held her. She was strong and she felt like she was already hurting him, but he was undeniably stronger.

"How could you do this to me!" she finally screamed, but her eyes never opened. "I trusted you! You made a promise…" her last words broke down to a mere whisper, "I trusted you…"

Her words stabbed him like a dagger. It was a painful blow, but nothing could compare to the fear and hurt at the possibility of losing her.

"Please…listen to me." He pleaded as he held her even tighter. "Nothing could cover up the fact that I made out with you…but I never had sex with you." His words trembled with his grip. "I couldn't do it…I couldn't afford to hurt you, not like this. I did everything to keep my promise because I cannot afford to lose you."

He carefully made her head rest on his shoulders.

She didn't refuse.

"I don't care if you burst my eardrums or rip me apart with a dull knife everyday my whole life if that is what it takes not lose you." He mumbled again, hurt.

There was a long silence between them, but slowly, she pushed him away, and slowly, she opened her eyes.

Finally, their eyes met.

"You kept your promise?"

He gave her the faintest smile, and nodded.

"I only managed to keep it halfway…but I never broke it."

She wiped her tears off and knocked herself on Seifer's chest giving him several faint punches as he hugged her.

"Sorry."

She made a slight nod but said nothing.

"…Do you…hate me?"

"…I can't…"

"I care about you...so much."

He kissed her forehead and warmly embraced her even tighter. His fingers stroked her soft locks behind.

Releasing her grip from the comforter to hug him back, she whispered ever so softly, "Thank you..."

Consciously this time, she knew the cover fell and she felt his arms pressed against her bare skin, but she could care less,

_It was Seifer. _

As she leaned in closer to pick up the familiar scent of ocean smothered on his skin and the slightest scent of her own perfume that had mingled with it, she felt nauseated. Acid filled the depths of her empty stomach engulfing it with pain, with the urge to vomit, two thoughts came to mind…she with either a few weeks pregnant—_impossible_—or last night's alcohol was making its dreaded aftershock effect…_definitely_! With confirmation, she wasn't able to hold in the urge and puked all over Seifer on the back.

Splurged all over with mixes of alcohol and acid, it definitely didn't feel good.

"Is this your way of getting back at me for what I did to you?" he said wiping off the slop with a resisted disgust, it was after all Quistis'.

Her little accident was a good excuse to lighten the mood.

Red with the guilt of embarrassment, she shook her head. "That's definitely not enough."

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**Heads or Tails?**

Chapter 16

"I'm pregnant."

Seifer jumped to his feet with utter disbelief causing the chair to topple behind. Nothing in his sane mind could he possibly fathom any delighted understanding to her notion, a simple "Ack!" escaped his lips as a sign of an uncalled for surprise—unsurprisingly.

"I got a pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"H-h-how?" he stuttered.

"We're having a baby!" she smiled.

"**WHHHAAAAAT!"** He fell on his butt, unable to think how to react at the news.

* * *

A/N: I really wasn't planning to write an erotic scene for this particular fic...but challenged myself to do so because it's something I always look forward to in every fic (naughty me) so I just empathized with you about looking for one in this fic, that's why I did it. I intended to go all the way up to the 'you know what' scene...I actually already typed it in before but realized, _that's not how fairytale stories go!_ I still have to find a fairytale story whose characters fucked each other before the happily ever after. Hahahaha! And besides, it just destroys the light-heartedness of the fic, in fact, I think it did turn out to be a big cheesy drama, that's why I had to make the ending like so and that I have to apologize to those who were hoping to see some REAL action. :(


	16. Heads or Tails?

Disclaimer: _Something There_ is from Beauty and the Beast soundtrack.

* * *

**Heads or Tails?**

Chapter 16

* * *

"Dammit Seifer, you're not suppose to see her!" Xu yelled, piercing him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm just—!"

"GotoutgetoutGETOUT!" Selphie quickly pushed him out of the door before he could even breathe to say another word.

Quistis quickly turned to glance at him. Although Xu blocked her front making sure Seifer wouldn't see her, she could have sworn she saw his gaze glued at her with bewildered expression. For that fraction of a second, when their eyes met, she felt her heart stopped and leaped out her chest.

As soon as Selphie closed the door, he swung it open, but to his misfortune, Selphie slammed the door right back hitting him hard on the face.

"GOOD FOR YOU!" Selphie blurted in contemptuous tone.

"Dammit Selphie! You'll pay for this!" They heard Seifer yell from behind the door.

Seifer rubbed his face to soothe the pain, his face steaming with anger.

"Heh, kicked out by the ladies?" Irvine suavely chuckled, holding in a bigger laugh.

"Darn director, she just had to hit me!" he grumbled, this time his hand massaged the bridge of his nose. "I left my key card inside. I can't get in my room."

"Let the ladies' man handle this, I'm sure it's all in the words." Irvine confidently volunteered. He turned the knob and let himself in—just half-way through the door, he was literally kicked out of the room by an infuriated director. "Hey!" He cringed when he saw Seifer sniggered at his failure.

"Quick! Lock the door!" They heard Xu's commanding voice from behind the closed door.

Selphie quickly did as she was told.

"—You were saying?" Seifer teased in a slightly mocking tone.

"Er..."

Just when Seifer was about to break into a laughing spree, Rinoa busted the door open and strode to Seifer with his key card.

"Selphie orders you hurry up and get dressed, our final dress rehearsal starts in fifteen minutes."

"I could have been in costume fifteen minutes ago if it weren't for you taking forever to dress Quistis up!"

"Oh, don't get all cocky. We're just making sure you choke on your words every time you'll look at her later." Rinoa teasingly winked.

"Surprise me." He dared with arrogance then took off with his key card.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

At the stroke of the fifteenth hour, Seifer entered the auditorium with Beast's clothes, less the fur. A flamboyant crimson cape draped down his shoulders partially covering the white long-sleeved linen top and baggy black slacks underneath. Without the facial hair, he didn't resemble anything like a beast, calling him Prince Charming would be more appropriate.

He made his way through the crowd, eventually making his way up the stage. Immediately, Quistis' white gown rimmed with silver beads caught his attention. Calling her beautiful would be an understatement; she was the epitome of a reincarnated angel, goddess, and anything beyond human level. The sight of her made him gulp, he just swallowed the words he dared Rinoa earlier. He was choking without even speaking.

"ALRIGHT! Everyone, we're starting in twenty seconds!" Selphie's voice echoed throughout the whole room, "Anyone who's not Seifer or Quistis scram out of the stage! We'll start with the scene where Belle is tending Beast's wounds after his battle with the wolves." she said turning to the two casts left on stage, "No props, this is just a warm up, we'll get to the ballroom scene after this, and that's twenty seconds! Action!"

Seifer looked at Quistis with an astonished face, he couldn't afford to speak, not while his heart was racing in between beats. It was the first time he saw her in costume, the one she wore for the photo shoot a few weeks ago was nothing, this was IT, the one which made his feeling burn with passion. For a moment, nothing came out of his lips, just the heavy breathing of catching his breath.

"Uhmmm...anytime today Seifer!" Selphie barked from below the stage.

Quistis giggled blushing as he stammered to say his lines, for how could he possibly argue with an angel, much more yell at her. Taking the initiative to break the ice, she took his arm and pretended to be nursing his wound. After all, who could choke lovingly at a beast?

"Here now, don't do that." She meekly said trying to catch his arm as he tried to avoid her contact. "Just hold still." She added in a slightly commanding tone and in the next second, he groaned pushing her back.

"THAT HURTS!" He tried to sound angry, but it was evident in his eyes he regretted his tone.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" she said with forced emotion.

"If you hadn't run away...this...this..." He struggled to recall his lines.

"This wouldn't have happened!" Selphie reminded him, waving him the script.

"This wouldn't have happened." he restated, monotonous.

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" It was obvious, she was acting better.

"Well..." he opened his mouth, but he met her gaze at he went blank again, so he closed it and looked at Selphie.

"You shouldn't have been in the west wing!" she yelled his line with narrowed eyes gaping at him.

"Y-you shouldn't have been in the west wing..." another line said monotonous and uncertain.

Quistis looked at him with tentative eyes, trying to figure out what was bothering him, before she delivered her line. "Well, you should learn to control your temper!"

He took her words personally and frowned. Failing to hand her his hand, she took them instead.

"Now hold still. This might sting a little." She warned in a warm voice that he again failed to wince or groan, instead, he just stupidly looked at her as she gently caressed his arm with a pretend cloth.

"By the way, thank you." She softly whispered, making an effort to have eye contact. "For saving my life."

Their eyes transfixed and his heart stopped. He realized he was supposed to say something when she pinched him softly on the elbow.

"Yeah, sure..." he muttered scratching the back of his head.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Selphie was infuriated by his lousy acting and blank memory. She rushed up to the scene and slapped Seifer several times on the shoulder. "What the heck is wrong with you! The play's tomorrow and I can't get let you get out there acting like a numskull!"

Finally, getting a grip on her hand, he tossed her a miserable look, "Give me five minutes, I'll work this out."

Caught off guard by Seifer's almost pleading voice, she coincided, "A'right guys, let's take five!"

When Selphie got down the stage, right away, Quistis dragged him to the back stage with apparent worry.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He murmured, avoiding her eyes.

"Because it doesn't seem like it." She held his chin for him to turn at her. When he did, she cast him an enigmatic expression of concern.

His eyes widened at the sight, he gazed at her with careful eyes, his lips partially opened and curved to a smile. The way she found him looking at her with such admiration made her blush and feel goose bumps all over. After a long moment of contemplation, he felt lightheaded; that was when he realized that he had forgotten to breathe.

He took a sudden air and choked.

"Really, are you sure you're okay?" Her face seemed to question more than just the choke.

"Yeah, don't worry." He coughed, his gaze still locked on her face.

"What was that about?"

"You'll be surprised." He said, giving her a crooked smile.

It seemed like his choking had brought him back to reality. Released from Quistis' enchantment, he was able to finish the rehearsal will less fidgeting. The rehearsal ended right before 7 in the evening, several hours earlier than their usual schedule. They needed their rest, they needed to take time to freshen and relax their mind for the next day, they had come a long way and it was finally high time they show the world their hard work.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Tic…

…Toc…

…Tic…

…Toc…

Seifer looked at the clock on the pink wall…_a quarter pass eight._ In those few seconds he was sitting there, he couldn't help but wonder why he felt so anxious about tonight. He had been observing as the second hand of the clock revolved around its axis and never did it pass one number that he could stop himself from thinking about _her_.

"Seifer?"

He spun around and finally met her gaze again after losing her for a minute. He smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for the bouquet again." Quistis smiled back as she smelled the cluster of flowers she had just placed in a vase. "It's really beautiful." She added with another delighted smile before placing the vase on her desk.

Seifer looked at the dozen long stemmed red roses in front of him and felt flustered about the thought of overdoing it with his _little_ gift.

"Just consider it my advance congratulation for tomorrow's success...less the spiders." He mumbled scratching his nape and glancing at the roses.

She chuckled at the cuteness of his response, and then got down to business. "Speaking of, did you bring your script?"

"About that…"

She sighed, "We could share mine then."

"Yeah, sure."

She gave him her script and sat down on the bed, eyeing him as he sat across the room on her chair.

"So, which part should we rehearse?" She finally spoke when he didn't speak after a minute of glancing at the paper.

He found it unfair how she managed to keep her script so well, while his was swarming with stains and wrinkles.

He jerked up when he heard her speak and answered with the first word he saw,

"Snow."

"What? The scene at the snow?" she asked again, perplexed.

He felt stupid, but stood by his word. "Uh-huh, you know, the one with the snowball fight."

"Aren't we just supposed to adlib that part? Or are you expecting me to sing?" She folded her arms apparently sensing another prank.

"I just wanna hear you say those words out loud." It sounded like a joke, but it was honest.

"Why?"

"Because they always come out muted when we're on stage." He explained making an effort to sound earnest.

She raised a suspicious brow, "Alright…" she paused to see his reaction, he made a sincere beam.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind…but he was mean an he was coarse and unrefined." She felt weird about saying the line out loud this time, but it felt good to have actually spoken it for a change.

"Quis?"

She was cut short when she heard him call out her name.

He was staring at the window and saw a drop of rain hit against the clear crystal. Slowly, one by one, the drops came down until it started to droop down the edge with its weight. What seemed like a shower became a strong downpour of rain.

"About…about what happened at Balamb…" his words trailed off with the remorseful stare at the rain and the hard clasping of his fists.

"I'm pregnant."

Seifer jumped to his feet with utter disbelief causing the chair to topple behind. Nothing in his sane mind could he possibly fathom any delighted understanding to her notion, a simple "Ack!" escaped his lips as a sign of an uncalled for surprise—unsurprisingly.

"I got a pregnancy test, and it was positive."

"H-h-how?" he stuttered.

"We're having a baby!" she smiled.

"**WHHHAAAAAT?"** He fell on his butt, unable to think how to react at the news.

She began to laugh at Seifer's petrified expression.

"I'm kidding."

"Fuck you!" he blurted, still choking.

"Didn't you already do that?"

"I DIDN'T have sex with you!"

"Are you sure?" She seduced him by opening the first button of her white collared top.

He took a step back and gulped. "The hell are you doing!"

"Testing my trust." She smirked in a low-sexy voice, then swayed her hips towards him and pushed her knee between his thighs the moment she reached him.

He stiffened at the contact but quickly reacted by drawing himself back and turning away with a palpitating heart to match his urges. He knew she was testing him, she said it herself. He had to stop his maddening hormones at all cost.

"Shit! Don't give me a heart attack tonight, or you're gonna have to face Squall as Beast tomorrow!" he threatened watching her through his shoulders.

She laughed again, falling back on her bed with an air of giggles. "That's right! You wouldn't want to see us kissing on stage now, would you?"

"What in Hyne's fucking name is happening to you?" he finally spun around to look at her that she might see the confusion in his eyes.

She sighed and sat up.

"I'm just trying to shake off the tension."

He sighed back and left the air hanging in silence. He too felt the tension, but the play wasn't what was bothering him right now, he could die on stage for all he cared. He wanted to hold her hand to give her a sense of comfort, but felt himself still unworthy of even facing her after what he had done. He turned away to watch the water drip on the window, his face subdued to a serious frown as his finger travelled in circles on the glass's haze.

"I still can't forgive myself for what I did to you…."

"Seifer…" She called his name to stop him from saying anything more, but couldn't really find the words to add besides a frown.

It was obvious in his eyes, the anger and the regret was there and he wanted to punch himself for it. He gritted his teeth and looked at his reflection with disgust. He had to let her hurt him. He wanted her to beat him to a pulp, let her drag him through flaming coals and stab him mercilessly for what he has done. Although she seemed to be trying to forget what had happened by never mentioning about the topic, the burden of his conscience never stopped to sting him with guilt.

There she was, with all the trust in the world, and there he was, abusing that trust.

He couldn't understand…how someone could be so kind to him.

He couldn't fathom…how someone could not hate him, like he deserved to.

Unable to resist, he took her hand and forcibly made it swing to his cheek to slap himself. The hand and the cheek made a hurtful sound at the contact.

"Slap me." He ordered with a tone and face to match his pleading.

"No…" She shook her head and pulled her hand back.

"Please…"

"No."

"Please."

"Seifer…don't…don't make me do this."

"I don't know why you put up with me after everything." He finally gave up when he saw her eyes almost teary. Instead, he looked at the floor and balled his fists again in frustration.

She was silent for a second, but found the right words to say.

"I put up with you…because of everything."

"Why?"

At that instant, he saw her smile, looked out the window and took his hand. He was thunderstruck at the response and couldn't say anything.

She dragged him out of the room and ran through the corridors as if running to catch the train. He trailed behind and simply watched her blonde hair swaying with the breeze in front of him as he tried to keep up with her pace.

His eye widened when she took a turn and ran into the pouring rain. She kept on running, wet to the bones, until finally, she stopped.

She looked at the sky, squinting as the rain kept falling on her face.

There he stood in front of her, just as wet, mesmerized at the woman in front of him.

She tilted down her neck to face him, and beamed a most wonderful beam.

"You made me live."

He felt his knees weakened at her words. He wanted to laugh out loud, he wanted to squeeze her real tight, he wanted…to kiss her.

Quistis started to hum a tune, a familiar one, more familiar than he had thought when she started to sing. "There's something sweet, and almost kind, but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined."

She didn't have the voice of a diva, but nonetheless she was beautiful, and even more beautiful when she was singing.

"The hell are you doing?" he giggled, but he wasn't at all teasing, he was amused to see her so elated.

"I never really finished my line." She replied pausing her tune, then continued on as she held his hand and began to dance, "But now he's dear, I'm so unsure. I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

He laughed at first but began to sing as well when he sensed her waiting.

"She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw." He twirled her, making her wound up in his arms. His voice was as beautiful as his face, deep but lucid, and she realized it was the first time she heard him sing. She looked up at him as she felt him breathing hard, and her smile subdued into a blush.

He looked down and untangled her from his arms when he suddenly felt strangely enchanted by her gaze again. Although he tried to shake off the feeling by giving an effort to keep on singing, it wasn't as bold, but it wasn't as unfeeling.

"No it can't be, I'll just ignore…but then she's never looked at me that way before."

Her cheeks burned with emotions that she took a step back, her voice almost whispering her line as she clasped herself after feeling the chill had seeped in to her skin. "New and a bit alarming…who'd had ever thought that this could be…" She turned around and started to walk away, her face flustered, but continued to sing the song, though this time in her head. "True, that he's no Prince Charming…but there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

She was about to make a quiet exit, brimming with the emotion of falling further in love when she felt as cold splash of water chilled her back.

She stood still, and another spray of cold water splattered at her back. She shook her head and spun around.

_SPLASH_

"SEIFER!"

He laughed real hard to see her began to shudder at the cold…or perhaps it was rage.

"We're supposed to have a snowball fight after the song right? There's no snow, but this rain should do." He yelled as he kicked another flurry of rain puddle at her.

Comprehending the logic behind his playfulness, she laughed and kicked back at him a big puddle of water causing it to splash all over his face and perchance even in his mouth.

With that move, the Puddle War began.

They chased each other under the rain for several minutes before Seifer caught up with Quistis and pinned her hand down on her back. Tired from running, she didn't fought back, but instead knocked her back on his chest and surrendered.

She felt his chest inflate and deflate on her back and it relaxed her. At that point, the rain has worn down into a drizzle causing a calming sound of light raindrops pouncing about the ground.

"I need to hear you say one more line for me…" Seifer murmured to her ears.

"Which one?"

"The one you say to turn Beast into a prince charming."

"Which is…?" she played dumb, but wasn't dumb enough to know where the conversation was going.

"I…"

"I what?" she played again, but felt flushed when his voice tingled in her ear.

"…Love…"

She tightened her palm, while the other reached out to hold his face behind her. She didn't turn around to face him, her heart was beating hard and slow much like how she felt his reverberating on her skin.

After a brief silence, she began to whisper,

"…I…"

At her cue, he twirled her around and made her face him, staring at her with a silent but waiting face.

"…I…" She repeated herself, this time as she was already looking at him.

_Was she going to say it?_

She was quiet a moment, but her eyes never departed from his.

She gulped and slowly smirked, "I blah-blah you."

"What?" He stared perplexed into those teasing eyes of hers.

Was she fooling around or did he just heard her wrong?

"I blah-blah you." Quistis started to giggle. "Isn't that what Selphie told me to say to you to break the spell?"

He giggled as well. After all, she was dead-on.

"Just when did you become this spiteful?" he interrogated with a twitched lip.

"Ever since I had to deal with you." She grinned.

"But tomorrow's words…will be different right?" he asked as he drew her face closer to his.

"Yes…" she nodded, not resisting what he was trying to do.

"If you say them…" he inched their faces closer, "Will you mean them?"

Her eyes arched a little.

"…Yes."

"Quis?"

"…Yes?"

Soaked with rain, he could see her bare skin beneath the white fabric which had clung tight to flatter her curves. He slowly knocked his temple against hers, breathing slowly as he felt the warm air she was exhaling blow against his lips, while his hands gradually travelled beneath her top to feel the warmth of her belly. She didn't stop him, she didn't want to, his warm hands on her was the most comforting thing she could feel under the freezing rain. She responded to his gesture by wrapping her arms around his waist and inclined her face to stare at his intent eyes. At less than an inch of distance between his lips from hers and their noses already touching, he at last leaned in and kissed her just beside the lips then drew himself back just as quick.

"I have to go." He mumbled, released all contact from her, his ear hoping to hear his name be called out, or his hand be pulled, any sign to stop him at all, but she didn't figure out that split second when he stood still, so he strode out of the rain leaving her silent and dripping wet.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

A few hours more before the play, about close to midnight, Seifer stood alone on stage. His hair was still wet and frizzy from the shower, but he felt refreshed after changing into dry-comfortable clothes.

His mind couldn't stop but wander back what happened a few hours ago. Quistis under the rain and beautiful as ever though dripping wet, them, singing under rain and splashing at each other puddles of water, her, saying 'I blah-blah you', him, feeling her breath as their faces inched in closer…and him, almost making a move.

He slid his hand into his pocket and felt the ring cold against his skin.

_He couldn't do it after all._

He raised his head and looked around. The backdrops were already set, costumes hung at one corner, the props piled up at another corner of the auditorium. It was silent, as if practice had never even happened a few moments ago.

He felt shivers run down his spine; he was nervous about the play…but even more nervous about what was to happen right after it. He sat on one of the prop box and held the mirror he would be using tomorrow, the magic mirror that he would make believe could show him anything his heart desired. He smiled at the thought when Quistis came to mind.

_His heart's greatest desire._

"Got butterflies in your stomach?" A familiar voice called out from below the stage.

He waited to see the man at full before giving him a reply, "More like giant moths."

"Don't worry, I got them too." Irvine said as he ascended up the stairs holding his hat.

"What's up?" He casually asked placing the mirror on the box then stood up in greeting.

"Oh nothing...just checkin' if you're mentally prepared for tomorrow's big debut." He teased.

"If sanity was an issue, Selphie wouldn't have picked me as Beast." He said, sarcastic.

"Can't back out dude…remember the contract?"

"Oh yeah…miss the part, eat my fart."

"Hahahahaha! That Sefie thought of a good one."

"Some bitch she is." Seifer snickered, but it was good-humoured.

"Having second thoughts?" Irvine added an instant later, "Seriously, what's going on with ya? You seem a little off lately. I mean, what's up with all the extended pauses and missed out lines when you do a dialogue with Quisty? You never had that problem before." his question pressed concern and curiosity.

After a reflective silence, he answered, "It's nothing...I'll get over it."

"Then get over it by tonight. You can't go out acting like some autistic tomorrow. It's gonna be a big show, everyone's gonna be expectin' something big."

"Ever since—" he cut himself off like something got up his throat. He wasn't sure if he should say it at a very critical time; he mustn't get distracted. That's what he thought.

"Ever since what?" Irvine repeated, his tone bordered on scepticism and interest.

But Seifer dismissed the question and simply shook his head in disapproval.

"This stinks!" Irvine grumbled, then walked up to Seifer and said in all seriousness, "Seifer, I want you to know that I'm out here to make sure everything's gonna be okay for Selphie, just as you are out there to make sure Quistis'll be fine. The reason why I came out here's to make sure you don't mess up what she's been workin' so hard for. C'mon dude, tell me what's bothering you?"

There was a moment of complete silence. He took a deep breath and sighed. He knew exactly what Irvine was talking about. Just like him, he'd hate to see Selphie's hard work fall down to a disaster. He placed his hands on his pockets, gripping the ring again, and sat back down on the same box which stood a few steps away.

"Remember four days ago when I went to Balamb with Quistis, Zell and Xu?" he shifted his gaze away from Irvine and onto the darkened seats of the auditorium. He couldn't look at him, not with what he was about to confess. "Something kinda happened between me and Quis—it's not what you think—" he made sure he stressed that out "But ever since that night, whenever I look at her, I can't expect myself to think. It's like there's no sense in anything else BUT her." And for what was probably the first, he blushed, "She made me fall that much."

"Dude, if you're so in love with her, why not just tell her! It WAY overdue!"

"I can't...not with the play and all." He backed off, "...maybe next time."

"You're just making up excuses and being a coward."

"Shut up, the hell do you know!"

"Well let me think...I know that this is the first time you really took your time to think things through, and probably the first time you choke on a woman...you must really love her that much." He said with a smile.

"I thought I could…" he pulled the ring out of his pocket and showed it to Irvine. "…but it turned out, I couldn't after all."

Irvine was taken aback, he was _that_ serious. "At least you went that far with it. What's stoppin' ya?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "D'you think nineteen years is enough to make you decide who you wanna be with your whole life?"

He smiled, "At this point? A second is all it takes." and then abruptly suggested, "Tell you what, let's toss a coin—"

"Woe there—I'm not letting a damn coin decide for me!"

Irvine let out a peal of laughter at his remark. "It's not gonna decide for you, it's gonna help you make up your mind." He took a coin from his pocket. "Here's the deal, heads, you propose tonight, tails, you propose at your own time."

He looked at the coin on his finger. He was putting the fate of his 3,000 gil AND 50,000 gil over a single penny.

He looked at Seifer and the ring he was holding.

_Perhaps, it was worth it._

Besides, he has nothing else left to do but push Seifer…he knew too well that was all it would take, after all, it was already pretty clear, the two had already fallen in love.

_Undeniably in love._

Seifer never got the chance to respond when Irvine suddenly tossed the coin.

As the coin flipped, suspended in the air, at that brief moment Seifer realized what Irvine meant. He suddenly knew what he was hoping for, what he was wishing for. He realized that the coin, heads or tails, it couldn't possibly decide for him; for whether it fell on the ground heads, tails, or for some reason disappeared, it would no longer matter, he knew what he wanted. He knew had fallen madly in love with her, and he wanted her to know. He didn't wanna lose her…he wanted to be with her,

_Forever. _

The coin, though for him defied gravity for from the moment it was launched to the air and flipped on its sphere, it was possible for him to reflect on a thought which took him forever to come into terms with, gave him enough time to decide. But just like every coin, it was still bound by reality and fell to kiss the ground on one side.

Tails.

* * *

Sneak Preview:

* * *

**A Fairytale Ending**

Chapter 17

After all the scenes had been done with passion, this was it, she was about to speak the line Selphie never permitted her to say until they stood on the final stage. Belle was supposed to say 'I love you' to break the spell. Since it was such a big deal for Quistis to say those words, even when acting, Selphie made it her decision not to let her speak the line throughout the rehearsals as well as the big kiss and saved it for the actual play for it to have a real impact, not just for the audience, but also for the two.

She looked at him; his seemingly lifeless body looked so real, she wished it were true. If she said those three words, for certain he would be alive enough to hear it. Her sobbing took a while, she was gathering the courage to say it and at the same time, with authenticity…not that she needed to pretend. After some time of taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, she took the deepest and exhaled all her tensions.

It was time.

* * *

A/N: Almost there! The next chapter will be the last chapter for this fic...This fic is just something I found myself obligated to write to fill in a gap in me ever since I decided to drop my first fic, "I Think I've Finally Learned to Love You More" which I plotted with 40+ chapters! So you have no idea how hard it was to cut it in half! But this is one fic that I surely loved doing that I guarantee; I have put in a lot of passion to write the whole thing. I hope you have seen that. As for the next chapter, I made it a point to make a closure for some of the elements I wrote in earlier...though I wasn't able to place in everything because I really don't know how to present it well...I hope you'll be okay with that. Hehehehe...


	17. A Fairytale Ending

Disclaimer: The Beauty and the Beast song and story isn't mine.

A/N: This is it guys...the fairytale ending. This is undoubtedly the most revised chapter of all. I had been tweaking it over and over until I finally decided to upload it here. Next chapter will be the Epilogue and some stuff I need to say like thanks and synopsis…now, if you have questions, ANY at all, regarding this fic, ask about my opinion on a subject, ask about anything under the sun (which I encourage you to do so) then do so because I'll answer them all on my next upload. AND for those who had been secretly reading this fic and have not said anything at all…please say something! I'm curious to know what's going on through your little minds…Huhuhuhuhuhu…

* * *

**A Fairytale Ending**

Chapter 17

* * *

The clouds parted at the distant horizon breaking into hues of pinks and greys. At the first spot of sunlight, Seifer opened his eyes and rushed to the cafeteria where they were supposed to have their final conference before the play that late afternoon. He wiped the freshly splashed water off his face with the sleeve of his trench coat as hastily strode through the halls to get to the cafeteria. The meeting was supposed to start at 6:00 a.m., making him twenty minutes late.

"Hey..." Seifer greeted, waving his hand at Quistis who quietly sat at one table, eating a piece of bagel.

"Hi…morning." She warmly greeted back with a smile.

For a moment, he looked at her to relish that smile but then he frowned when he scanned around and saw the cafeteria empty of people.

"Where's everyone?"

"It's six in the morning. You know how it is on the weekends, no one comes until nine." She answered his question with a bit of concern at how frustrated he seemed to be.

"I thought we have a meeting!"

Realizing the concern he was pressing, she giggled, "Selphie cancelled it on the last minute, says it would be better if we have the meeting an hour or two before the play."

"Dammit! I woke up six in the morning for nothing!" He banged his fist on the table, aggravated by the news.

"Seifer, it's too early to be grumpy...reserve that for later, when we're on stage." She winked and made the slightest contact on his fist.

At the touch, he took a deep breath and exhaled hard releasing all his tensions along.

"And so the beast was tamed."

She chuckled at his words.

"Sit down Seifer."

"Yes ma'am." he saluted before he sat down.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

The rest of the day they spent their time together reviewing their dialogues to make sure they had mastered their lines, and by how their conversation was turning out, it seemed like they have absorbed not only the words but the tone and expression of each line as well. By the strike of the clock on the seventeenth hour, Selphie gathered them backstage. Just a few minutes more before the curtains would part open for the play. Some people who wanted to get better seats had already arrived at the venue restlessly anticipating when the play would start, while a lot of fuss was going about for the final touches on stage.

Selphie raised the script and began in the most encouraging tone. "This is it guys, this is where all our blood, sweat and tears would fall into place...let's put justice in all the hard work we've been doing for the past two and a half months. Just so you know, I'm very proud of all of you, it's a job well done." Slowly, her tone became more high-pitched and ecstatic as she peered at her cast and crew. "Guys, let's do this for Trabia, if not, let's do this for LOVE!" she shot Seifer and Quistis a quick grin who blushed at the sight. "Now let's get out there and give them the show of their lives! And anyone who makes any mistake during the play won't be allowed to join the party tonight!" she threatened, the last statement she did with an impish glare.

The show started at 5:59 p.m. as fashionably planned. It was a sold out show, the seats were jam-packed. There were even those who didn't mind sitting on the floor while others were willing enough to occupy the standing room. A clamour of voices was beginning to become restless with wait. It was the first time the Garden had gathered in multitude for the Garden Festival.

The curtains rolled out. A dim light bordered the edge of the stage just so a silhouette of the background could be seen; the crowd and the rest were pitch dark. The moment Selphie came out on stage the audience grew quiet, just the clanking of Selphie's footsteps walking across the wooden panel was heard. She too was the only one seen, with the spotlight aimed at her, every eye followed her, while every ear waited for words to be spoken.

With a palpitating but thrilled heart, she looked at the audience, bowed, then began to narrate.

"It is a story of a change. It is a story of friendship. Fairytales and happy endings, a beauty and a beast; it is a story of love." Taking a glimpse on her script for a pause, she smiled and looked up again, and continued. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind."

Quistis looked at the clock as it kept on ticking to the minute she was about to present herself onstage as Belle. Time was a cruel thing, it never stopped even for a second, and her heart grew wilder and wilder with anticipation.

"It's alright." A warm-loving voice whispered to her ear. "We'll get through this alive. We had worst scenarios before and yet we survived, this will be no more than a walk in the park." She spun around and saw Seifer with a sweet-cocky smile. He held her hand and kissed it. "Like Director said, let's do this for love."

His words came so unguarded that she choked on her breath. Her choking made her release her tensions that she was able to calm down.

Looking at Seifer's waiting face, she chuckled in sarcastic tone, "I'm doing this for Trabia."

Back on stage, Selphie finally spoke the last few lines, "...for who could ever learn to love a beast?"

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

A seven-minute intermission began to sprawl on stage with vivid neon-colored costumes of different variations on Selphie's concept of dancing tablecloths. They swirled and swivelled their loud costumes in the air, entrancing the audience with awe. It was a spectacle of colors and patterns.

Backstage was a different story, the crew were busy preparing the two lead cast for their big dance scene. On one corner, several young cadets of Quistis' fanclub scurried about the room to pick up stuff for her overall look for the scene. Two girls were doing the curls of her hair while another one on her makeup. Another girl was hastily strapping her corset around her waist as another one waited so that she may fix the ruffles on Quistis' gown. It was a beautiful white brocaded gown, almost looked like a wedding gown on her in fact, with the all the silver beadings and layers over layers of chiffon, the only thing which made it look less of a bridal gown was for the fact that she wouldn't be walking down on a red-carpeted aisle with a veil on or holding a bouquet of roses.

Seifer looked at her as she was being dressed up, his heart skipping a beat or two every second. Damn was she beautiful; if not mistaken for a real princess, surely she was an angel who descended from the heavens. She was glancing at him every minute or less, and when she did, he felt his breath would stop at the sight. The seven minutes dragged on not too long for Seifer to faint at the lack of oxygen. It wasn't long before their names were called to get ready for their dance on stage. Seifer stood up and straightened his vest then slowly walked up the staircase where they would be positioned to enter the stage.

Finally, he stepped on the final platform on the top of the intricately adorned staircase. When his head looked up to see the woman from across the other end of the staircase, immediately his pulses shot up. Luckily, a soft melodic sound of an antique piano began to fill the air and his blood rush came to a halting stop when Selphie signalled them to enter the stage. Once again he looked at her and never failed to feel so in love the moment she met his gaze. Each step they made took them closer to each other, and walking down a long staircase he simply wanted to run down that he may feel her hand and hold her close. Time didn't seem to lapse as both were entranced in each other's locked gaze.

At last, they stopped right in front of each other at the center of the stage, feet just inches apart.

"Belle...you look beautiful." he uttered, thinking it could have been better without the beard on, but still, Quistis could clearly see his smile from below the bushes.

"Dance with me." She sweetly requested, her voice as sweet as her smile.

He vigorously shook his head but his eyes never departed from her. "I can't dance."

"Oh, it's easy. Now, come on." She took his hand and placed it around her waist, hers, she placed on his shoulders, while the other tightly held his right.

When they positioned themselves as cue to start dancing, a beautiful mellow voice began to sing. Her voice echoed from all corners of the auditorium like a siren. It was soft and innocent that when everyone turned to see who it was, they were surprised that it was Rinoa holding onto a mic and singing.

"_Tale as old as time..._

_true as it can be..."_

"It thought she can't sing?" Quistis couldn't help but recall her cracking voice at the audition.

"She was only fooling around with us. She can sing...it runs in her blood." Seifer answered, amused at Quistis' reaction.

"Oh...right."

For a moment, she looked down and tightened her grip on him.

"_Barely even friends..._

_then somebody bends..._

_unexpectedly..."_

His knees weakened at her touch. "Quis..." he whispered to her ear.

"Hmmm?" She looked at him, wondering what he might say.

Their feet began to move about the floor in circles.

"_Just a little change..._

_small to say the least..._

_both a little scared..._

_neither one prepared..._

_Beauty and the Beast..."_

"This song...it always reminds me of...of us." He said smiling down at her.

She smiled back. "You think so too?"

"_Ever just the same..._

_ever as surprise..._

_ever as before..._

_ever just as sure..._

_as the sun will rise..."_

"It's almost like our very own little fairytale song." He grinned, squeezing her palm a little tighter.

He's cute…when he tries to be romantic.

"_Tale as old as time..._

_tune as old as song..._

_bittersweet and strange..._

_finding you change..._

_learning you were wrong..."_

She beamed up at him, her arched eyes almost closed with delight. "And this feels like our very own little fairytale story."

"_Certain as the sun..._

_rising in the East..._

_tale as old as time..._

_song as old as rhyme..._

_Beauty and the Beast."_

"Yeah...only thing missing now is a fairytale ending." He gulped at his own words when he realised how close it was before the big finale. Just a few scenes more and he would be kissing her for the first time, something he had been longing for to do for so long now but never really mustered the guts to.

"A fairytale ending..." she mumbled beneath her breath when she too realized how close they were to kissing each other, and her, to say _'I love you'_ to him.

They both grew silent at the thought and simply looked lovingly at each other with beaming eyes.

"_Tale as old as time..._

_song as old as rhyme..._

_Beauty and the Beast..."_

The music went on in instrumental tune as she made him sway her around the stage floor. The audience grew still when the lights dimmed and the background music mellowed down to create a romantic atmosphere. After two minutes or three of fluid dancing, they slowed their pace, simply swaying each other's body back and forth to the music's tune. She looked at his seemingly sparkling eyes and pulled him closer to a sweet embrace. He looked down and was supposed to give Irvine and Zell, who was then Lumiere and Cogsworth respectively, the biggest grin in his life, but instead he held her closer to embrace her back.

"Seifer, you're supposed to smile at Zell and Irvine." Quistis muffled a whisper on his shoulders.

He held her even tighter and whispered back. "It's alright, it's not every day I get an excuse to hold you like this."

With his reply, she couldn't resist and snuggled in his arms. "I suppose we can delay the play a little bit more."

He chuckled, and for a while, they simply stood there enchant by the moment. But when Seifer spotted Selphie's stare began to turn into a murderous glare, he released her from his arms and led her to the balcony.

From there on the play didn't drag and the audience began to sit still, absorbed in all the wonders of the play. As the story was told further and further it became obvious how engrossed the audiences were. Not a single soul left his seat, not even for a potty break. Everything was perfect, the lights, the sound, the mood, the timing, and most of all, the chemistry of the two lead cast. How they looked at each by the near end of the play, like true lovers, it was evident, everyone could see, _they were really in love._

_

* * *

_

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

After all the scenes had been done with passion, this was it, she was about to speak the line Selphie never permitted her to say until they stood on the final stage. Belle was supposed to say 'I love you' to break the spell. Since it was such a big deal for Quistis to say those words, even when acting, Selphie made it her decision not to let her speak the line throughout the rehearsals as well as the big kiss and saved it for the actual play for it to have a real impact, not just for the audience, but also for the two.

She looked at him, his seemingly lifeless body looked so real, she wished it were true. If she said those three words, for certain he would be alive enough to hear it. Her sobbing took a while, she was gathering the courage to say it and at the same time, with authenticity. After some time of taking deep breaths to calm her nerves, she took the deepest and exhaled all her tensions.

It was time.

"Please...please, please don't leave me...I...I...I-I love—"

"I love you." Seifer whispered, pressing his finger on her lips to keep her from saying anything more, he spoke again, "Quis, I'm so in love with you."

The words came to Quistis with two points, one, that wasn't on the script and the other, _did he just confessed that he was in love with her?_

"Don't you mean, Belle?" she whispered back, partly confused, while the rest of her felt anxious as to what he was trying to do.

"Don't be silly...I'm not in love with Belle." He chuckled as he got up to sit and face her.

At the side of the stage, Selphie saw Seifer got up but never heard him speak.

"What's he doing!" she hissed at Xu whose jaw was drooping.

"L-let's hurry and turn him to the prince before he does anything stupid!" Xu quickly figured.

Panicked that he had forgotten what he was supposed to do, Selphie immediately gave the signal to the dancers whose role was to remove all his facial hair at the same time distract the audience from seeing his transformation.

Seifer was about to kiss her when a group of dancers came from all corners of the stage waving long white flowing fabrics. They began to ballet around the stage, whirling around and circling around Seifer to one by one remove his facial hair. While Seifer was distracted and annoyed at the dancers who kept pacing about to 'transform' him, Quistis was left flabbergasted at the man before her. She was locked staring at him as he slowly turned from a beast into a prince. The dancers, the background, the audience, everything was a blur, he was the only thing clear to her. He was no beast, he was a man simply covered with fur. The moment it was all removed, she clearly found the picture to be true. At that moment, she realized how much has changed to the man she has fallen in love with.

"That's better." She heard Seifer's mumble, and the next thing she knew, she was up on her feet standing next to him holding his hands.

She felt dazed when he turned his eyes to meet with hers. His eyes were smiling together with his lips. He looked more gorgeous than ever, now that he was no longer with hair extensions.

"Now where was I?" he said, holding her close and giving her a cocky grin.

"We can't hear you!" Selphie demanded, shouting a whisper from the side of the stage.

He gave Selphie a quick side glance before proclaiming to the whole audience, "Quistis Trepe, I'm in love with you!"

His words, though almost came out yelling, to Quistis' ear, it couldn't be more tender and sincere that when it reached to mingle in her ear, her eyes began to glisten with tears. It was then she realized that Seifer was no longer acting, he was finally admitting, in front of the whole Garden, he was in love..._with her_.

"I give up. I know I told you this was just a game and that we're just suppose to play along...but I can't play any longer, not when I'm serious about loving you. So please, consider this beast who's fallen so in love with you..." he said again, this time proclaiming to no one but her.

"You big dummy...you're no beast, you're my Prince Charming." She giggled, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

The audience couldn't react, they simply stood there astonished and glad, though doubting, patiently waited for the kiss. The stage dimmed, darkening the entire auditorium along with the audience. Only a single spot light focused on the two, allowing the couple to turn their attention to just each other and perish the thought of being onstage with hundreds of spectators. Even the wind seemed to be silenced by the moment as the anticipation of everyone grew.

Gently, Seifer wrapped his left hand around Quistis' waist, drawing her even closer to his chest. His right gently caressed her blushed cheek with lover's ardour, and his thumb lightly stroked her warm lips. Her arms gently tucked around his neck as she looked at him simply waiting to make a move. Noticing the quiet gesture, he lowered his head, little by little closed his eyes as their lips came closer and closer. When he got enough distance, he tilted his head a bit to the right and finally pecked her just beside the lips.

He opened his eyes and saw her stare at him was shrouded with confusion, their lips just millimetres apart.

"Just kidding." He said with a crooked beam and took a second breath, this time unable to resist, softly he tilted her chin, his fingers tentative, guiding her face to move a bit to the right and towards his own. And finally, closing his eyes again, pressed his lips with hers, giving her a long tender kiss.

She closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation felt by her lips. Drawing herself closer to kiss him back, she cupped his face for a tighter, more passionate press.

After a few seconds which seemed eternity to them, their lips departed, this time expressing their love through a sweet embrace.

"Hey! That's not in the script!" Zell complained.

"Works for me!" Rinoa cooed as she began to clap enthusiastically with all her might.

"WOO-HOO! I just got a free pot and 50,000 gil richer!" Selphie jumped with glee and ran out onstage, took the mic and exclaimed, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new couple, Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe!"

A brief second of silence, the emotion of the play suspended, and then in one gasp, all hell broke loose. The whole auditorium broke with tumult as screams and cheers and hoots and roars and howls of the audience reverberated the air with clamour. Everyone stood in standing ovation, extending their applause for several minutes at the new couple.

Quistis, turning her face from the crowd to face Seifer, she sniggered to his ear, smiling, "You just had to do it on stage, don't you?"

He stared back at her, amused by her words, he smirked raising his shoulders lightly, "Hey, I always have to do it BIG!"

She broke into a peal of giggles at his answer. When she had somehow regained an air of composure, he came closer to her ear and whispered, "You know, I could have said I love you under the rain last night, but then I realized I actually wanted to say it, OUT LOUD—in front of the whole Garden and if possible, scream it to the whole world."

She blushed and murmured back to his ear, "I love you."

"What? I can't hear you!" He teased, though the words were very clear.

"I said, I love you." She reiterated, a little bit louder to his ear the second time.

"What!" he teased again, cupping his ear and pointing at the audience, he asserted, "They can't hear you!"

Realizing what he was trying to do, she took in a deep air and yelled, "I LOVE YOU!"

Though her voice was loud, not everyone heard her with the clapping and cheering and all, but to those who did hear, wheezed with emotion.

Pleased with what she did, he smiled at her like he never smiled before, and both savoured the moment until Selphie called for a curtain call. One by one, the cast and crew got up on stage, hand in hand and filled with pride, bowed before the audience at Selphie's cue.

* * *

**o O o**

**

* * *

**

Right after the whole ruckus and the audience had left, all cast and crew were left in the auditorium to clean up the remainder of the mess, but they were more celebrating than cleaning. A couple of responsible Trepe's started to dismantle the stage, while major casts simply chatted with each other about their bloopers and the strains they felt on stage a while ago. Several lights had been switched off, just a few stage lights and side bulbs gave the room a luminous glow. At one corner, Seifer stood alone staring at his new lover who gave him several smiling glances as she spoke with Xu.

He looked at his watch, just a few minutes until midnight.

He approached her, and whispered to her ear, "Come with me."

When he gripped her hand, she hesitated and gave Xu an apologetic look.

"What are you waiting for? Get outta here! You're too distracted to talk to anyway." Xu insisted for she knew Quistis only needed a push.

Taking her by the hand, she and Seifer slipped away from the auditorium passing through the back door entrusting Xu with the job of making sure that no one followed them—but then again, although everyone noticed them leaving, no one really bothered to stop them. There was nothing more to know, save the thought that they were in love.

"Where are we going?" Quistis had to ask as he dragged her through the dimmed and emptied hallways.

"It's a surprise." He glanced back at her with an excited expression.

Without saying anything more, in case she might spoil his surprise, she quietly followed him from behind with a throbbing heart.

Seifer suddenly stopped when they reached a large wood-carved door. He opened it and motioned her to follow him inside. She did so and was immediately struck with awe when she saw the ballroom glittering all over with the silver specks of the night sky. The crystal dome ceiling gave way for the moonlight to enter and reflect a dim luminescent glow on the marbled pillars and floor.

Seifer closed the door behind them and led her to the center of the room.

"You said you wanted a fairytale ending." Seifer sweetly uttered, then gazed around the emptied ballroom. "So far, this is the best I could do...but just give me time, someday...someday I'll give you a fairytale ending no book could ever even dare to imagine."

With their costumes still on, it was as if ripped out from a fairytale book. Looking at her with intent eyes and a silent smile, he opened his mouth and spoke the most tender words, "But at the moment, this is it."

Warmly looking up at him with beaming eyes, she chuckled shaking her head, "So is this where I say, and they lived happily ever after?"

"Not yet..." he pressed his finger on her lips, then when she grew quiet, he took her hand and inserted the ring to her left ring finger along with his most charming cocky smile and said, "We'll have to see first to find out."

"Yeah...let's see this through."

He took her hand where the ring sparkled and kissed it, turned to lock his gaze at her with lips stretch to his ears, he whispered, "And by the way...remember when I promised I'd someday tell you all about my epic ending?" He paused and saw her nod, then he gave her a quick smirk, "Who knew? It ended a fairytale."

"I guess it did."

Her beautiful face tinged all over with blushes, she threw her arms around him, tilted her ankles and gave him the sweetest kiss. He kissed her back, lifting her off the ground with his strong arms. Her knees bent as they fell deeper into each other's embracing lips. In an eternal moment of bliss, he finally held her down to depart their pressing lips. With another salient smile, he took her hand and slowly swayed her to dance.

* * *

**~ The End ~**

**

* * *

**

A/N: "And they lived happily ever after..."

…Or did they?


	18. Epilogue

A/N: I've finally decided that my next Seiftis fic will be the sequel of this here story. It's quite tragic that this epilogue sounds so...tragic, but wait and see what's coming right at ya! Because it's nowhere near tragic...just...ironically ridiculous! This epilogue was initially the prologue of the upcoming sequel...but I wanted my next fic to have a fresh start, so that's why I placed this here. Please read it: "Three Words, Eight Letters". I'm already in the process of fixing its chapters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

_I thought it was my fairytale,_

_But I woke up from dreaming._

_I woke up and he wasn't there._

_I hate him._

Quistis opened her diary, a pen on one hand, and the other, flipping through the pages. Her thoughts bordered between her work and her quiet moments that day, a self-reflection which would soon be permanently inscribed in ink. At each flip of the page, her eyes would unmindfully focus on a single word, random words, but words she had written and found value at one time in her life. It wasn't on purpose that she would look at those words, it was instinct; an innate nature of the human eye.

One particular word made her stop…a name:

_Seifer Almasy_

She sighed and looked at the page. Her handwriting was unusually heavy for that journal entry, carried by her emotions; both words and handwriting were dark. She began reading it for what was probably the fourth time in her life. That was the burden of a diary, you keep both good and bad memories, and you get to relive that experience every time you'd come across the page—and reading the worst downs of your life would always hurt. No matter how long ago.

Big bold letters titled that entry:

**_R.I.P._**

_SEIFER ALMASY_

_I am not going to write a eulogy on that bastard Seifer Almasy. Seifer. Even if I wanted to, it wouldn't be right—I feel like a never knew him at all, and that would be like judging a total stranger with so much bias. But beyond that, my reason for not writing a eulogy is simple: Seifer is not dead. Not in this world at least…but in my heart...he is...and soon in my memory, he will be._


	19. A Chapter of Random Nothingness

**A Chapter of Random Nothingness**

**Synopsis**

* * *

Out of all the topics this outrageous world can offer, I only read three: general knowledge, opinions, and Seiftis. (Plus some necessary stuff like subtitles, instructions and product labels.)

Before anything else, before you react with "WTF is this!" I wanna tell you guys that I just wanted to make this section more of like an opinion-driven chapter than a story-driven one because personally, I simply ENJOY and get hooked on reading and listening to people's opinions than their stories that most books I read aren't novels but coffeetable books. I'll just put in some humor here so that you won't get easily bored. The purpose of this section is to rant and explain most things why this is this, and that is that, and how all those this and that affected the story.

Besides, the more I write this, the synopsis and the logic behind what I write, the more I realize what I'm actually writing and what I want to write.

* * *

**Personal Ranting as to Why My Fic Became So**

* * *

To begin with, I'm tired of watching those two characters being stricken by the heavy sombre forces of a regretful past, a shitty meaning for existence, tarnished with loneliness and regret, battered by the world's hate and woes, filled to the brim by angst and bitterness…ENOUGH ALREADY! I mean, haven't they had enough already in the course of the game? I sure had enough of it.

So I took into account: no wars, no antagonist, no suicidal notes, no inner demons, no sadness—the kind that would make you want to bury your fists in the monitor seeing the misery of the two. I guess I just love the characters too much to write them a story that would taint another scar into their existence. I wanted to write about them a story of hope…a refreshing start, one that could lead to change and one that could make them find each other in the end…one that could give them their own happily ever after in the end. I wanted it to be light, wanted it rid of every burden of pain; they deserve to be happy, so I got rid of their past, threw them a present and made their lives entwine, that they might find their future together. More than anything else, I wanted them to be together and in love in such a way that it could last a lifetime, if not an eternity.

A fairytale…one that begins with "Once Upon a Time" and ends with "And they lived happily ever after." A fairytale of change, a transition between what was then and the possibility of what could be. A plot line not imbued with blood but with little cheesy moments. A kind of plot that isn't as shallow as a puddle, but not as deep as to drown you. It is a story meant to tickle the heart, not shatter it by furious scenes and angst of attempted suicide. I wanted it light but with a little depth…that's why I chose it to be a fairytale. That's why I made two plots and woven it to one. A light humorous thought of forcing to impossible individuals to fall in love, and a fairytale between a beauty and a beast on finding true love amidst the difference of struggle in finding themselves to fit in…and to realize that they belonged to each other and deserved a happy ending. It wasn't two tarnished souls finding healing, rather, it was two dreamers who believed in hope and waiting for their fairytale ending to happen.

I guess the whole concept of this fic is that the entire Seifer and Quistis pair-up is just a whole lot of fun. The main thing about what I wrote is that everything revolved around the love story, not the development of Seifer and Quistis' individual persona nor their relationship with other characters, but the development of the relationship itself with the idea of different possibilities of how they would come to realize that they are meant for each other…hence, the different approaches of those in the bet on how to make them fall.

And lastly,

A Note on Fairytales:

= Fairytales _don't_ backtrack – That's why I never really touched on the subject on their past except on the first chapter. All fairytale stories go with a forward flow, never jumps from present to past because when you tell a tale, you tend to tell it chronologically. That's why I never wrote anything about their childhood, nor did I make a conversation about their past. To make you recall, it was in Chapter 3 when Quistis attempted to help Seifer recall their childhood, but he closes it off with, _"Nah, don't bother...I don't wanna remember." _

= Fairytales are not mystery stories – The story is told to your face, not the one that makes you solve the story like a puzzle. That's why the depth isn't so much, and the plot didn't involve twisting words that gives dual meanings or mislead you into thinking otherwise. Basically you are spoon-fed with everything you need to know, any unsaid words is due to the laziness of the author to elaborate or explain…yup…I too get tired of making a lot of fuss about nothing…so don't worry, if you think I purposely left something out to make a mystery, then HA-HA, that's not a mystery…that was unspoken because I was lazy enough to write it. The only hidden meanings are those which will be explained in my per chapter synopsis.

= Fairytales are love stories – So duh! This is a love story more than anything. The biggest weighing plot is the love story, everything else i.e. action scenes, comedy, horror, etc. simply comes in bits and pieces, never overshadowing the love story. And they tend to be cheesy as well…and perhaps corny at times.

= Fairytales tend to stay in the middle ground – By that I mean, it's not exaggerated and overrated. You are not meant to be overwhelmed by the flow of emotions…so whoever cried in this fic just took it the wrong way. Hahaha! By being in the middle, you maintain that balance of being happy and sad…I mean, you don't drop dead with angst or jump to the ceiling with shock…you just either sway forward and backward—okay, that was bad analogy…but you should get my point by now.

= Fairytales are fantasies – Hence, Final Fantasy VIII! Hahaha! Corny….

= Fairytales begin with "Once Upon a Time" and ends with "And they lived happily ever after."

= Fairytales are _happy_ stories.

=Fairytales are NOT fables (in a way)

Why Seifer and Quistis?

Because in all my years of playing games, watching movies, cartoons, anime, reading books, and simply living, they're the two characters I personally find the most interesting pair to pursue. I mean, never is there a character I found so fun to think about, imagine, make stories, draw and play around than those two. I guess it's because of their chemistry in terms of physical appearance, thoughts, attitude, past, roles in the game, everything about them I just seem to find a match. Like, DAMN! their equation beats Einstein's e=mc2! I know there had been a couple of synopsis of the whole Seiftis/Quifer idea floating around and I love reading them, but to personally reflect on my opinion as why they matter so much to me is left to the concept of _perfect chemistry_.

And although striking at their bitterness may sound interesting, the clichéness of it made me want to avoid it…so I went the other way around, strike their playful, more optimistic (I was looking for a little more understated word than optimistic but couldn't find one) attitude towards a hopeful life.

* * *

**Character Representations**

* * *

Seifer's Role as Beast:

The term beast could be used two ways, physically and mentally…in Seifer's case, it's obviously not the physical. Just like beast, his greatest downfall was his ego. He is hot tempered, incapable of controlling his emotions, tactless in words, single-minded, has command over others, demands sheer respect through taunting, full of pride and confidence, rude, overprotective, had a regretful past, felt helpless about his situation but eventually becomes Prince Charming. What pushed me to consider Seifer to become Beast is that I love the fact that they seem like this really manly hulk that no one could control, but when faced with someone who could match her tone with his, he tends to listen…just have to give the guy a piece of your mind to get the attention. I find that a really charming trait. And perhaps Seifer's Beast because the story pushes him to change for this particular lovely lady who caught his attention.

Quistis' Role as Belle:

To be quite honest, the whole Beauty and the Beast thing came to exist because of so much resemblance in terms of character. Quistis seems to be the most beautiful girl in the Garden just like Belle in her village; she doesn't exactly fit in a normal crowd; brave, intelligent, tactful, sensitive, friendly, and strong-willed; loves to read books (particularly novels) and presumably believes in the concept of fairytales since they seem hopeful for a man in shining armor to sweep her off her feet; and what is most probably most intriguing to me is that she possesses this certain panache to make a beast change. I mean, screw the rest of the fairytales! This was IT! They simply fit so much that I had to incorporate Beauty and the Beast in this fic even if it means killing the guy sitting right next to me.

Squall's Role as Fake Beast and an Ass:

Selphie made him play the role of the Beast with Seifer as the understudy…let's compare that to the game. Squall is the main character who doesn't fit his role while Seifer is downstage waiting and unsure if he ever even gets to play Squall's part at all…now let's get to my story…Squall sucks, so he is kicked off the stage and Seifer puts on his shoes and finishes it off with flying colors!

The first time I played Final Fantasy VIII which was about eight years ago, I had the biggest crush on Squall (just physically) but the older I got and the deeper understanding I had for the game made me realize just how big an ass he really is…but I guess the biggest influence why I eventually realized that he's such a dickhead is from reading so many Seiftis fics who usually thinks he is a dick. The thing is, the more I realize how much I LOVE Seifer, the more I realize how much I want to torture Squall because of the fucking fortunate but unworthy role Square gave him. Too bad I wasn't able to kick his ass in this story…but I'm wrokin' on it! (evil smirk) So yeah…fuck Squall, Seifer RULES!

Rinoa's Role as Fake Belle and Bimbette:

She was casted as Belle but is quickly overthrown at Squall's failure. But still, she ends up supporting the two by singing their theme song. So in the story, she is sidetracked, but she still does her part to help out because Rinoa is the epitome of the word 'supportive'. So she ends up singing while holding a broom! So it's an indirect way to say that she takes the misery in my story, opposite to how fortunate she was in the game. Just like Bimbette, she appears a couple of times in the story but no one really cares when she does show up. Hahaha! She's just there to be a broom and clean up after everyone's mess.

Selphie's Role as Director:

She is a hyperactive imp who likes to manipulate people into her little fantasy story. Since she likes to plan out events, she does so by throwing a pile of rocks at a single bird: gets to help Trabia, throw Squall off stage, plan a party, torture people with her hypertension, make the Garden Festival a smashing success, deviously gets several attempts to make Seifer and Quistis fall, make them to admit in front of the whole Garden and win 50,000 gil…I almost feel sorry for the poor bird covered in rubbles. Selphie has this kind of nature in her that makes me think she likes the spotlight but prefers not to be on stage…you know, just like the director…controls the flow of the play, but is never seen on stage. After all, she did come up with the bet.

Irvine's Role as Lumiere:

He's always about the ladies. But his more suave approach about the pair up and simply waiting for 'nature to take its course' makes him the ideal guy as mediator. I mean, it was he who told Quistis about her compatibility with Seifer, and it was he who also made Seifer decide on finally confessing to Quistis. I've always liked Irvine as much as I liked Lumiere. They're just the kind of characters who makes a story and doesn't get in your nerves.

Zell's Role as Cogsworth:

Actually, the two don't actually align in character except for being hot tempered. I have this idea about Zell having this great desire to win the cash, while Cogsworth as the most determined of the household items just so he can return as human. So here's the deal, both are gritty about pairing the two because of getting something in return, but their plans of desperation aren't exactly very smart. But I'm not saying Zell's this material-driven guy, just making a connection.

Xu's Role as Producer:

Producers are the most powerful people in a film, they have the power to even fire out the Director. So, why Xu? She's a bitch and is Quistis' best friend. I actually made Xu the 'producer' because it was her who initiated the idea of _"A fairytale ending"._ Although I never really mentioned it in the fic…that's how it goes.

Edea's Role as Missus Potts:

There is a resemblance in role, though there is a GREAT contrast between them when it comes to physical features. Edea had always been a mother to Quistis pretty much how Mrs. Potts became Belle's mother-figure in the story. She doesn't necessarily insists that they're meant for each other, she's simply giving hints as to how they should act accordingly in front of each other.

* * *

**The Logic Behind Each Chapter**

* * *

Chapter 1: The idea of 'Once Upon A Time' meant that Fate had already sorted it out even at the beginning, everything began between them since childhood. Also, it is an introduction to Quistis' state and to give off the story's time line which is three weeks after the game ends, and 10 months from the initiation of the game.

**o O o**

Chapter 2: Fate is a twisted thing; she can manage to send two souls galaxies apart, but can also let those galaxies collide just to make those two souls meet. This is also a little introduction to Seifer's state, and a closure to Raijin and Fujin's roles. I also made sure that their first private encounter was to highlight two things, the scorn in Seifer and the possible fear of Quistis in Seifer, just like Belle's and Beast's first encounter. Also, I gave the idea of change with Quistis' statement: _"After all that has happened, I was hoping you've changed."_

**o O o**

Chapter 3: Every second is a twist of fate, and apparently it was in this second that Fate chose to twist for everything else to happen. This is the part where Quistis decides to fight back with the same level of tone as Seifer's…much like when Belle decided to stand up to Beast. The ending statements of this chapter kinda sums up the idea that they learned to become friends.

**o O o**

Chapter 4: I just LOVE the idea that everyone thinks that Seifer and Quistis is a potential target to screw up, so much that they're willing to bet on it!

**o O o**

Chapter 5: Well, Seifer becoming a SeeD initiates his epic into starting an adventure of romance.

**o O o**

Chapter 6: Being a Headmaster has its ups, he can manage to make a mission into a date! And this is also where the whole eventual idea of a fairytale ending with Beauty and the Beast as basis for its…well…bigger plot. This is where Quistis mentions of believing in hope that Seifer could change, and Seifer in turn dared her to change him. This also tells of my little hypothesis about justifying Seifer's action in the game. Actually, my initial plan was to let Seifer have the engagement ring from next chapter, and Cid challenges him to propose to her in this mission, but I don't find the logic in Squall making the first move…besides, the logic of Cid raising the bet to 50,000 gil on the next chapter makes better sense to lift Squall up his butt.

**o O o**

Chapter 7: Squall's an ass, so he couldn't come up with a better plan than to challenge Seifer into proposing. I mean, I couldn't think of something plausible for Squall to do than to raise a challenge heads-on. And since he's an ass, he obviously deserves to lose. But at least he was useful enough to let Seifer win a free engagement ring for Quistis. Besides, if Squall won, the story ends right here! Hahaha! The role of the engagement ring is to say it to their faces that they can't run away from Fate, win or lose, they're still meant to be together.

**o O o**

Chapter 8: Uhhh…I already told you about the story of this chapter. But just to recap, the whole idea is to prove that Quistis believes in fairytales as the line: "She might wake up with a kiss from the prince." were actually spoken by Quistis in the game itself, referring to Squall about kissing Rinoa. As for Rinoa, she knows both Seifer and Quistis and can fooled around with this early in the story because she was close with both characters, and because Irvine, Zell, Selphie and Xu couldn't exactly do that YET.

**o O o**

Chapter 9: I like the word 'bittersweet' in fact, it tops my list of favorite words because of the whole idea of combining two opposite words to make this dual-meaning word. I swore as I was making this fic, I'd use that word for one of the titles of my chapter…so I just had made it fit! This chapter basically makes Xu narrate the whole idea of Fate trying to put them together their whole lives with little or bold signs. So the 'bittersweet apathy' here is that either one of them doesn't know exactly how to react at that realization. Also, the 'apathy' is that they've been ignoring the apparent signs shown to them their whole lives.

**o O o**

Chapter 10: My driving force here is the word 'destiny'. This is where I bombard the idea that _"Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe are __**DESTINED**__ for each other!"_ and this is also where I clearly placed the idea that they were gonna see this through the end. They HAVE to, or else I'll kill them both after shattering the love potion that Xu worked so hard for.

**o O o**

Chapter 11: This is where a big twist in the story begins since this is the twist where the rest of the story will lead to in the end. With the initiation of the play, the deeper their bonds with the character becomes, with Seifer slowly becoming a tamed beast and Quistis slowly becoming the beauty who falls in love with the beast. This is also where I create a contrast between Seifer and Beast with the line: _"A beautiful beast indeed…." _

**o O o**

Chapter 12: This is where I put a closure to Lucifer and where Quistis begins to fall in love with the scarred beast on the hospital bed. This is also where things get cleared out between her and the perfect doctor. I guess the concept of Seifer being junctioned to a GF and turning into a monster also acquaints the idea that he is Beast.

**o O o**

Chapter 13: The idea is for Quistis to give mixed signals to Seifer and as to how he is coping up with the feelings she had been showing him. The idea is to confuse you people about their relationship, but nonetheless make Quistis admit that she's already in love with Seifer. At her admittance of falling in love, the story softly shifts from just a contest to win money to a much deeper aspiration of actually making the two fall for each other with Selphie's statement that she hopes to give them a happily ever after. This is also where I respond the concept on Chapter 11 and create the contrast between Belle and Quistis with the line: _"A ferocious beauty…."_

**o O o**

Chapter 14: My instructor once told me of a word, but fuck that word because I forgot what it was, that there is this something innate in nature about men having this trait about always finding this qualification in a woman, a damsel in distress, before actually considering of courting her since men cannot stand to be involved with a woman who intimidates them. They need to find this assurance that the woman is in need of a knight in shining armor because it's good for their ego. Well, I haven't actually asked any guy if it's true, but it sure makes a lot of sense. So having that fulfilment within Seifer, he considers falling in love with her. Thus I made the line: _It was a cue, a moment he had been waiting for, a moment when he realized how much she really needed him. _There is also a line which I included about change: _She undoubtedly __was somebody who could change him, and was fast turning to be somebody he could bother to change for._

**o O o**

Chapter 15: The idea is not to get them to bed but to show how far their love has gone that Seifer made a stand not to violate her, while her, even if Seifer had done the biggest foolishness in his life (to her) she had loved him too much that she cannot afford to lose him even if he raped her.

**o O o**

Chapter 16: Well, this chapter was just meant to cheesy from the first line up to the last. I mean, they're in love, they both knew it, everyone did…the only thing is to make the damn move to admit it. But I'd be hell if they admit it in this chapter and miss out the chance to make a big scene for my ending! I also made this chapter where I've shown how much Quistis has changed since I kept on mentioning it in a couple of chapters but never really made a scene to show just how much she's changed, thus, dancing and singing and playing under the rain proves that she's no longer stuck-up.

**o O o**

Chapter 17: It's fucking hard to empathize the feeling of being so in love when the most I experience is a crush…I have issues with the whole idea of commitment and being cheesy that I sometimes think I produce testosterone instead of estrogens and progesterone. But I guess after watching too many love stories, I got the idea. This is where the Quistis tames Seifer, and where Seifer becomes Quistis' Prince Charming…a closure to Chapter 6 and the rest is happily ever after.

* * *

**Question and Answers:**

* * *

What about Edea?

Scene with Quistis and Edea (After Quistis had been told about the bet.)

Quistis: "Matron?"

Edea: "Yes?"

Quistis: "You never got the turn of making your move of pairing me and Seifer up..."

Edea: "I know...it's a pity...I had a good one."

Quistis: "Ohhh? What did you have in mind?"

Edea: "A shotgun wedding."

Quistis: "..."

Why Beauty and the Beast?

It's my favorite fairytale love story.

It's a fairytale that starts with, "Once upon a time" and ends with, "And they lived happily ever after."

It makes a match. (Seifer=Beast; Quistis=Belle; Story=change and matchmaking for something in return e.g. humanity/cash)

Besides, other fairytale stories are either aren't classic or simply just won't make sense with the whole Seiftis concept. Don't believe me? Here's why:

Cinderella: It's stupid to think that Quistis becomes this domestic helper who becomes a martyr and gets abused by her wicked menopausal stepmother Edea and her hopelessly ugly bitchful stepsisters Rinoa and Selphie. Plus the idea of a Dr. Kadowaki fairy godmother who turns her mice companion into a Chocobo just sounds…er…then there's the moronic scene of her leaving her glass slippers as she runs back to her dorm before getting caught by the disciplinary committee for loitering afterhours, and Seifer finds it and orders Raijin to go around the Garden and force every SeeD and cadet to fit shoe on their humongous foot with warts. Just…ack!

Little Mermaid: I can't imagine Quistis turn into this mermaid and befriends a fat Fastitocalon and a crab-like lobster with Utada Hikaru's voice and wishes her whole life to become human only to be tricked by a wicked Sea Marlboro to give up her beautiful voice that she may enchant Seifer into bearing her forty-legged green alien-like jellyfish children. So, Quistis becomes this human and mistakes a fork for a comb. Stupid. And…the rest of it, I can't think any more stupidity for. Hahaha!

Snow White: OH MY GOD! I hate this girl from the very tips of her repulsive hair down to the very core of the nucleus of each of her dead DNA cells. I mean, SERIOUSLY! What the hell do I do with a bunch of seven midget dwarves? And don't get me started with that bad hairdo of hers! Gee…how stupid could she get for accepting a poisoned apple from a total stranger who doesn't look trustworthy one bit! I guess I got my point across…I only wish the necrophilia prince never came so she could've died all the way to burn in hell.

Sleeping Beauty: Other than the fact that Aurora's blonde and fairly beautiful in her own right…I can't let Quistis sleep for the entire duration of the story. She'd end up with a bad breath if she sleeps that long.

Aladdin: It just wouldn't work…with a flying carpet, a monkey and a genie…it's just a farfetched thought.

Rapunzel: Uhh…just no…I said NO!

Frog Prince: HAHAHAHAHA! Seifer gets to be a frog!

And the rest is bullshit.

(Expect this kind of sarcasm on my next fic as influenced by the Twisted Series of Jessica Zafra.)

Will I do a sequel for Betting for a Fairytale Ending?

I'm in the process of plotting a new Seiftis fic. A total contrast to the concept of this fic…a real topsy-turvy, a 360 degrees rotation and simply the opposite of everything I stood for in this fic. And as it turned out, the sequel is _"Three Words, Eight Letters" _its synopsis is on my Profile page.

What Seiftis am I up to?

As abovementioned, it's gonna stand for everything against what I wrote here. The initial idea is that it's gonna be this game…yes…another game. After owing a real rich guy something that's gonna take them a gazillion years of labour to pay up, the rich guy thinks of messing up their lives. Make the other fall in love with oneself, and the first one to admit that he/she's in love loses the game and therefore will pay up with a lifetime of slavery. Sounds fun? It will be! It's gonna be a romance/humour fic that's gonna be a little rated because I'll put no boundaries on swearing and bed scenes.

The idea came when I realize I'm turning 22 a few weeks from now, and I played FF8 when I was…12? And figured that most audiences reading Seiftis is probably around the same age and demands for a more mature rating than fairytales…so this is what my project is all about. My reference and inspiration comes from a particular lady named Jessica Zafra, my currently favorite author who writes random columns and aspires for world domination (seriously!) I've read seven of her books (Twisted Series) and had been recurrently getting influenced by the bitterness and witty-in your face humor of her write ups that my next fic will probably come in real strong in terms of emotions and mocking the hell out of the other blonde.

The title will probably be: _"Three Words, Eight Letters"_ a subliminal line for "I love you" as it will be the forbidden word to be said. Expect this to be done sometime...soon? Hahaha!

Will I do a rerun and edit Betting for a Fairytale Ending soon?

Yep. Yup. Yes. Uh-huh…because I just wanna make this story a real good one to read. Time and time again, if I've got nothing to do, I tend to check and recheck random chapters of this fic for typographical errors and grammar. I've read some of my chapters ten times over and that's no exaggeration…I just wanna deliver this right. And if for some reason my brain comes across a good scene to add for a particular chapter, I won't hesitate to do so. I'll give the effort to keep this updated. I'll stop when I get absorbed on my next fic.

Will I do more fanart for this fic?

Most probably yes…the only thing stopping me is sheer laziness. I'll continue to post my fanarts on my deviantart account which you will find a link in my profile page. I won't stop doing Seiftis artworks because I simply love drawing them! So, I suggest if you like Seiftis fanarts, try checking my deviantart account every now and then. There are also a lot of great artworks in deviantart that's worth checking out.

How long did I make this fic?

A long time! I guess if I sum it all up from my initial fic to the rewrite…approximately 7 years! This version/rewrite though took about one and a half years to do…and still ongoing as I'm up for editing some parts and adding dialogues on others.

Is Lucifer good or bad?

Ugh…ummm…er…I don't know either. Hahahaha! Let's just compare him to Jack Sparrow.

Did Quistis ever forgive Zell?

I really don't care whether she did or didn't because that's no longer my problem…but for the sake of the "fairytale spirit" then she should forgive him before their wedding day at least to make him ring bearer.

Were the Librarian and the Fortune teller one and the same?

Nope, those were two different persons. The librarian was a bitter woman in a mid-life crisis, while the fortune teller was just a crazy old hag.

What happened to Quistis in Damsel in Distress?

Well…remember that Seifer tricked her into kissing him? Well, she got so angry that she went to the Quad for some fresh air when down came an Enloyle all the way from Esthar and dragged her to the forest…she didn't have a weapon, so she was helpless. But in the end, the monster flew away and tan-ta-ra-ran! Here comes Seifer to the rescue! Not exactly on horseback, but a real cool motorcycle! Better! I guess, in the end…nothing really happened.


End file.
